<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Covenant Observation by beeprimo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617707">The Covenant Observation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeprimo/pseuds/beeprimo'>beeprimo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Big Bang Theory (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>56,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeprimo/pseuds/beeprimo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a stopover to his hometown prompted a chain of events to happen, Sheldon must navigate through the effects of agreeing to an age-old contract he devised with Mary when he was younger. Set on S07-S08. Shamy AU</p><p>Prequel to The Marital Convolution. First posted on FF.Net</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sheldon Cooper/Amy Farrah Fowler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>This story will be set at the end of season 7 and the beginning of season 8, where Sheldon hopped on a railway journey all by himself. This is intended to be an AU </strong><em><strong>Shamy</strong></em> <strong>multi-chap and Amy is a mere acquaintance. Enjoy!</strong></p>
<hr/><p>The most enjoyable and introspective vehicular choice one must try out at least once in their lifetime is trains. High-speed trains, rapid transit trains, trolleys, everything that runs on railways always amuses him from the get-go. Don't forget the steam engines, diesel locomotives, electric trains, maglevs, monorails, and of course, the most precious ones—his collection of toy trains.</p><p>Sheldon has been proficient with trains at a very young age, and he's been riding it since he can remember. At that moment, Sheldon has got intercity trains into liking more; it was his stronghold in a confounding time of his life. Due to a recent disruption of the status quo, he distanced himself from the people and circumstances that started and worsened it all.</p><p>It's not that bad being on his own aboard trains—with a bunch of strangers—that will take you across the country. A breath of fresh air and scenic routes, alongside with hot dog stands and ketchup packets, were his best friends throughout his railway journey.</p><p>As painful as it sounded, the thought of leaving behind his friends, family, prized possessions, and a work that can pay the bills, was oddly bringing him solace. He's been like this ever since a little boy—having his own universe with him as its only resident. It didn't bother him when he was young. But now that he's gained years and years of confinement in the hands of the Heathen State, it was time to move away.</p><p>Though, not for too long.</p><p>As he tapped his fingers on the customer service counter, he thought of what he can do more and what he accomplished for the past forty-five days.</p><p>
  <em>Twenty-nine states, check</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At least forty-five major cities, check</em>
</p><p>
  <em>More hot dog stands than the City of Pasadena and Glendale combined, check</em>
</p><p>
  <em>More ketchup packets than one would have imagined, check</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One heck of a train ride journey that satisfied my soul and kept my motor running, check</em>
</p><p>He got pulled out of his trance when the sound of keys jangled in front of him. A woman—in her corporate suit—proceeded to hand him his keys for his rental car and went on to babble about insurances and mileage and car safety, none of which he understood.</p><p>It was between renting a car, riding a bus, and asking his mother or sister to come and pick him up. The latter was quickly shot down by a six-month-old breastfeeding monster and a devout Christian who thought that missing at least one Sunday service would initiate a series of ungodly and sacrilegious events that would lead her to hell. Certainly, riding a bus would be the least of all. Imagine sweaty strangers squeezed up in a bus toward a Texan city.</p><p>That led him to the only option: to rent a car for the rest of his visit. The driving lesson he took almost six years ago better work or else he'll end up wrecking his car as well as his insurance. Didn't worry him a bit considering that, at times, he snooped on Leonard or Penny's car and start to familiarize himself with the mechanics.</p><p>Carrying his only baggage, he strode the remaining steps toward the automatic glass door and was struck by the air of Houston—sweltering and an odd smell of dirt. Thinking about the life he left behind in California, he unlocked the car and started doing his signature car check.</p>
<hr/><p>It took him an hour to drive down to Galveston despite the time of day and the amount of traffic. He arrived at the city proper by 1 o'clock and five minutes after that, he stopped in front of his childhood home. A typical family house—complete with a rocking chair and an old wooden bench by the porch, a garden filled with blooming plants from the recent spring season, and a swing, attached to a branch, where he used to formulate equations and develop his experiments as a child.</p><p>The luxury of having a second floor wasn't available when he was still living there. But due to his father's unused insurance money from when he died, his mother decided to use it for constructing a second level that has been established since.</p><p>Turning off the car engine, he grabbed his small bag and walked up the steps to the porch in the middle of a sunny day. The last he went here, there was a new addition to the clan coming out of his twin's reproductive organ.</p><p>As he gazed up the house in front of him, he felt a twinge of sadness creeping up. He was lonely and distraught and another wave of life-changing events went on his way drowning him down and making things worse and worse by the day.</p><p>Before too long, he buzzed the doorbell once—not caring too much about his compulsive knocking—and was greeted by his shocked mother.</p><p>"Oh, Sheldon!" Mary shrieked. Her mouth grew larger in shock as she witnessed her boy in front of their home. She wrapped him in her arms lovingly.</p><p>"Hello," Sheldon sheepishly answered as they parted. He grasped his bag tighter as a sign of embarrassment. Embarrassment from the not so recent fleeing from Pasadena. Embarrassment from the phone outburst he had fifteen hours ago to his mom when she quickly shot down his demand to fetch him in Houston. It was acceptable considering that he called at midnight, where everyone was asleep and doesn't want to handle any bullcrap.</p><p>"Come in! Come in!" she offered. "I didn't expect you to go with your plan, Shelly." Mary moved to give way to Sheldon.</p><p>"This is an impromptu visit, Mom," he started, "I saw that Houston was one of the train stops, so I decided to stop by here for a while." Sheldon carried on to place his bag on the floor and seated on his spot that he'd since left behind.</p><p>"How long is a while, baby?" Mary questioned, trailing Sheldon to his seat.</p><p>"Probably four days… maybe five. I don't know," he weakly informed, unsure of the duration of his stay. His display of unwillingness didn't escape to Mary.</p><p>"Stay right there. I'll get you something to drink," she insisted, noticing Sheldon's unnerved demeanor.</p><p>"Just cold water, please."</p><p>He watched his mom as she rounded the corner to their kitchen. On his own, he inspected the new interior of his childhood home and compared it to their previous one he's used to. <em>This'll never get old</em>, he thought, letting out a heavy sigh.</p><p>"Here ya go." Mary emerged from the kitchen, glass on her hand. His thirst overpowered, and he mindlessly snatched the proffered water from his mother's hand.</p><p>"Easy there," his mother said, rubbing his back as he tilted his head backward to chug. He was done in seconds, not minding the lone water droplet that rolled down his neck.</p><p>Sheldon placed the glass on the coffee table and proceeded to wipe his mouth with his arm like a rugged man.</p><p>"You sure are thirsty, baby," Mary drawled, still patting his son's back.</p><p>"I am," Sheldon merely replied, his head drawn down to his knees.</p><p>"Ya don't sound so good, Shelly," Mary pointed out warily. Just as she witnessed Sheldon at the front door, he looked like he's not himself. Bloodshot eyes and dark bags surrounding his eyes, stubble that Mary rarely sees, and his raspy voice that barely had a word.</p><p>"I'm here to discuss something," he raised his head up, trying to keep determined a face amidst his weary state. That didn't work past Mary.</p><p>"Why don't ya lie down for a while," Mary ordered resolutely. She rose up and paused in confidence, waiting for Sheldon to obey her wishes.</p><p>"But, Mom—"</p><p>"No buts, Mister! What ya have to tell will have to wait . . . Not until ya get some sense into ya," Mary crossed her arms on her chest, chiding him on his life choices but doing so as not to harsh for his younger son. Tough but fondly.</p><p>"If you say so," Sheldon surrendered unmistakably. He aimed to look undeterred, too, but he's just genuinely exhausted from everything that arguing his mother would just mean unconsciousness for him.</p><p>He stood up with wobbly feet—relieved when he didn't pass out right then and there—and excused himself from his mother. He walked the remaining steps in the hall in with his vision doubling from fatigue. Next thing he knew, he landed on the mattress, body down, and was out.</p>
<hr/><p>Sheldon roused from his sleep due to the afternoon heat. Bathing in his own sweat, he carried his head up and noticed his air conditioning unit turned off since the day he left it six months ago. <em>Drat!</em> Now he's soaked in sweat and a dull throbbing in his head.</p><p>He pushed himself out of bed and approached the air conditioning unit to power it on. He stood there for a while, sucking in all the cold air to cool down his body. Since his clothes were drenched in sweat, he haphazardly removed it—from shirt to down to his socks—and dashed for his bathroom for a much-needed wash.</p><p>The cold bath alleviated his internal temperature, but not the external force heating up his body. He remembered; it was the beginning of summer. And he visited East Texas, out of all states, nonetheless.</p><p><em>What a good way to celebrate the season!</em> he derisively thought as he went out of the room, wearing the only clothing that both fitted him and, at the same time, laundered spotless. He has to take it in that all he brought for the forty-five-day trip was only good for three change of clothes and donning an old shirt from his 20's that he inadvertently left in Texas was a good enough choice.</p><p>Entering the kitchen, he saw his mother—her back against him—preparing for dinner and Missy who was tending to his nephew with her bosom.</p><p>"Hey, Shelly!" Missy greeted with her heavy accent. As she snugged back her breast to her bra, she reached Sheldon and administered a one-handed hug—with a baby attached to her waist—tightly on his shoulder.</p><p>"Please don't embed your breastmilk on my shirt," Sheldon pleaded, horrified with the notion of his twin's breastmilk in contact with his skin. He scrunched his nose in multiple directions and shutting his eyes firmly, afraid of what's coming.</p><p>Missy guffawed at Sheldon's meaningful appeal. <em>He's still the same</em>, she surmised. Despite Sheldon being adamant and tedious at times, Missy allocated a portion of her to understand and support her twin. She can't go wrong in joining sides with him seeing that her brother wouldn't hesitate on defending her. Naturally, there are a lot of deciding factors for Sheldon to consider before backing up his sister, but still.</p><p>"Why's that funny?" he hysterically chided. The outburst prompted his nephew's change of emotion—from observant, neutral baby to sobbing and tightening his grip on his mommy.</p><p>"Oh, Noah. It's alright," Missy cooed, rubbing her son back and bouncing him up and down gently. "It's just Uncle Shelly."</p><p>"It's Uncle Dr. Cooper," he corrected but was taken aback when Noah's soft, innocent face radiated through his heart. "I'm sorry, No," he apologized, awkwardly patting Noah's head.</p><p>"It's okay, Uncle Shelly," Missy said in a baby voice as though Noah was speaking. She danced the baby, occasionally teasing Sheldon by drawing Noah closer, which elicited a giggle from the infant.</p><p>"I'll let that slip," he tolerated. <em>Now the kid's smiling</em>, he thought when Noah flashed him a toothless grin. "but once he talks, you're teaching him my preferred title," he demanded and walked passed them to sit down on the dining chair.</p><p>"Okay, whatever, Uncle Shelly," Missy dismissed. She turned back to the kitchen and started conversing with their mother.</p><p>"Shelly, set the table please," Mary ordered from the kitchen as she was finishing up their dinner for the night.</p><p>Sheldon grumbled and dragged his feet across the room to begin with his task. "I'm not someone else's servant," he murmured, which got Mary and Missy's eyes rolling to his petulance.</p><p>When dinner was served and subsequently blessed, everyone started with their array of conversations. Missy with her husband, Jacob, who arrived minutes just before the prayer. Mary with the couple. Mary and the baby. Missy and Jacob and the baby. But no, not Sheldon.</p><p>He was oddly keeping it to himself—just nodding yes or none at all. The urge to talk and lecture and correct and educate others by his word of mouth was not that powerful. He'd rather eat his meal than engage in endless jibber-jabber that is his family members.</p><p>Mary and Missy noticed it. Jacob, not so much. Definitely not Noah, no. The women in his life knew him so well that Sheldon visiting Texas was either forced by Mary or Meemaw, or he's in a pickle that he can't handle himself properly.</p><p>Of course, he would just visit, but they were aware that he'll never talk unless he's asked to. Much like the spring break of '93—his second year in college. It was the first time he went home—on his own free will—for a spring break without his family even asking to. He just showed up, indifferent as ever, and started locking himself in his room. It wasn't until three days after that Mary talked to him and learned about him coming in second in a Social Science elective he took because there were no other electives left. And the kid was a history major in a university with a strong emphasis on natural sciences, no less.</p><p>The wasted three days could have prevented an outburst from Sheldon that harmed his mother and the innocent Missy who was just eavesdropping the conversation. He thrashed and flailed his whole body endlessly. Mary and his ever-so-prying sister kept him from hurting himself by keeping his arms together but to no avail; he was just so strong than Missy and Mary. If it wasn't for his father and brother, who were much larger men than he was, it could have been worse for everybody.</p><p>That's why when everybody settled out and the events of the night dwindled down, Mary knew she was going to talk to him in a few moments. She heated up the tea kettle and waited for it to boil in silence. In the background, Sheldon was still sitting in his chair, mindlessly moving around his phone. He's old enough to know that Mary, without a doubt, will try to talk to him. Either he's gonna accept the advice or be adamant as he'll ever be.</p><p>"What tea would you like?" Mary asked, her back against him.</p><p>"Chamomile, please," he answered, detached to the notion that chamomile was supposed to be his sleepy time tea and not his we've-got-something-to-talk-about tea.</p><p>"Y'all wanna talk?" Mary said as she sat down in front of him. She slid down the cup to his waiting hands and lingered on her tea for a while.</p><p>"Do we have to?" Sheldon dismissed. His hands enveloped around the mug, the heat comforting him as though telling that he's gonna be okay.</p><p>"We need to."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sheldon composed himself for a while, succumbing into the evening silence that was overpowering them. He'll do it for himself, not just because he's a stickler for contracts but because he has an instinct that it might go well. Of course, relying on instinct alone does not validate his success.</p><p>His railroad journey proved to be something that might actually help him. He learned about the essence of his life and how does it affect those who are related to him. He grasped what's really going into his mind without an ounce of disruption from maybe an unsolved equation he's working on or Leonard and Penny's over-the-top carnal exhibitions happening from across the room.</p><p>"Remember when I finished my undergraduate studies?" Sheldon started just after he took a deep, heavy breath. <em>There's no stopping back.</em></p><p>Mary nodded at his question. Sheldon was genius enough that him graduating with the highest honors was just a walk in the park kind of thing. Nothing unexpected. Just a normal thing for that little boy. But that said, even though there was nothing surprising at all, Mary kept in mind that day, much like when her other children graduated, too.</p><p>"It was the 14th of May 1994—" Sheldon reminisced, "—I only was fourteen."</p><p>"Ain't the Lord mighty good, huh? Giving me an achiever like you, baby," Mary answered, thankful for that precious success for their family.</p><p>"The Lord <em>ain't</em> that mighty, mom," Sheldon retorted, rolling his eyes under his lashes, hoping Mary didn't catch him.</p><p>"Hey, don't tell me when and how my God does His work!" Mary snapped back at him, frowning at his allegations.</p><p>"Yes, Ma'am," Sheldon apologized. He kept his head down, watching the steam escape his cup.</p><p>"What 'bout it?" Mary settled down. <em>Now, she's intelligible</em>, he thought.</p><p>"I drafted an agreement . . . in a form of a contract . . ." he drifted off, now looking intently at his mother.</p><p>"Could you tell me more?"</p><p>"I had an all-nighter playing my new Super Mario Kart that time—" he started, "—and you barged into the room."</p><p>"Keep going." Mary squinted her eyes, still trying to grasp the memory of the 90s.</p><p>"At that moment . . . I was high as a kite, mom," Sheldon confessed.</p><p>Mary gasped outrageously. "What on earth were you thinking, Sheldon?! When I think of my children doing drugs, I wouldn't even think of you!"</p><p>Sheldon was about to defend himself but was interrupted by Mary. "Oh, Lord! What was it? Cocaine? Weed? Huh, or maybe some exotic drug you got from across the border."</p><p>"Mom . . ." Sheldon said, "It was Dr. Pepper and Red Vines . . . nothing with the illegal drugs," he answered haughtily.</p><p>"God!" she exclaimed. "I thought y'all were with those kids sniffing that white powder." Mary let out a relieved and awkward laugh.</p><p>"You know I don't take part in the recreational use of drugs. The only drug this man consumes—" he proudly pointed at himself, "—is the pursuit of knowledge through the form of education."</p><p>"And Dr. Pepper and Red Vines y'all were talking about," she interjected.</p><p>"And that, too . . ." he submitted before continuing, "Anyway, I was rummaging through my contract portfolio—dating back to 1990—and came across an agreement I had with you . . ."</p><p>"Was it the one where you attend church at least once a year? 'Cause that's the one I vaguely remember."</p><p>"No, this was a different one. As I said, I made it in the summer just before my graduate studies." He pulled up a PDF on his phone. "Here . . . It stated that 'I, Sheldon Lee Cooper, promised to have been legally bound in matrimony by the age of thirty years old—that is by 2010.'"</p><p>"Remember that, Mom?"</p><p>
  <em>It was the break of dawn that lovely beginning of summer. She was disturbed by the upbeat, frenzied music from the den just a few doors away. She went out of bed, leaving her snoring husband, and went out of the room to look at the commotion. Twisting the knob carefully, she was greeted by an awfully trashed room—candy wrappers and soda cans everywhere—and her youngest son on the floor with a controller on both hands. His eyes were bulged out of its socket as he concentrated on the flashing lights of the television.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was just an ordinary kid. But despite sharing so many traits with kids his age—enjoying video games, getting along with his siblings (sometimes), and living under his parent's roof—there were still a lot of traits that made him stand out from others. For starters, his son was a boy genius lost in a ludicrous family.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not too long after, his game triumphantly announced another victory, which was probably for the umpteenth time. He looked back when he heard a noise and was delighted to have seen his mother.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Oh good, Mom, you're here!" he bellowed and dashed across the room to embrace his mom with all his might. Now fourteen, he towered his mother just a few centimeters, making the gesture hunch his back to reach her.</em></p><p>"<em>Come here! Come here. Why don't you sit down, huh?! Do you want to celebrate? I'm going back to Caltech for graduate school! Woah, isn't that wonderful?!" Sheldon rambled as he pulled his mother by the wrist and made her sit on the couch.</em></p><p>
  <em>Mary was about to say something when he cut her off.</em>
</p><p>"<em>I'm gonna have a Ph.D. by 16, Mom! And then I'm going to get another one!" he announced, eyes twinkling with mirth—might be from the lack of sleep, too.</em></p><p>"<em>And I'm proud of you, Shelly bean." Mary thoughtfully supported. Again, he was a special little boy, and getting so many accolades was just the cherry on top of something worthwhile.</em></p><p>"<em>I know! Oh, oh, you know what we should do? Let's make an agreement!"</em></p><p>"<em>It's not—"</em></p><p>"<em>I'll be right back!" he sprinted out of the room for a while. Although his absence was bringing her calm, she also missed the whims of Sheldon when he was not around the house.</em></p><p>
  <em>He was back in the room with a pen and a pad of paper and started drafting agreements Mary didn't even suggest. He started listing outlandish proposals—some didn't make any sense, some prompted Mary to nod her head</em>
  <em>—</em>
  <em>but he came to a decision with what he thought was the most brilliant idea. It turns out that Sheldon Cooper was willing to settle down—with a human being, no less.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It happened in haste that the only thing Mary remembered was signing the actual hard copy of the agreement after Sheldon had it officially reproduced in a printer the family won through a raffle. She thought it was just a figment of her imagination, considering that both of them were fairly clouted by the early morning, and thought Sheldon was just fooling around with her.</em>
</p><p>"I do," Mary replied, dazed from her recent shuffling through her memories. She started fiddling with the string of the teabag mindlessly.</p><p>"Good . . . Now, I'm here to fulfill my promise, though a few years overdue," he revealed.</p><p>"Shelly, you don't have to," Mary tried to explain but was only dismissed by Sheldon.</p><p>"Nonsense. As soon as I touch my feet on the California soil, I'm on a quest to find a woman worthy of my being . . . or maybe you can find me a partner, but it'll be tough to choose considering that our candidates should be able to keep up with my intellectual level," Sheldon contemplated.</p><p>"Sheldon," Mary called with forethought. Sheldon knew that his mom addressing him by his first name, without an ounce of sugar-coating, indicates that he's in grave danger or she's meaning business.</p><p>"Y'all understand that I'm not forcing you to do this," Mary said. She reached his hand with hers and assured him.</p><p>Sheldon was dumbfounded. <em>Of course, he had to do this!</em> "Mom, I need to do this!"</p><p>"Why, Shelly?"</p><p>"Because . . . I'm legally obligated to our agreement. What's the sense of making a contract without actually complying?" Sheldon explained. Now he pushed his chair back and frantically paced the room with his hand on his hair, unconsciously pulling on it.</p><p>"Ya know that not obliging to the contract does not make you less of a person. You'll still be my son, Shelly," Mary said, her voice trying to be as understanding as she can.</p><p>"I am . . . but don't you want me to have someone that I can share my life with?"</p><p>"Of course, you do!" she assured him before continuing, "You deserve it more than anyone." Sheldon gazed at his mother with admiration. He approached the chair and sat down once more.</p><p>"Then, you should be happy that I'll live by what we have agreed upon," he declared as he held his head up to show his mother that he was prepared for the consequences of his decision—positive or not.</p><p>"If that's your final decision, then who am I to say no?" Mary emphasized her support for her son albeit the tinge of worry. Sure, he's at the right age to establish his own relations to whomever he wants, but this was never his forte. He's a vulnerable fellow and, quite frankly, if it goes downhill, his reactions might be something that Mary has never encountered before.</p><p>He stood up and she followed suit. Mary thought that it'll be the end of their discussion, but Sheldon offered his hand, prompting her to take it.</p><p>"You've got yourself a deal, Mom."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That was one heck of a train ride. It was as exhilarating as the other train rides but not to the point where it's overwhelming his senses, unlike the others. Definitely, it was not as dreadful as he expected it to be.</p><p>Returning back to Pasadena, he had a sense of security. The security that he had a permanent home and a job to look forward to. The security that he was now around people that he felt safe with.</p><p>However, everything that is admirable comes with its shortcomings. Leonard's moving out of their shared apartment and into 4B. The job he was looking forward to might be not what he wanted it to be. The list goes on.</p><p>He arrived at the Los Angeles Union Station at the crack of dawn. It was a Friday and everyone that he knew around the city was either asleep or getting ready for the workday. He doesn't want to be a bother; he always thought he was. Instead, he hired a taxi to take him home despite the fact that his experience with drivers was not one he could commend.</p><p>Since he was granted a sabbatical by President Seibert, he decided to extend it for another week just to prepare for his impending task. He wouldn't want to deal with spontaneity; he wanted to appear prepared for the meetings.</p><p>Mary was reluctant to even allow him to meet women he doesn't know so well. She doesn't want anyone to end up crying, and that goes for Sheldon, too. But as Sheldon talked her out—still stubborn as the day he was born—she gave in and have him navigate through their agreement.</p><p>Sheldon had his mother arranged some meetups for him to take with no partiality. He didn't bother asking where she contacted those women. Might be from different chapters of her church. Might be from numerous Christian cruises she attended since she retired. What mattered was Sheldon just wanted everything to happen in the Greater Los Angeles area; he doesn't want to travel around the country, much less around the state—that would be way too overboard.</p><p>He just needed the name and nothing else. He knew that acquiring more than the name would lead him to be susceptible to backing out, whether be it from uninteresting jobs to being amazed to have similarities with him.</p><p>He didn't disclose this to his mom, but he established a benchmark to truly assess his and his aspirants' compatibility. You can't go wrong in implementing a gauge for your own judgment.</p><p>
  <strong>1. Must be someone with at least a finished degree in the sciences.</strong>
</p><p>Natural science, not with the social ones. A doctorate would be admirable (two doctorates would mean an acquired spot on my finalists), but can I work with a master's degree.</p><p>
  <em>That brings us to the second one.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. An intellect and logical person.</strong>
</p><p>One who can keep her emotions at bay without compromising his own. It is advisable to have an intelligence quotient score of 140 at a minimum, but not more than 187. Mensa members would get Sheldon Cooper-approved benefits.</p><p>
  <strong>3. Not blondes!</strong>
</p><p>Penny is blonde, so is Bernadette. The group does not need another blonde to keep it running.</p><p>
  <strong>4. No connection to children (e.g. offsprings, nephews, nieces, siblings) and/or any wildlife (domestic or otherwise), for that matter.</strong>
</p><p>Understandable</p><p>
  <strong>5. An age gap of fewer than 6 years.</strong>
</p><p>Leonard is basically Penny's sugar daddy. No need to supersede the couple—not in that division, needless to say.</p><p>
  <strong>6. Non-religious</strong>
</p><p>No further elaboration for obvious reasons.</p><p>Only six constitutional guidelines came out of him in a spur. But it wasn't an indication of what he will be looking for. If a necessary protocol arises during his meeting, he wouldn't hesitate to implement it immediately.</p>
<hr/><p>His first prospect was up. It was agreed upon to happen on a Sunday afternoon, just 2 days after his arrival. He had no other choice; he needed to get this over with.</p><p>As he rounded up the corner just outside his bedroom, he was greeted by Leonard and Penny, hanging around the kitchen island and having a decent conversation over tea.</p><p>
  <em>This again.</em>
</p><p>It wasn't premeditated—them waiting for him to emerge from his <em>cave</em>. Well, that very recent one wasn't, but they've been sticking around since morning and the tenacity to hang around for Sheldon to come out once again was dwindling down as the day went on.</p><p>Since he'd showed up at the apartment, they only saw him went out of his room thrice.</p><p>First was when he freakishly dashed out of his bedroom on Friday night, wearing nothing but his Doppler effect costume. He didn't have the need to inform anyone that he has arrived. Poor Leonard, who was just checking over the apartment before he retires to Penny's, was the only victim.</p><p>That horrifying sight prompted his roommate to reach for his backup inhaler, and you'd think he'd inhale from it but, instead, he threw it like a baseball, hitting Sheldon right onto his nose.</p><p>Needless to say, Sheldon whimpered and whimpered all night because of that superficial injury. That incident led him to sport a dull purplish bruise on his nose bridge.</p><p>The second one was on Saturday afternoon. They were huddled on the couch, rewatching the latest X-Men movie, when Sheldon emerged from his room. He donned a colorful serape and his cowboy boots with spurs as he cruised down the hallway.</p><p>It dawned on them that maybe Sheldon was having one of his meltdowns again, hence the weird looking outfit. Worried, they questioned him but was only dismissed when he clicked his tongue to reassure them. Suspicions of alien abduction got stronger and stronger when he answered that way.</p><p>
  <em>What the hell happened to him on that fifty days?</em>
</p><p>And now was the third time. But unlike the previous ones, he was just wearing his everyday clothes—a three-fourth sleeve under his superhero shirt and his corduroy pants. If the first two incidents struck them both as odd, well, the third one prompted them to take action.</p><p>"Sheldon?" Leonard called as Sheldon was approaching his desk. He was stopped dead.</p><p>"Yes?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. He was aware that in the past days since he's arrived, he wasn't able to spark conversations with his friends. Though, not intentionally; he's just too caught up in the agreement.</p><p>"Where you going, bud?" Leonard prattled when Sheldon started fixing his bag. He dashed for him, as well as Penny, afraid that he might venture on his own again and this time, he might not come back.</p><p>"Not across the hall, I tell you," Sheldon scowled. "What happened to you, Leonard? Were you thwarted of your cognition living with Penny in the fifty days I was away?" he bitingly said.</p><p>"Sheldon, we're serious." Sometimes, when Penny says that phrase, she doesn't mean well, but her face said otherwise.</p><p>"And no I didn't!" Leonard interrupted.</p><p>"Just out . . ." he cautiously answered, avoiding any slip-ups. "I have a meeting."</p><p>"A meeting?" Leonard said.</p><p>"On a Sunday afternoon?" Penny continued.</p><p>"That's right a meeting . . . on Sunday . . . nothing out of the ordinary," he blurted. He held down his head to mask the reality that he was actually twitching.</p><p>"Oh no, you're hiding something!" Penny rushed to him. "What is it?" Now, she held his biceps, keeping him captive.</p><p>Sheldon let out a sigh. <em>Now his secret is not a secret anymore. </em>"I'm going out for coffee," he answered while looking at them both—face of guilt was no longer in there.</p><p><em>He must be saying the truth</em>, Leonard concluded considering that Sheldon flashed his "I'm not joking" look.</p><p>"Nice try. You don't drink coffee." Penny saw through him. "What is it?" Leonard walked past Sheldon and to the door. He locked it twice and kept guard while Penny advanced to him.</p><p>Sheldon's Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he gulped in nervousness.</p><p>"Sheldon . . ." Leonard's anticipatory tone was comparable to when his mother asked his intentions for visiting her. "Where are you planning on going?"</p><p>"Coffee . . ." he sheepishly answered, shooting them a contrite look.</p><p>"You're thinking of running away again, aren't you?" Leonard asked.</p><p>"Certainly not . . ." he dismissed. "Why wouldn't you believe me when I say I'm going out for coffee?"</p><p>"Okay," Leonard surrendered.</p><p>"But with whom?" Penny interjected.</p><p>"Work-related . . ." Sheldon replied</p><p>"Who would want to have a work-related meeting on Sunday?" Leonard questioned. Now, he's confused.</p><p>"It is none of your business," Sheldon stressed, his voice rising. He clenched his jaw, annoyed at the elaborate grilling he was getting. "Now, can I go?"</p><p>"Wait a second . . ." Penny halted. She pulled Sheldon by the wrist and made him sit down on his spot. "What's her name?"</p><p>"Why would you assume that I am meeting a woman?" Sheldon said calmly as to not reveal anything.</p><p>"Are you meeting a girl?" Leonard reiterated Penny's thoughts.</p><p>"Why would you—"</p><p>"Sweetie!" Penny interrupted. She reached for Sheldon's right hand before saying, "We're not forcing you . . . but Leonard and I are very worried."</p><p>"We don't want anything bad happening to you," Leonard agreed</p><p>Sheldon nodded. "I understand." He glanced at his watch. "But I got to go."</p><p>Sheldon stood up from his seat. He went to retrieve his bag and windbreaker, disregarding the chorus of sighs and whispers from the both of them.</p><p>He went for the door but was halted as he was turning the knob. As his back was facing them, he breathed deeply and closed his eyes, making sure that he was making the appropriate move. Letting out, he pivoted on his feet and meet their scrutinizing gaze.</p><p>"If you must know, I'm meeting a woman," he answered.</p><p>Penny let out a muffled squeal.</p><p>"And I'll be meeting a lot of them in the succeeding days."</p><p>Penny squealed much louder, acquiring a derisive look from Sheldon. Leonard, however, had a bemused look.</p><p>Leonard rushed to him. "Sheldon—"</p><p>"No buts! I'm going."</p><p>Sheldon grabbed the knob but was interrupted by a screeching sound.</p><p>"Be careful!" Penny bellowed through the semi-closed door and was acknowledged back immediately.</p><p>"You don't have to worry because I will!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thank you," Sheldon panted as he showed courtesy when his request to hold the door was granted.</p><p>"Zank you . . . Now, back to you." It was Mrs. Petrescu—the Romanian lady living in 2A. Even though her conversational English was still unintelligible, at least she's trying to be coherent. Nonetheless, she was doing giant strides since she moved into the building two years ago.</p><p>Sheldon was breathing heavily from running the remaining feet to the door. After exchanging gratitude, he came closer to his mailbox, looking forward to a certain epistle. Upon opening it, he was greeted by barely anything. It seemed logical considering that he already checked it five days ago.</p><p>
  <em>Coupons, bills, pharmaceutical pamphlets, science journals. Nothing from Texas.</em>
</p><p>He was expecting to receive letters from Texas—at least <em>a letter</em> from Texas. His time in there was lacking that he wasn't able to spend a whole day with Meemaw. Poor Meemaw, wasn't able to enjoy the adorable creature that was her Moonpie. Both of them were supposed to correspond through letters—the old-fashioned way. Simply because Meemaw wouldn't want to waste her time learning how email works.</p><p>He was hoping that getting the letter would cheer him up a little bit amidst his taxing week. <em>It's not even a weekend yet</em>.</p><p>Since Sunday, he has met three women, none of whom he enjoyed having to meet up with. He established that a.) he'll be handling them in a public place where people can come to his aid in case the woman he meets is a potential lunatic, and b.) both parties are authorized to decline or cut short their date should either party feels uncomfortable, ill, and/or disinterested.</p><p>There was this first girl, Emma—just right after Penny and Leonard confronted him about his secret.</p><p>They met at a quaint coffee shop in Van Nuys (she insisted), which got Sheldon scowling since he was forced to take the bus.</p><p>She was a high-spirited woman, accompanied by an endless barrage of giggles and unwanted ogling. Not a good indication since it crept up Sheldon. Her hair the color of rainbow bagels that New Yorkers secretly bragged about. Assuming that she had a pixie cut (he inspected thoroughly; she really did have a pixie cut), confirmed his rainbow bagel theory.</p><p>They started the conversation as soon as Sheldon sat down.</p><p>"<em>I'm a UC Berkeley graduate." </em>Quite a respectable institution.</p><p>"<em>Majored in Earth Science, but I concentrated in Hydrogeology. Isn't that fun?" </em>Good Lord! The word geology will haunt me endlessly if we were to be married.</p><p>"<em>I'm studying for my masters, but I'm moonlighting as a Science teacher for kids in middle school." </em>Impending masters. And kids! Lots of them!</p><p>As he observed her physically, she looked awfully young, maybe in her early 20s.</p><p><em>"I just turned 27 . . ."</em> Uh oh . . . not this one. Seven years is too wide an age gap.</p><p>Their conversation lasted for less than ten minutes. And that's Sheldon being nice about it.</p><p>He got off the hook when her phone starting ringing. <em>Great save! </em>As soon as Emma excused herself out, he instantly rushed to the glass door—leaving his steaming tea and half-eaten scone—and pivoted to the other side of the road, avoiding Emma who was facing at the opposite side.</p><p>As one might expect, Emma wasn't the one.</p><p>His second date, Stella, happened just two days later, on a Tuesday morning. Unlike the first, this time, they're expected to meet in Pasadena. <em>Just the right timing.</em> She didn't explain why; maybe she was just a resident.</p><p>He arrived at a store that both functioned as a coffee bar and a bookshop near a community college. Upon arriving, his date was nowhere to be found. And he's being generous enough for arriving a minute late from their expected time.</p><p>She arrived <strong>thirty </strong>minutes later, and by that time Sheldon lost all of his enthusiasm. When she arrived, Sheldon handed her a piece of paper. In it was the information Sheldon needed, and she was only obliged to answer directly—no fuss—and honestly.</p><p>Sheldon lost more interest when she bombarded him with words he couldn't fathom.</p><p><em>An instructor at the nearby community college. </em>The justification for her tardiness, her lack of rectitude, and the prosaic rendezvous.</p><p>
  <em>Graduated in a liberal arts college.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Has a kid.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At least she's a doctor, but, what in the world? Why psychology? Who would want to get a doctorate in psychology?!</em>
</p><p>Acting upon intuition, Sheldon went running out of that place. He even startled everyone browsing through the bookshelves and queueing up for coffee when he let out an anxious screech. He was not as able-bodied as the others, but he brisk walked five blocks, under the scorching heat, and only realized it when he developed a double vision and almost collapsed on the sidewalk.</p><p>Amiable bystanders saved his ass when they called 911 and minutes later paramedics came running to his aid. But he insisted on just staying inside the vehicle—getting his appropriate emergency care—rather than being wheeled into the hospital only to be surrounded by more pathogens. Lucky for him, he got a free ride home and a lollipop for not biting his responders.</p><p>After recuperating that whole Tuesday and the subsequent Wednesday, he was up and running again by Thursday to be acquainted by his third prospect, one named Alice.</p><p>It was agreed upon to meet in a community center in Alhambra. It alarmed him when the location she sent was a Baptist center. <em>Oh no . . .</em></p><p>Upon setting foot at that place, he felt throttled. The crowd was a factor to it but being cognizant about the fact that he was surrounded by diehard Christians, it intensified his struggle.</p><p>He soldiered through their meeting, though hardly. It was pleasant at first. Alice's mental capacity seeped out from her—mind, mouth, and body language; without a doubt, a rational woman.</p><p><em>But why in a church's community center</em>, he thought.</p><p>She revealed everything about herself, even the pieces of information one deemed as personal. An intelligent one yet she dominated the conversation with her ongoing tirades, which left no room for Sheldon to have his turn. If he were to be married to this woman, it would be a nonstop battle of whose turn is it to talk. He now experienced what his friends were suffering through when he's talking.</p><p>It choked him up a little as he listened to the words coming out of her mouth.</p><p>"<em>I got an engineering doctorate in Princeton." </em>Oh no! An engineer in Princeton?! The Oompa Loompas of Science! He didn't foresee that matter.</p><p>It got weirder and weirder as their discussion continued, and his brain wasn't able to comprehend the words coming out of her mouth, as well as his'.</p><p>Identical to the prior dates, this one went downhill when his thoughts—that were supposed to be locked away in the secrecy of his mind—unchained from its locks and spewed out of his mouth. As his mother always said, "There are things one thinks but not say," and clearly, he wasn't listening during her lecture.</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, dear! You can't be kidding me?! Out of all the stupendous scientific programs out there, you favored engineering! And did it in Princeton, too? I'm sorry . . . are you deliberate with your thoughts upon weighing the different fields, or were you just intentionally blundering your decisions in order to gain popularity?!"</em>
</p><p>It was reasonably impertinent for Alice to act out, considering that she was a blonde Princeton-educated engineer, finding her way through California, only to be insulted by a lanky jerk with nothing to provide.</p><p>Sheldon was given a meaningful slap across the face, making the phony Christians in the room gasp in horror with a hint of amusement. Quite frankly, it teared him up a little. <em>The nerve of that woman!</em></p><p>Alice strutted out of the center—smug look in her face as though the man in question was a dominating patriarch crushing the working woman's dream. He hardly had a word in edgewise, much less belittle a woman. She might be a lunatic after all, hence, a smart idea for doing this in common space.</p><p>A healing bruise on his nose bridge, and now a red tingling mark on his right cheek and ringing in his ear, wow, this search might be the most treacherous ambition he has to deal with.</p><p>Good, God! His next prospect better be immaculate, or else, he would lose his marbles just getting this thing right!</p>
<hr/><p>He felt the breeze from the inside as he pushed the door of a café similar to his first and second dates. It was a noteworthy experience as he entered that place. He can easily count the people inside with his ten fingers and, for him, it was a delight knowing that he wouldn't be shied with oxygen in case this woman would be like the others.</p><p>Again, it was along the border of the cities Pasadena and Glendale—a convenient commute for the Pasadena man. He'd been around these parts several times, especially if he and his friends run an errand involving Glendale. He probably spent time in this shop a few times spread throughout his stay in California.</p><p>At least, he felt relieved in a familiar place. Damn, that woman might be onto something!</p><p>Upon browsing the customers—an old woman with her cup of coffee and morning newspaper, a young couple who couldn't be separated even though their table was meant for them to be facing each other, a middle-aged man with his laptop and an insulated tumbler, and a woman sitting by herself—undoubtedly, his date was the woman by herself.</p><p>He began walking towards her direction.</p><p>He greeted with high-spirit, "Hello . . . <em>Amy Farrah Fowler</em>."</p><p>The woman in question brought her head up and flashed a small smile. Upon recognition, she rose up and said, "Ah! Hello to you too . . .<em>Sheldon Cooper</em>."</p><p>"I assume you'd prefer not to exchange handshakes," she said.</p><p>Sheldon had a content look on his face. "You really do know me, <em>Dr. Fowler</em>."</p><p>"Certainly! I recall that time when you profusely declined it," Amy chuckled as they sat.</p><p>"And you were grateful enough not to force me," he said. "Although, I would be open to handshakes if I had witnessed that you lathered your hands with soap or rub any disinfectant into it," Sheldon suggested.</p><p>Amy rummaged through her purse and retrieved her travel-sized Purell, showing it to Sheldon. She then pumped some on her hands and deliberately spread it on every nooks and cranny. By the time she finished, Sheldon's hand was already in front of hers.</p><p>"You know that I couldn't resist a sterilized means of greeting." He smiled at the absurdity of their situation.</p><p>Amy grabbed Sheldon's hand and instantly felt the familiarity of their contact. It has been awhile.</p><p>"Do you want more Purell?"</p><p>"By all means, please."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Point of order…" A thundering noise filled out the room as he pounded his gavel on its block.</p><p>"Shelly, no need to be formal," Mary interrupted from the screen. It has been one week since the first meeting and Sheldon has called out a 'weekly assessment' to be discussed by him and his mother through Skype.</p><p>"Oh . . . alright," he ceded. Sheldon arranged his folders containing their information in a chronological manner and placed it on the kitchen island. He then poured out his tea onto his cup before carefully placing it on the coaster beside his laptop. He settled back to his chair and announced, "Why don't we start discussing?"</p><p>Mary nodded in agreement.</p><p>"I've been to four meetings involving the women that you recommended. Despite the fact that you knew them beforehand, and I didn't, does not mean that your impressions will be reflected onto mine."</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"The first one was a woman named Emma," Sheldon started.</p><p>"Oh yes! Emma Grace…"</p><p>"Why the eagerness?" Sheldon asked, unaware that his mother might be vying for anyone on the group. "Do I happen to know her before?"</p><p>"Ya remember Mr. and Mrs. Wright, the family just two houses away from us?" Mary asked.</p><p>"Oh yes! That Joey their son picked on me whenever we went off the bus together . . ." Sheldon recalled that incident. He scowled at the scathing memory.</p><p>"Aw, Shelly, it's alright . . . that Joey boy didn't grow past 5'5, and besides, Missy was defending you every time he picks on you," she explained, trying to soften the blow of that memory.</p><p>"Joey can't even lay a hand on me when Missy begins to crack her knuckles," he presumptuously declared. "What about them?"</p><p>"Well, that Emma is Joey's sister." Mary looked at the screen to a muddled-looking Sheldon.</p><p>"But as I recalled, Joey was the only child." Sheldon wrinkled his forehead as he shuffled through the neighborhood kids that taunted, belittled, and, quite probably, accepted him in their group; Emma Wright doesn't ring a bell.</p><p>"He was when we were in Texas. But then, his mother and father got divorced, and his father canoodled someone in California," Mary detailed in her scandalous voice.</p><p>"So . . . Emma was Mr. Wright's daughter?"</p><p>"Ya got it."</p><p>"Why would you set me up to a 27-year-old?" Sheldon frowned at his mother's disregard of an age gap.</p><p>"It's just 7 years," Mary disregarded. "Even Michael Douglas and Catherine Zeta-Jones have a huge, huge age gap." Mary gestured her hand away from her—emphasizing her argument.</p><p>"They're celebrities, Mom—of course, they'd want publicity. In addition to that, I'm a published theoretical physicist and a fierce competitor, but I would be opposed to dethroning Penny and Leonard as the most likely couple to argue because of their distinctive upbringing from two different generations," Sheldon retained with his belief that he ain't anyone's sugar daddy.</p><p>"Alright, baby . . ." Mary surrendered. "Anyway, how'd it go?"</p><p>"Aside from her glorifying hydrogeology, which, by all means still have the word 'geology' in it; her rainbow bagel Yankee hairdo; her propensity to be around kids; and not to mention her incompatible age to mine, it was impeccable," Sheldon testily replied. He knew that his mother was just being nice about looking after his dates, but his tendency to hold a grudge was powerful.</p><p>"Hey, ya can't talk to me like that!" Mary reprimanded.</p><p>Sheldon sighed heavily. "I apologize, Mom. The week I had was even worse than my finals week at university. Even that week was a delight," he explained as he reached for his tea. He sipped from it to relieved the parchedness of his throat due to his extensive rant.</p><p>"I never expected it to be like that, Shelly," Mary consoled his son.</p><p>"I felt the same," he said. Sheldon closed the folder he was folding and set it to the counter. "Let's proceed," he maintained as he clutched the next folder. "Stella," he said, gazing at his mother.</p><p>"Ah . . . Stella Jenkins," she reminisced. "Her mother and I used to be prayer partners when we were little," Mary beamed like a pleased Christian.</p><p>"Were all the women I met came from the same congregation as yours?"</p><p>"Mainly . . . Ya told me to find someone that I knew at least on the third degree," she assured Sheldon.</p><p>"Very well . . . I don't approve of her," he insisted, recalling that day.</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Well for starters, she was thirty minutes behind our supposed meeting time," Sheldon argued for the sake of his self-worth. His functioning similar to how Stella functions don't bode well to his strait-laced timetable.</p><p>"It didn't harm ya, did it?" Mary chided at his compulsive urge to be on time</p><p>"It did! People were kind enough to call 911 for me!" he defended with force.</p><p>"Ya called 911 because of her tardiness?" Puzzled, Mary grabbed an intricately cut crystal decanter she has preserved for dire situations. She poured herself a glass and returned to their call.</p><p>"Not because of . . . wait, w-what, are you drinking?" He peeked at his watch before proceeding, "At two in the afternoon?"</p><p>"Bourbon . . ." Mary raised her glass as though making a toast. "And it's four in the afternoon, Shelly," she assured.</p><p>"Mom, why are you drinking?"</p><p>"I'm thirsty . . . and I needed company. Ya know this talk will be looong, I can tell," Mary apologetically said.</p><p>"Where's your boyfriend?" Sheldon innocently asked. After the talk they had when he caught them in the act, Sheldon has been nothing but considerate about this topic. It got even better when he got a glimpse of his mother's suitor the last time he visited.</p><p>"Ya know that Ron's in League City . . ." Mary updated. Who knows where that guy hustles? "And bourbon was the easy option."</p><p>"Alright . . . but don't get wasted," Sheldon concurred. "911 was involved as a result of my unabashed trust to my ability to trek five blocks under the California heat," he confessed.</p><p>"Oh no . . ." Mary drawled, her accent seeping out. "Were ya hurt?"</p><p>"No, not really," he assured, gazing at the screen. "I just got a little dizzy and may have lost consciousness for a split second," Sheldon sheepishly said and gulped. His mother was an unduly neurotic woman and slight harm to her children would be a catalyst for another upheaval.</p><p>Mary's opened mouth filled up the screen. Her look of disbelief took over. "Why didn't you tell me, Shelly?"</p><p>"I'm not the one to taint our covenant! If you knew it by then, I'm certain that all succeeding meetings will be postponed by you," he defended himself. One thing's for sure in this predicament: he will not resort to just anything.</p><p>"I don't want ya hurting yourself," Mary beseeched. It may be the bourbon talking, but with or without bourbon, her intentions still existed.</p><p>"Don't worry, I won't," he affirmed her. Although he appeared to be undeniably determined, deep within him, he's as undecided as to his mother. If nothing else, he was being selfless and considerate to his mother and her well-wishes.</p><p>"So . . . not Stella?"</p><p>"Hmm . . . well, she has a doctorate in behavioral psychology…"</p><p>"See . . . she one of your kind! Plus, psychology? Ain't that in the sciences?" Mary praised.</p><p>"<strong>Social </strong>sciences," he pointed out. "She might be a doctor but I really don't commend her insensitivity to one's time, especially my time."</p><p>"Alright!" Mary submitted, she threw her hands up, one clutching a glass.</p><p>"And she has a kid," he said.</p><p>"Ain't that nice?! You've got two in one!"</p><p>"Nope. It's too much responsibility," he ended.</p><p>"Onto our next . . ." Sheldon digressed. He traded the folder he's holding to another one from the other side of the table. ". . . Alice Walker," he dragged his words.</p><p>"You know her," Mary informed.</p><p>He started wrinkling his brows. <em>I don't think so</em>. "I do?"</p><p>"Remember Pastor Jeff?" she asked. Sheldon rolled his eyes overtly. <em>Good, God! Another scandal?</em></p><p>"Her mother and Pastor Jeff had an affair when the both of them were briefly separated to their spouses," Mary revealed, again with her malicious talk.</p><p>"How am I supposed to know her?" he asked. Indeed, how was he supposed to know her?</p><p>"Well, it turns out that they had a big, big commotion just outside our church at that time, and, hear this, ya were in there!" Mary came out with the details unseemly, as though her revelation furthered mankind.</p><p>"Umm… Mom, I don't swear by hearsays."</p><p>"Neither did Joan's! She even got back together with Jeff! Lucky Christians, no divorce fees!"</p><p>Sheldon breathed. "Mom, let's not get sidetracked. And, please, lay off the glass," he reprimanded.</p><p>"Oh, sure!" she apologized. "I just had one glass. No more now," she said as the thump of the glass touching the wood subdued the call.</p><p>"This would not be a surprise; I <strong>despise</strong> Alice!"</p><p>"Woah, Smarty Pants. Alice is a very intelligent woman," she pointed out.</p><p>"I couldn't care less about her intelligence. Yes, she's brilliant, but Mom, she slapped me." Mortified, Sheldon was at a brink of hyperventilating. It was, at most, a god awful ordeal a person of his caliber has to deal with.</p><p>Mary gasped apprehensively. "What'd ya do, Sheldon?" <em>Uh-oh, no pet names.</em></p><p>"Nothing!" he bellowed defensively. He always assured himself that he did nothing wrong. "She was babbling on and on for ten minutes. I don't remember how long, I lost count. And then when I had the chance to talk, she slapped me!"</p><p>"Did ya say something hurtful?"</p><p>"I just commended her for risking her morale in preferring engineering—out of all the terrific programs offered by our educational system—in Princeton—the place where Leonard came from… If she wasn't informed, that combination makes you a laughingstock." he retold.</p><p>"Was that everything you told her?"</p><p>"I suppose calling her an Oompa Loompa may have crossed the line" he admitted. "But anything other than that? I was golden."</p><p>"I have no idea what you just called her, but, Shelly, that sounded like an insult," Mary reprimanded.</p><p>"An insult?! May I tell you that—"</p><p>"No, you may not."</p><p>"Alright then . . ." he agreed before mumbling, "Oompa Loompas are trustworthy and industrious beings . . ."</p><p>"Ya saying?" Mary drew her ear closer, catching a word her son was babbling.</p><p>"Nothing," Sheldon he defended. "Bottomline: Alice does not conform to my criteria."</p><p>Mary kept quiet for a minute. As repetitively defiant as his son, she had a suspicion that he, himself was not gaining something from this experience. What's worse was he might succumb to being a person that he wasn't in the first place. Mary feared of who her son might be after being thrown into this complexity.</p><p>"Ya have another one, right?" Mary asked, hoping their discussion come to an end soon. She concluded that the next one would just be like the others. Her son wouldn't be able to just pick his intended in the first batch.</p><p>"Ah yes . . . Amy Farrah Fowler," he said rather dreamily as he picked up her file.</p><p>Mary noticed how he sighed softly and the slight twinkle of his blue orbs. "Ya know her?"</p><p>"Do I know her?" he rhetorically asked, lightly chuckling. "Boy, that woman . . ."</p>
<hr/><p><em>"Sheldon, pleaseeee," Raj begged, almost willing to be on the floor, down on his knees. On the other hand, Howard</em>—<em>t</em><em>he one who most likely to let it go</em>—<em>stood guard behind Raj.</em></p><p>
  <em>"If he doesn't want it, don't force it," Howard said, looking bored with this endless pleading. It was them who set this up, might as well get this over with by quitting it or maybe Sheldon will bend. Either way, he couldn't care that much.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But this woman is remarkable, Sheldon. In fact, you do have a lot of similarities," Raj insisted, almost attempting to sell this woman for Sheldon to meet. He came nearer and flashed his pleading eyes to Sheldon who was by his desk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sheldon pounded his fist on the hardwood desk and breathed defeatedly. "Gentlemen," he interjected. "Must you coerce me into going into his date?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We won't bother you after this, Sheldon," Howard assured, tapping his shoulders.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Very well," Sheldon submitted. "Just this once. No more after that."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raj squealed as he jumped up on his feet, ducking down to wrap his arms on Sheldon's shoulders. Howard smirked at Sheldon's vulnerability.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes! Yes! You won't regret it."</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>"What's your answer?"</p><p>"Huh? What?" He snapped back to himself when his mother asked him.</p><p>"That Amy girl." Mary got intrigued by how his expressions changed after the mention of that name. It was as though 'Amy' was the answer to a lifelong mystery.</p><p>"Ah . . . yes," he stammered. "I've met Amy before," Sheldon disclosed nonchalantly</p><p>"Where? On a date?" Bewildered, Mary drew closer to the screen to look out for any signs.</p><p>"Not a date," he replied haughtily. "It was more of a relentless badgering from Raj and Howard if you will."</p><p>"When did this happened?"</p><p>"Four years and twenty-five days ago, to be exact. Along the corner of Fair Oaks and Colorado Boulevard," Sheldon detailed with precision. It was a flawless recitation of knowledge as though he's familiarized it every given moment.</p><p>"My . . . Why didn't you tell me?"</p><p>"Quite frankly, I wasn't informed either. It was only then, when I witnessed her face, that I came to the conclusion that the woman I was meeting was an acquaintance of mine in the first place.</p><p>"No, no. What I meant was four years ago," Mary went into detail. She certainly would like to know more about this woman.</p><p>"Oh, alright. It just never came to me."</p><p>"And was that the only incident where you met her?"</p><p>"No. I met with her for a grand total of five meetings," he disclosed, showing his five fingers.</p><p>"And then what happened?"</p><p>"What do you mean 'what happened'?" Sheldon was perplexed by the sudden interest of his mother.</p><p>"Why did it stop?"</p><p>"Oh," he scoffed. "You're mistaken, Mom. Amy Farrah Fowler is a remarkable scientist. That propelled her to be a visiting researcher on various educational institutions. Eight months in John Hopkins, five months in her alma mater, Harvard, and the two months in Columbia," he listed down, keeping his head high as though the accolades were his own.</p><p>"My, my. A brilliant woman."</p><p>"And highly accomplished one, too," he interjected.</p><p>"Back to the topic. What happened to both of you,"</p><p>"We communicated through emails and occasional snail mails," he said. "Wait a second, how did you know her?"</p><p>"Oh, funny story. Her mother and I were in the same Christian Caribbean cruise about a year ago," Mary recalled.</p><p>"How come you knew her mother completely?"</p><p>"Our rooms were adjacent to each other, and we would talk about our faith and family in that nine-day trip."</p><p>"So you just pimped me out to a stranger?" he exclaimed.</p><p>"Not a stranger! It was Amy's mother!" she relentlessly pointed out.</p><p>"Alright!" Sheldon regressed. "How'd you know about including Amy in this list?"</p><p>"Well Pattie and I exchanged anecdotes about our families, and it turns out both of us have an intelligent child!"</p><p>"And that was Amy?"</p><p>"Yes, and then, we exchanged contact numbers."</p><p>"That's all?" Sheldon questioned to the anti-climactic storytelling of his mother.</p><p>"Yes," she confirmed. "Wait a second . . . where were we with the Amy topic?" Mary asked as she secretly snatched the decanter one more time and refilled her glass.</p><p>"We just met yesterday, which concluded our first week of searching."</p><p>"And how was your experience with Amy?" She sipped from the glass.</p><p>"As usual, it was pleasant," he introspectively recalled, eyes glinting.</p><p>"What'd ya talked about?"</p><p>"Her recent research in Caltech . . . " he revealed with amusement</p><p>"She works in Caltech, too?"</p><p>"She is. I only knew about it just yesterday. Apparently, she began last January."</p><p>"And how come you only knew it now?"</p><p>"It didn't come up in our bi-monthly correspondence. And the neuroscience department is located in a different building. If we were to come across each other, the chances were slim to none, since she works at night."</p><p>"Oh, that makes sense," Mary came to a presumption.</p><p>"Indeed, but thanks to my contractual obligation to you, I've had a chance to catch up with Amy again." Sheldon smiled genuinely, recalling that time of day. Three hours was not enough time to carry on their conversation, given that it has been a while since their last meeting.</p><p>"Sooo . . . " Mary trailed off, raising her eyebrows in anticipation.</p><p>"What does 'sooo' imply?" he imitated awkwardly.</p><p>Mary sighed in resignation. "So . . . Is Amy the one you'll settle down in?"</p><p>Sheldon scoffed ridiculously. "Mom, you're mistaken. Amy Farrah Fowler is a friend."</p><p>"Why not? Since she's a friend, It'll be an advantage."</p><p>"You don't understand; if I were to wed her, our friendship will collapse and, ultimately, will lead to separation, ergo, no, I can't marry Amy Farrah Fowler."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Continuous italics for the flashback.</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Would you consider having friends that drop you off in an unfamiliar place with an equally unfamiliar woman? Sheldon Cooper doesn't think so. The badgering got so intense that he would lose his brains out if this went on. The fact that Raj and Howard had the audacity to do it to him was amusing—considering that he deems himself as an unshakeable being of constancy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Every so often, he views his friends to be exhausting and unbearable. They force you into achieving things beyond your grasp with the negligence of your own preferences.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As expected, he envisioned that this was his own doing. A result of his ill-conceived search for a co-tenant to share the responsibilities with.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why does being a physicist have to be so academically satisfying yet so stingy with the salary? If he could just afford that two-bedroom apartment, he wouldn't be in this tangled web of complicated mess of a relationship with a once verbally-impaired Indian man, a then sexually-deprived Jew and his microbiologist wife, and his lactose-intolerant roommate with a penchant for women who are out of his league, just like Penny.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He watched the white sedan screech on its way out of his sight. It was similar to those movies, where the parents drop off their child, exchange a couple of goodbyes from the car to the sidewalk, and off they go, freedom from the petulant little creatures. But, in his case, it wasn't his parents who dropped him off, and there were no formal goodbyes. Though, Raj and Howard must have felt the freedom from his petulant self.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sheldon groaned at the unbelievable set up his friends situated him into. He held the strap of his bag, holding on to dear life, as he passed person after person in the sidewalk</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stupid Howard and Raj, he murmured, as he kicked the blameless pole right in front of him, hurting himself as a result.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In reality, it was not really Raj and Howard that was stupid. As a matter of fact, it might be really him. Who in the hell would actually fall for this ridiculous ploy? He sighed as he came to the conclusion that he, indeed, was a de facto foolish person.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With a slight limp on his right foot, he fought through the pain and pushed the glass door of the coffee shop. His eyes wandered through the crowd, doing what an ordinary person would do in this place. It wasn't until he saw a woman—clearly anticipating one's arrival as she peeked at her watch at least three times in a thirty-second interval—standing by herself. Assuming that he was the one being anticipated, he drew nearer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I apologize, am I late?" he asked, seeking her face to see if she really was that woman. Having an eidetic memory, of course, he'd remember that woman in the photo Howard showed him in his phone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hmm . . . " she checked her watch "No, not really," she assured, gazing back to take a look at the tall fellow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Good," Sheldon sheepishly replied.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do you happen to be Sheldon Cooper?" The woman went straight through in asking.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Dr. Sheldon Cooper," he insinuated, raising his finger for conviction.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Of course, how insensitive of me, Dr. Cooper . . . " she flashed an apologetic smile. Sheldon returning an awkward one. "I'm Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler," Amy introduced. She held out her hand in anticipation of a handshake.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"My apologies, Dr. Fowler, but I don't do handshakes," Sheldon said drawing his head down and back up again, exhibiting that he was not ashamed of his idiosyncrasies.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Impressive. I deem handshakes to be a bit unsanitary, considering that we're not that kind of acquainted." She pulled out her hand and turned her back again to him. Amy started to look for empty tables, and upon spotting one, she moved towards it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then, why were you offering?" Sheldon asked behind Amy, as he followed her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amy pulled out her chair, never to be bothered by the assumption that the man should do that for her. "At the behest of social conventions, handshakes are often offered and/or required to produce either formality or sociability among cohorts," she recounted with competence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The play of words and her subsequent utterance knocked his R2-D2 socks off. In his mind, this woman was the ideal person to have been his friend and accompany him in the very beginning.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Tell me, Dr. Fowler," Sheldon drew his elbows to the table and positioning his hands in front of his mouth, beguiled by the mystery woman, "What would you like to drink?"</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>"Tea?"</p><p>To be honest, any variety of tea was very much appreciated. Not that he's deviating to his usual morning tea, but right now, he couldn't care less about the offered drink—tea or not tea.</p><p>About an hour ago, he reported back to President Siebert after almost two months of sabbatical. Of course, any employer would be delighted to have an employee back and not compensate for paid absences, but Seibert was the opposite. He was not hostile per se, he only wished Sheldon's leave was much, much longer.</p><p>As usual, pleasantries were unwilling exchanged between the two academics—just for the intent of softening the blow of his proposal. President Siebert was tipped-off by an unknown employee (Sheldon had an inkling that it was among Leonard, Raj, Howard, Kripke, or Bert from the geology department) that he was planning on shifting to dark matter and let go of his ladylove: string theory.</p><p>Surely his superior must be infuriated with the revelation, but President Siebert exhibited a docile attitude that made Sheldon came to a conclusion that, indeed, he was getting what he wanted. But everything crumbled down when Siebert answered a resounding no. What choice does he have? Lash out in front of his boss and demand action? Darn right, he did! But President Siebert was unmoved and ordered Sheldon to take a few hours to cool off and return. This time, Mrs. Davis would also be present to discuss his endeavors.</p><p>He entered that room with a thought of finally gaining what he wants, but in reality, he went out of there without anything to show his peers.</p><p>That's why moping around the cafeteria was the only viable option considering that he wasn't sure if his office was still waiting for him or Siebert had already relinquished that place, too. Darn the oppressive executives! Too engrossed about the outcome of his meeting, he was not able to complete his REM cycle last night and caused him to be this cranky in the morning.</p><p>"I suppose tea would be the appropriate beverage for my situation," Sheldon answered glumly, his chin situated in his palm. "What are you doing here, Amy?" he asked, glancing at the woman to make sure she was real.</p><p>"Keeping you company," Amy replied, taking the seat in front of him. "Why are you by yourself?"</p><p>He took a sip from his cup. "Hmm . . . lemon ginger," he noted with a hint of delight. Lemon ginger always gives him the kick he needed in a workday without succumbing to the highly-addictive coffee.</p><p>"I deduced from the time of day that you'd prefer lemon ginger as a drink to accompany you," Amy thoughtfully said, pursuing Sheldon's face.</p><p>"You are spot on," he replied, taking a sip. "My morning tea is valid until 10 o'clock and it's still—" he peeked at his watch, "—9:17."</p><p>"No worries, Sheldon," she let it slip and returned to him "Back to my query: why are you here by yourself?"</p><p>"I don't have any friends." He held down his head.</p><p>Amy let out a soft chuckle. "Sure you have . . . How about Leonard?"</p><p>"He's working," he answered inattentively, hanging his head. "So is Raj and Howard."</p><p>"There is something bothering you," Amy pointed out, wrinkling her brows and trying to decipher his dilemma.</p><p>"From me sitting here on my own, with my head down, and a warm cup of tea in my hands, you bet there is," he broached the subject.</p><p>"Has it been troubling you for a while?"</p><p>"Just this recently…"</p><p>"Would you like to talk it out?"</p><p>"Why can't my friends be like you, Amy?" he sulked, almost choking with his tea when he sipped to rough.</p><p>Confused, she tilted her head. "What about me?"</p><p>"You're intelligence is relatively on the same height as to mine. You're reasonable beyond our peers. You understand the complexity of my brain seeing that you're an expert on them. And in addition to that, you're a woman, too!" Now his vigor was much noticeable compared to five minutes ago.</p><p>"How does my gender play a role to your friendship conundrum?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. Out of all the <em>compliments </em>that were given, the one where being a woman intrigued her.</p><p>"Simple; Raj, Howard, and Leonard are men, ergo, they think with their penises. You, on the other hand, are a woman. And women think with their brain, although, I was always led to believe that women think with their hearts, too," Sheldon emphasized, as he was doing hand gestures that might be helpful for Amy's comprehension.</p><p>"But you're a man, too."</p><p>"A highly-evolved man, for that matter."</p><p>"Interesting notion," she said, amused. "Acting upon my brain's command, rather than what I truly feel, might be an ipso facto proof that I am indeed thinking with my heart."</p><p>"Hmm…" he hummed. Amy noticed how his brain got into work by just looking at his eyes. "So it will be like you feeling in your heart that you should decide with your brain is considered you, ultimately, deciding with your heart?" he inferred, caressing his chin with his fingers, deep in his thoughts.</p><p>"Exactly what I'm saying!" she proudly commended him. Undoubtedly, it wouldn't be a surprise coming from Sheldon.</p><p>Amy realized what a clever ruse she had formulated. Almost all the anguish and remorse were erased from his face, and now, Sheldon's back to his old self, thought-provoked and sensible.</p><p>"Was my approach to your dilemma effective?" she teased, knowing that in seconds, Sheldon will come to a conclusion.</p><p>"Dilemma?" he showed curiosity, as Amy raised her eyebrows in waiting. Sheldon's eyes lit up as he grasped the significance of Amy's ploy. He grinned and said to her, "Oooh, Dr. Fowler, you are a genius!"</p><p>She giggled at his realization. "I believe 179 exceeds the very definition of genius."</p><p>"Of course!" He shunned his own mistake. "I'm surprised that you came up with that solution in just a short time."</p><p>"Well, that's what friends do, right?"</p><p>"Indeed, yes," he replied with his glum voice again. <em>What is happening?</em></p><p>"Sheldon…" Amy reached for his hand. "Hey, is this still about that issue?" she tenderly asked.</p><p>"Yes…" Sheldon hesitated before continuing. "I have to meet with Mrs. Davis, from the Human Resources, because Siebert wouldn't let me change my expertise from string theory to dark matter," he attempted to explain to Amy. Despite her proficiency regarding brains and whatnots, surely she has a working understanding of physics at the intermediate level, to say the least.</p><p>"How is that?"</p><p>"Apparently, he said that my grant was only allocated for string theory, and they hired me because they needed a physicist with the expertise in string theory…" His voice escalated, like the words coming out of his mouth accompanied every breath.</p><p>"And that wasn't just it; I somewhat lashed out and he told me to return in the afternoon to meet Mrs. Davis," he continued, the fury of his utterance ebbed and flowed as thoughts brisked through his mind.</p><p>"What if they were right?" Amy indicated. Definitely, his vigor was not overlooked when she tried not to be overcome by his emotions.</p><p>"Are you taking their side?!" Now his voice attracted the people around them. Who said tea would calm down his nerves?</p><p>"No, you know that's not what I meant." She pacified him by clutching his hand tighter and not letting it be tensed from his anger. "You wanted to shift because string theory is down on a roadblock, right?"</p><p>"Precisely." Sheldon breathed out roughly and returned Amy's touch.</p><p>"Have you considered dark matter to be an apropos path to achieve satisfaction?"</p><p>"By meaning, satisfaction is to have different expertise to focus my brilliance into, then yes, it does," he answered.</p><p>"Say, isn't dark matter an impasse, too?" Amy asked with a consoling voice.</p><p>"Amy, you're taking their side!" he bellowed, once again attracting attention.</p><p>"I am not, Sheldon! I'm simply helping you comprehend this pigeonhole you're in!"</p><p>"That's enough!" Sheldon started sorting in the papers and notebooks he had.</p><p>"Sheldon, listen to me," Amy said with an authoritative yet encouraging voice. She sat still, not tolerating his show of temper; it will just encourage him to not be able to say what he's keeping to himself.</p><p>"Sheldon, what if shifting to dark matter would verify that, indeed, it is caught in a dead-end, and the satisfaction you will get is short-lived. You'd be caught up in this vicious cycle of disappointments and stalemates," Amy conveyed rather hurriedly. Her intent was for Sheldon to just calm down and listen to her. Maybe he'll gain something from what she's saying. <em>Just maybe.</em></p><p>Sheldon was frozen from what he was doing, dropping down the notebooks and papers mindlessly. He pursed his lips, as he was trying to comprehend all the information being thrown at him by Amy. With a change of heart, he slumped down once again and sighed.</p><p>"But I really want to focus on dark matter, Amy," he whispered—almost like pleaded—as he gazed into her eyes, begging her to tell him he was wrong.</p><p>"I understand." Amy's voice didn't falter. She felt Sheldon's confusion, and add up some emotions, it can be a bit overwhelming for the man.</p><p>Sheldon nodded before laying out his plan of action. "I wouldn't completely give up string theory, Amy."</p><p>"How so?" Baffled, she angled her head, waiting for his response.</p><p>"It can be compared to having a double major, where I get to dabble with string theory and dark matter simultaneously," he described, quite passionate about the field.</p><p>"I wouldn't be the one to hinder your plans, Sheldon."</p><p>"I appreciate that, Amy," he said and proceeded, "I'm sorry for that outburst."</p><p>"It's alright." She smiled delicately, telling him that she was not bothered at all.</p><p>"Why are you so good to me?" He squinted his eyes. It was so rare to have someone be this pleasant to him, and it was a woman, too!</p><p>"Why are you so hard on yourself?" she shot back into him. In all honestly, Amy enjoys being with him so much that when she was away for almost two years, her communication with Sheldon brought a certain warmth in her feeling.</p><p>Sheldon clasped his hands together and nodded once. "Touché, Dr. Fowler."</p><p>They were silent for a short while, occasionally gulping through their tea.</p><p>"Just take it easy, Dr. Cooper," she relented, gathering her cup and plate. "I'll leave you be. Good luck with Mrs. Davis," Amy's encouragement radiated within him as she rose up to leave.</p><p>"Thank you for the company." He flashed her a polite smile.</p><p>"No worries! Update me with the meeting," she pointed at him, "and for your quest to find Mrs. Cooper, too! Bye Sheldon!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Continuous italics for the flashback.</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>"Say, Howard, where did you discover that woman?" Sheldon blurted out of the blue in the middle of the boys' argument regarding the acclaimed Avatar. These group dinners have been a habit of them since the time it was only the guys. It was astonishing how people have been coming in and out of the group, accompanying them in this kind of gathering, considering their eccentric nature. Who'd thought they'd keep up with them?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everyone fell silent, as all heads turned back and forth to him and Howard—including Penny and Howard's girlfriend, Bernadette. Although deep in their own romcom repartee and not paying attention to the guys' endless chatter about science fiction, Sheldon's query intrigued them as much to Howard's disquietude.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Howard gulped really, really hard, throwing a pleading look at Bernadette who gaped daggers at him in return. He mindlessly inserted his fingers in his dickie to try and hide his guilt and, at the same time, assuage the narrowing of his trachea—as if it could be any help. Either way, he's doomed, and with Bernadette, there was no easy escape.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"A w-woman?" Howard let out a nervous laugh, smiling idiotically at his friends, before stammering, "W-What woman, Sheldon?" He avoided the penetrable looks of his girlfriend and played with his food. All eyes were on him, waiting for answers. Every one of them expecting for hell to break loose once the secret is out and Bernadette erupts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Amy Farrah Fowler," Sheldon said deliberately, enunciating every syllable of her name. Now, it was Sheldon's turn to be gawked at. Similar to Voldemort's stomach-churning moniker, every women's name—excluding that of her mother, sister, Meemaw, Penny, and Bernadette—was regarded to be someone who must not be named in his presence, or in other scenarios, just dump the name in the trash and move one. How ironic; it was he who mentioned the name, in the first place.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Howard, upon realizing that he dodged the bullet of his girlfriend, started breathing again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Phew!" he sighed in relief, wiping his brow with a trembling hand. He peeked at Bernadette and squeaked, "Honey, Amy Farrah Fowler!" He mirrored his action towards his dickie a few seconds ago, but now, it was accompanied by the relief from not getting caught from hiding something. Good thing, there were no obvious secrets to hide from his girlfriend, or if there were, she wouldn't be on top of it because he had never told anyone, not even Raj!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bernadette leered at Howard fiercely, but she eventually softened and diverted her look at Sheldon. "Howard knew her from me, Sheldon," she said with her sweet, understanding voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How did you become acquainted with her?" Sheldon asked, interested in the situation where Bernadette was stumbled upon his newfound friend.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, Sheldon, Dr. Fowler was in-charge of most biology labs at UCLA. I got to meet her there," Bernadette retold.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What were you doing at UCLA?" Sheldon wrinkled his brows in confusion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I got my Ph.D. there, remember?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh . . ."He envisioned the time where Bernadette's university was mentioned, and, frankly, it sparked nothing. "My apologies, Bernadette."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's okay, Sheldon," she dismissed with her squeaky voice. "So how was your date with Dr. Fowler?" she hinted, beaming from ear to ear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oooh, a date!" Penny teased, that ridiculous look on her face whenever she hears a gossip manifested. "Tell us about it, Shelly."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sheldon shook his head in exhaustion. 'Must you always meddle with my life?' he thought, as he recounted times where Penny was the sole initiator of noticing anything involved with him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I was bombarded with threats by these two rubes right over there," Sheldon discussed, pointing his finger at Howard and Raj. In return, the two gentlemen exhibited an incredulous look of disbelief.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"C' mon, dude," Raj contended right after gulping his beer. "I'm ashamed to tell you this, but we begged on our knees, remember?" he continued before looking at Howard for assurance.</em>
</p><p><em>Howard scoffed and leered at Raj. "Well, </em> <strong> <em>you </em></strong><em>begged on your knees," pointing at Raj. "I was ready to let it slip, but Raj, here, was persistent as a Jewish man in need of a fatty cheeseburger!" he jest, again with his asinine retorts.</em></p><p><em>"Aren't you the</em>—<em>" Raj started.</em></p><p><em>"Guys!" Leonard interrupted, gazing at Raj and Howard in disbelief. Again this wasn't their territory, to begin with. "This not about you two. Sheldon</em>—<em>" he shifted his eyes to the man on his spot, "</em>—<em>why don't you fill us in with the details?"</em></p><p>
  <em>"Fill in?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, how'd it go?" Penny interjected this time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It was pleasant," he started, afraid that he might give away to much. "Amy Farrah Fowler is a formidable, civilized academic."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Amy really is an intelligent and thoughtful woman. I remembered her keeping me company when I had to stay late for my dissertation. Although, Dr. Fowler is a bit straightforward and indifferent about various matters," Bernadette told, a bit uncertain of revealing information about Amy.</em>
</p><p><em>"And that what makes us very much alike," Sheldon casually hinted, grinning like a little boy who finally found his playmate. Everybody's jaw figuratively dropped</em>—<em>at least for some. This was an unbelievable proclamation, and none of them had the thought to record it in any way possible.</em></p><p>
  <em>"Damn, Sheldon's got a ladylove!" Penny gushed, raising her wine glass, as though encouraging everyone to toast for the new success.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>"Come in!" Mrs. Davis announced from the other side of the door. She was gonna let the person come in right from the first knock, but decided not to do so when it was accompanied with a second one, and then a third unnecessarily annoying one. Alongside it was a robot-like voice that supported her assumptions.</p><p>"Good afternoon, Mrs. Davis." Sheldon greeted rather formally, with no fuss and irrelevant lecturing. Despite his slight distaste to what others might call as 'suiting up', his friends pointed out that since he was requesting some pressing matters to be resolved for his own intentions, there's no way he could slip on his superhero garb.</p><p>"Dr. Cooper," she stood up, "Why don't you settle down?" she offered with her hand the head seat from across the ten-seater conference table.</p><p>He was deeply aware of the magnitude of this meeting. The last time he stood in this very room was when he had to face the board of directors of Caltech, at the age seventeen, a year and a half after his brief stint in Germany. He was grilled ruthless by grown men, including the president at that time, as to why was he a worthy researcher and how he'll substantiate his claims.</p><p>Like any other circumstances, he was undeterred; providing answers that they were expecting to hear. Of course, those men were just pure business and thought that raising the iron fist in front of a young boy would make him wet himself, but no he didn't. Jokes on them, he tinkled right before the meeting. He knew his capabilities. He set their expectations straight. And in his lifetime, he never looked forward to getting so many pats in the back that it might have left a small depression on his shoulder—both sides.</p><p>And at that very moment, he vowed to react the same way to the previous one. Though, he was not really hoping for that many pats in the back.</p><p>"Where is President Siebert?" he asked, making himself comfortable in his seat, as he unfastened the lone button of his coat.</p><p>"He just needed to get something," Mrs. Davis answered and offered him a polite smile.</p><p>"I thought we're starting at one?" He peeked strongly at his watch. She glanced at hers, too.</p><p>"It's only 1:07, Dr. Cooper."</p><p>"Precisely. Seven minutes is no—" he was interrupted when President Siebert barged in the room rather unhurriedly like he has every time in the world. <em>If I were him, I'd be ashamed with that display of tardiness. Even it up with nonchalance, and that man is a certified cuckoo.</em></p><p>"My apologies. I forgot something in my office," he said, throwing a look at Sheldon and back to Mrs. Davis. He strode to the front, opposite where Sheldon was sitting.</p><p>"Why don't we start?" President Siebert began as he set down a brown folder that he was holding and clasped his hands together.</p><p>"Please. I have no other intentions beside this balderdash," Sheldon whispered sardonically. He thought that the eye-rolling went past his superiors; he was wrong.</p><p>"Let's quit the attitude, Dr. Cooper," Mrs. Davis reprimanded, as she looked at him with a bit of pleading.</p><p>"Very well." He concluded that Mrs. Davis was the mediator between the two. On how she'll sell this for Sheldon to ultimately make the deal was lost on him. She knew by then that the arrogant, strong-willed of an attitude of Dr. Cooper was to look out for.</p><p>"Dr. Cooper, we've discussed your proposition after our meeting this morning, and we might have found a solution for your quandary," Dr. Siebert started while giving Mrs. Davis a knowing look.</p><p>"And, say, what would that entail?" he asked, as he scooted forward from his chair to hear what preposterous solution they came up with.</p><p>"As you know, Dr. Cooper, we can't just let you change your field," Mrs. Davis started explaining, occasionally looking at President Siebert for approval.</p><p>"Well, President Siebert made it very clear this morning," Sheldon retorted. In time with the end of his reply, a surprising vibration transversed through the glass of the table, accompanied by a faint ringtone no one can distinguish.</p><p>Sheldon was acquainted with the sound, much to the others' confusion. He quickly grabbed his phone from the table, flashed a tight, apologetic smile to his superiors, and inserted it in the inside pocket of his suit after ending the call. Both the man and woman were baffled by the display of humanity from Dr. Cooper but were more confused with the choice of ringtone and the intensity of the vibration from the device.</p><p>"Shouldn't you be answering that, Dr. Cooper?" Mrs. Davis questioned. It doesn't matter who gets a call or when, but Sheldon was subservient of the professionalism of the group.</p><p>"It was nothing," he disregarded. Of course, it was nothing! He never threw a glance at it, hence, he has no clue. He gazed back in waiting. "I'm sorry. You can continue, President Siebert."</p><p>President Siebert cleared his throat to reclaim his momentum once again. "If we're going to let you switch to dark matter, you'll need to agree to the terms laid out by the university," Siebert pointed out, reaching for the brown folder.</p><p>"Pardon me, but we do know that we have a lot of topics we need to cover. Why don't you lay it on me, President Siebert; I wouldn't intervene."</p><p>"Alright," Siebert agreed. "First on our compromise: you'll need to start from the beginning by being a junior professor."</p><p>"Excuse me?!" Sheldon almost went hysteric. He couldn't fathom being an official lecturer for the span of months, or, god-forbid, even years. His previous experiences with it brought back awful memories: being virtually mocked by his students and being a human spitball enabler, just to name a few.</p><p>"Dr. Cooper, let President Siebert continue," Mrs. Davis appealed.</p><p>Sheldon nodded his head with no vigor or whatsoever. He hesitated on whether reacting again or just let it the discussion flow.</p><p>"You'll be teaching graduate-level physics five times a week," Siebert continued.</p><p>"President Siebert . . ." Sheldon begged softly. No, he does not intend his professional life to be involved in other people, excluding that of his colleagues.</p><p>"Dr. Cooper," Siebert sternly warned.</p><p>"Please, Sir, hear me out," Sheldon demanded quite respectfully. He sighed heavily when Siebert reluctantly nodded his head for him to continue. "Is there any way that we can adjust my teaching schedule? My research just can't be thrown on the back burner in exchange for the enlightenment of the callow."</p><p>President Siebert and Mrs. Davis exchanged knowing looks, as though they weren't even startled with this bombshell. They've predicted this complaint from Sheldon. Of course, they wouldn't want to arrive empty-handed in this situation.</p><p>"We can give you three classes a week," Mrs. Davis offered, glancing at the folder for clarifications.</p><p>"Can I at least be flexible with my schedule?" Sheldon raised firmly, despite the fact that his insides were rattling in suspense.</p><p>"And how would you prefer it, Dr. Cooper?"</p><p>"Two classes on Tuesday; one on Wednesday. And the rest of the week, I can do my research," he proposed rather confidently.</p><p>"Need I remind you, Dr. Cooper, it is for us to decide on how we'll resolve this matter for you," President Siebert warned.</p><p>"I'm already complying with the terms applied for me to shift expertise, President Siebert, what more do you want to seize from me?" Sheldon replied. His voice caught snag from his throat, cracking from the nerves.</p><p>"Dr. Cooper," Mrs. Davis started. "It goes without saying that you are one of the principal contributors to our university—"</p><p>"Certainly."</p><p>Mrs. Davis sighed. "But sometimes, you seem to forget that you are an employee of this institution."</p><p>"So are you," Sheldon stressed, his fists slowly turning pale under the table. His frustration was increasingly taking over his genius. <em>A display of rage means a defeat on his side and a victory for theirs,</em> he repeatedly voiced out in his head to, at least, keep him grounded in the present.</p><p>President Siebert breathed heavily as he rubbed his fingers between his brows. He glanced at Mrs. Davis to beg and help him, but otherwise decided because, ultimately, this will be his decision. He dropped his hand and returned his look at Sheldon. "Alright, Dr. Cooper, I agree with your proposal," he surrendered.</p><p>Sheldon acknowledged President Siebert's conclusive verdict by gesturing his head. "I, too, abide by yours."</p><p>Silence accompanied the discussion as both parties came to the realization that their problem finally found its resolution.</p><p>Sheldon started to be on his feet but was taken aback by a few questions that eluded him a while back. "May I ask what graduate-level physics have you elected me to instill in the minds of the half-baked mortals."</p><p>"Analytical mechanics, Dr. Cooper," Mrs. Davis answered on behalf of President Siebert.</p><p>Sheldon scoffed at how easy the subject was. Even a child genius can explain it. "And how long will this take?"</p><p>"Give or take, one academic year, Dr. Cooper. And if everything goes smooth, we might as well keep you in the running."</p><p>"I think one academic year is enough, President Siebert."</p><p>"We'll see, Dr. Cooper." President Siebert approached him. "You'll start on September 8th. That's still two months from now. We'll send you your schedule and syllabus in a few weeks. In the meantime, you can still do your research."</p><p>The two approached Sheldon and offered their hands, which he took out of respect. After expressing gratitude, he pivoted to the door but was halted when President Siebert mentioned, "Dr. Cooper, you might want to check that call a while ago. Sorry for letting it go."</p><p>
  <em>Drat!</em>
</p><p>As he closed the door behind him, he reached for his phone and his pocket.</p><p>
  <em>1 missed call</em>
</p><p>
  <em>2 messages</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From: Eve</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sheldon, are we go this afternoon?</em>
</p><p>Right. His <em>fifth</em> prospect.</p><p>He shook his head in negative as if the one he was talking to was just in front of him. He replied, <em>"Can we schedule it tomorrow?"</em> in which he got a suspiciously blithe <em>'Amen'</em></p><p>
  <em>Odd.</em>
</p><p>He went back to his messages and opened the next one.</p><p>
  <em>From: Amy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Doing good?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since that very first meeting, he repeatedly rehearsed every single information about himself that needed be disclosed: name, age, educational attainment, devotional upbringing, just to name a few. And that goes for his prospects, too. He vowed to be straightforward yet, at the same time, be bearable. That plan didn't adhere to his own quirks. The sole reason why some meetings—well, almost all—went downhill the minute he heard malapropos speeches from his dates.</p><p>But not from Amy. She was a delight. A role model for his succeeding prospects. They should be looking up to Amy.</p><p>When his fifth date, Eve, was supposedly done and finished by Monday after his meeting but was moved to Tuesday because he was not up for it, it didn't concern him to make a list of his supposed queries. He had it all stocked up in his noggin, and he was confident from the experiences he had. Like what he always says to himself whenever he gets the hang of something: he was an absolute god in this area.</p><p>He came sashaying in there—a 24/7 diner along Altadena—complacent as one can be, with a smug facade and unfaltering attitude that spoke millions of him, only to be thrown off with a weak tug on his hand.</p><p>Upon inspection, a kid was the sole initiator. Sheldon became a bit fazed and unconsciously reached for his Purell to sanitize his hands systematically. He gave the child a look, gestured him to put out his hands, and dropped a blob, which the kid obeyed duly.</p><p>
  <em>"Mister . . ." the kid called out with a tiny voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What?" he somberly replied. If this child is one of those kid solicitors, there'll be no doubt about reporting it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"My mommy told me to call you when I see you." the little boy answered while gazing at the man towering over his little body.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Your mommy?"</em>
</p><p>As soon as Sheldon replied, a woman, maybe in her late 20s or early 30s, emerged from a hallway with a sign that says: 'Restroom' and greeted him. Sounds appropriate. It was Eve.</p><p>Pleasantries were exchanged. No handshakes, just a timid smile that suggests a docile attitude from both parties.</p><p>The conversation between Sheldon and Eve went on as soon as they sat down at a booth, Sheldon on one side, while the mother-son duo was on the opposite. Now on his second week of encountering women, he warranted himself to be as friendly as what his sanity limits him to be. The first week was his 'trial run', so to speak, and after the initial test, it was time to deal the week with no suspicions.</p><p>She was notably tolerable. However, it was little more than what he was expecting from the first date of the week.</p><p>A job in the tech industry as a software developer. <em>Impressive. Without the programs that run most of the advancements in our century, technology</em>, <em>as we know it, would not be as monumental and extensive . . . But isn't that what burnt out, tech-savvy millennials do?</em></p><p>A dean's lister and a graduate of computer science at UCLA. <em>I wonder if she knew Amy . . . or perhaps Amy knew her.</em></p><p>A devout Sunday, nine a.m. attendee of the Altadena First Baptist Church. <em>It struck curiosity as to what was the extent of the validity of that place. Was it really the first Baptist church of Altadena? A churchgoer, no less. A rightful justification of the 'Amen' as her response to my text.</em></p><p>And above all, sitting right in front of him, a child, who goes by the name Ethan, no more than ten years old. <em>Again with the child dilemma. It's like my mother is not listening to me.</em></p><p>But it was not the child who hindered his intention to proceed on 'warming up' to Eve. It was what she disclosed that struck horror to a smooth-sailing meeting they have.</p><p>
  <em>"His father forgot that Ethan was supposed to be staying with him tonight . . . It was supposed to be yesterday but our date has been canceled . . .</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Although, Ethan's father is always supportive of him being a marine biologist. . ."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I really want Ethan to have a complete family. . ."</em>
</p><p>Ah, not too bad for that little boy. An occupation in the sciences, albeit life sciences. What bothered him the most was the numerous mention of Ethan and his father. Sheldon was not one to sever the relationship he's not even a part of. It pains and frightens him to be involved in this web of unorthodox mess and possibly ruin something that clearly has a sign in bold writing that says: <strong>DO NOT TOUCH.</strong></p><p>As much as he appreciated the company of the timid little boy, who was clearly respectful and amiable towards him, and his mother who did nothing but talk about her child instead of herself, he does not want to meddle into their lives. Clearly, there's still some emotional residue between Eve and whoever is the father of Ethan.</p><p>Before leaving them for good, Sheldon showed his gratitude towards them by promising to offer them tickets to the aquarium for Ethan to immerse himself to his beloved marine animals. For Eve, Sheldon gave her some words of encouragement—albeit a little stiff, considering that he's Sheldon—which she took kindheartedly.</p><p>As they parted ways, he contemplated about another failed attempt of wooing (he can't think of any word appropriate for his situation) someone to be his partner.</p><p>There was always some quirk or reason that stymied his decision that ultimately led to another stalemate. Whether be it from a hefty responsibility of a child, an excessively contrasting characteristic to his very own, a par to subpar mental acuity or just from the mere fact that he does not want to taint any previous relationship he had solidified, it always ends up in nothing.</p><p>In the near future, just probably on Thursday, he'll be meeting another one. And, without a doubt, it'll end up just like the others: uneventful in certain ways that he can't seem to set his hopes any further.</p>
<hr/><p>He dreaded the Wednesday morning after his meeting Eve. He felt rather unusual about his environment as soon as he opened his eyes and took a second to be attuned to another tedious day.</p><p>Whenever he wakes up in the morning, Leonard never fails to run the coffee machine and with that, a faint coffee aroma wafted through their whole apartment, but it has been a week since Leonard last slept in 4A and be with his 'buddy' Sheldon. Of course, the separation didn't hinder the morning drive to work, and whenever Sheldon's whim demands them where to be.</p><p>Since Leonard hasn't been staying in his apartment for a while, for sure the coffee smell left Sheldon unsettled and frightened. The aroma was much more robust and distinct that he feared that maybe their apartment was being robbed by robbers with an affinity to morning coffee after a day's worth of work.</p><p>He was more than wrong when he heard the commotion coming from the kitchen. As Sheldon rounded the corner from his bedroom, passing through the bathroom, and stood very still at the end of the hallway to a platform that was suitable for observing nosy roommates, he witnessed the saccharine interactions between Leonard and Penny.</p><p><em>Of course, it's just Leonard and Penny</em>. The explanation for the rather sharp and powerful coffee smell that he's rarely encountered before: there were two coffee drinkers huddled in his apartment. Nary an amateur robber who overlooked the potential of being arrested by leaving the owner's coffee maker going.</p><p>Approaching them with deep curiosity yet not so deep that it'll be unpleasant, Sheldon sat at the far left bar stool beside the island. With his cat-like footsteps, Penny and Leonard weren't able to spot him immediately.</p><p>"Sheldon!" Penny greeted in shock but quickly redeemed her greeting as a friendly one.</p><p>"Ahh!" Leonard turned his face just in time with Penny, "There you are, buddy!" He beamed, raising his cup to Sheldon.</p><p>"Where did you think I would be, <em>buddy</em>?" He wrinkled his forehead at how preposterous Leonard was being. After all these years of training him, he still never got to Sheldon's own caliber.</p><p>"Nothing. You just got up a little late," Leonard explained, leaning with his arm on the island and facing Sheldon.</p><p>"It doesn't seem like what you'd do," Penny added. She turned her back to the boys and continue with whatever hodgepodge of a breakfast she's preparing. But it smells good, nevertheless.</p><p>Sighing, he nestled his chin on his palm and his elbows against the island. Looking reluctant, Sheldon revealed as to why he was not up to his schedule, "I slept a little late last night."</p><p>"Why? I heard you were home by 7." Penny turned back and shot him a look of curiosity. Leonard did the same with his eyebrows.</p><p>"I did, but something's been bothering me for the past week," he said.</p><p>They've been noticing it, too. Sheldon was unusually quiet and kept to himself whenever they were together. After getting home just about two weeks ago, the group only got to gather around once on Friday for Chinese night. Even that gathering wasn't able to stir Sheldon's mysterious itch to be the talk of the town.</p><p>It took a barrage of persuasion and hints for Sheldon to recount the <em>glorious</em> railroad trip that took him more than a month to accomplish. Unlike any other dinner nights where Sheldon Cooper turns into Sheldon Pooper, it seemed like there were no party poopers invited that Friday night with his reticence.</p><p>"Is this about the women?" Leonard broached the subject with a hint of secrecy. Although there were only three people occupying the apartment, and every one of them was aware of the women issue, the thought appeared to be something so delicate for Sheldon alone.</p><p>Sheldon asked with heavy eyes and a raspy voice, "What do you know about it?"</p><p>"That you dig chicks," Penny implied frivolously. <em>Again with the asinine talk, Penny,</em> Sheldon thought with apathy.</p><p>Leonard took a sip from his cup. "But have you have machine-like feelings for them." Now, it was Leonard's time to be meaningless.</p><p>"Why would you assume that?" Sheldon said a bit offended with the assumption.</p><p>"Because you are Sheldon," the couple mentioned in unison.</p><p>The words coming from Leonard and Penny—two of his very close friends—caused something to flutter inside of him. Of course, he's Sheldon. He can never be Steve or Kevin or Caligula. He's always Sheldon. End of story. But something tells him that the connotation of their phrasing was that he's unlike any other. He was the outsider, the last pick, the black sheep, but he knew himself more than anyone, and they couldn't be more wrong.</p><p>"Why are you here in my apartment anyway?" Sheldon said bitingly.</p><p>"Remember, this is still my official residence, Sheldon," Leonard defended. <em>Again with his wonky eyebrows</em>. "And we ran out of coffee," he added, pointing at the coffee maker.</p><p>"And yet you've been away for more than 120 hours without any valid reasons or official notice," Sheldon implied, drawing his arms across his chest.</p><p>"That doesn't mean anything," Leonard calmly replied.</p><p>"Just cool it, Sheldon. Leonard is still your best friend. No need to hurt each other."</p><p>Sheldon let out a sigh. "Sorry, Leonard, that was uncalled for."</p><p>"It's okay, Sheldon. I'm sorry, too."</p><p>"Okay. Breakfast, boys!" Penny announced as she carried three plates—one in each hand, and the other, balanced onto her forearm. Despite her newfound job as a pharmaceutical sales rep (a fact that Sheldon recently knew, alongside with her shocking, new hairstyle), her waitressing skills were definitely up to good use.</p><p>"Finally, French toast on French toast day!" Sheldon rejoiced, his mouth drooling over the said breakfast and the befitting schedule she eventually was accustomed to.</p><p>"You're welcome, Sheldon."</p><p>"Yum, yum." Setting down the plate in front of him, he couldn't help but voice out his enthusiasm.</p><p>The group started to make their way into breakfast. Subtle sips of coffee and orange juice, faint moans signifying delight, and casual talk between Penny and Leonard prevailed Sheldon's intention for the morning.</p><p>"Leonard, do you remember Amy <em>. . .</em>" Sheldon trailed off, "Amy Farrah Fowler?" he muttered in the middle of the couple's talk. Finally, he had the courage to let out what has been occupying his mind.</p><p>Leonard and Penny exchanged looks of bewilderment that ultimately piqued their interests. "The girl you dated a while back?" Leonard blatantly disclosed with food in his mouth. Penny shook her head in agreement.</p><p>"Excuse me, there was no dating involved; Amy and I are friends," Sheldon defended, frowning over the false accusations.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, say it to yourself when you got cranky when she ended your Skype call over some suitcases," Penny recalled. He was scowling and groaning about how he was <em>infuriated</em> that Amy shot him down in between his narration. Since Sheldon's wifi connection has been erratic for four days, it was just the vacant window they have until the connection fails again.</p><p>"I was not cranky! She needed to pack her belongings before going to John Hopkins, and she assured me that my timing was just wrong! Nothing more." He maintained his strong-willed attitude so much more so that he knew he was on the right regarding the Amy situation.</p><p>"Oh, that's right, she had that fellowship in John Hopkins," Leonard realized. "How was it?"</p><p>"She told me via email that it went well. She even told me she met your mother at Columbia!" The mirth from Sheldon was not overlooked by the couple. He's like an incandescent light bulb ready to illuminate the room in all of its four corners.</p><p>"Oh, great <em>. . .</em>" Leonard sardonically replied, eye-rolling.</p><p>"I know right!" The sarcasm was lost Sheldon, as usual, "And Amy went to all sorts of universities on the East Coast." He recalled the time Amy disclosed her plan to him. Like any friend, he was more than delighted.</p><p>"Why were we on the Amy topic, again?" Penny interrupted mid-bite of her French toast.</p><p>"Oh <em>. . . </em>umm <em>. . .</em> we just saw each other. After two long years." Sheldon grinned sheepishly, like a young boy talking about his good friend.</p><p>"Wow, two years," Penny stated in disbelief. "She's here in California now?" she added, prying for information.</p><p>"Yes. In fact, she's currently working at Caltech, albeit only as a consultant for a few months. But with the brilliance of that gal, she'll land wherever she wants." Sheldon's expression suddenly turned pleased and reminiscent.</p><p>The two hadn't learned to live with his unveiling of emotions. Who knows? Maybe Sheldon was just feigning his reactions just because he was proving it to their faces. That Amy girl was not his word of mouth when she was still in California.</p><p>He was tight-lipped and evasive about the personality of Amy that they doubt that there was hardly any communication between the two. And now, he has spoken of Amy more than he has disclosed everything about her since the last four years of their <em>relationship</em>.</p><p>"That's great! You'll get to see your girlfriend again." Penny beamed.</p><p>"Not my girlfriend, Penny <em>. . .</em>" Sheldon scowled. <em>Every single time,</em> he thought.</p><p>"As you wish." Penny gestured her hand down, as though bowing in front of royalty.</p><p>"You'll see her again today?" Leonard interjected as he eyed Sheldon.</p><p>"Hmm <em>. . .</em>" He peeked at his watch. "Maybe. Last I saw her was Monday so I'll probably bump into her at lunch."</p><p>"You want us to sit with you," Leonard started, "or you'd rather be alone with Amy?" If this was an implication giving them time alone to themselves, Sheldon grasped it immediately but chose not to comment any further.</p><p>"Don't be silly, Leonard." he guffawed. "I'm sure, Amy is fine with you guys."</p><p>"Really? Wouldn't it be awkward considering that we don't know Amy well," Leonard apprehended. He'd only seen Amy in flesh once when he dropped off Sheldon to their date. However, he caught a glimpse of Amy numerous times whenever she and Sheldon video calls each other.</p><p>"Why would you make it awkward?" Sheldon's forehead wrinkled in bemusement.</p><p>"What am I saying? Of course, it'll definitely be awkward," Leonard whispered, eyeing Sheldon who didn't seem to have heard his antics. Considering Sheldon, who is already awkward, and Amy, who seemed to be connecting to Sheldon and his awkwardness, it'll absolutely be a nerd-geek fiasco.</p><p>"You know what, I have never seen Amy personally,"</p><p>"Sure you have," Leonard replied to Penny's revelation. Out of all people who could have encountered Sheldon's so-called girlfriend, Penny was on the top of their heads, especially in regards to snooping and stalking.</p><p>Sheldon flung Leonard a quizzical look. "Hmm <em>. . .</em> No, I believe Penny is right," he agreed.</p><p>"You should meet her. I remember she and Bernadette know one another, right?" Leonard insisted, looking at Sheldon for confirmation.</p><p>"Yeah, I suppose I could ask her."</p><p>"It's okay, Sheldon. No need to rush," Penny assured.</p><p>"I'll run it by her," Sheldon agreed, as he popped in the piece of bread and sipped the last drop of orange juice. On his feet once more, giddy as ever, he announced, "C'mon, Let's keep moving! We're gonna be late!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From her peripheral vision, she saw an obscured figure looming from the front side. Not that she was expecting someone to accompany her that lunchtime. It was completely unusual to have someone join her at the last minute. It was usually scheduled, a colleague or an assistant, or just a friend, perhaps.</p><p>Upon raising her head, the figure, who turned out to be a man, beamed with familiarity and benign temperament. "May I join you?"</p><p>"O-Oh, Sheldon! Hello!" Amy replied with a surprised voice, but soon after, she warmed up to his presence.</p><p>"May I?" Sheldon asked once again as he stood still and carried a tray with his lunch in it. A grin was plastered on his face the whole time.</p><p>The very notion of Sheldon joining her for lunch, with a bunch of academics and his friends surrounding them, startled Amy. <em>People might talk,</em> she thought. Taking into account the people who she'd become acquainted with in the past five months, this will intrigue them exponentially.</p><p>She cocked her head and glanced behind Sheldon. Two tables away from them were Leonard, Howard, and Raj, offering her a convivial smile and a small wave. She smiled back and awkwardly returned a quick wave to the group.</p><p>Although she was not formally introduced and had rarely seen Sheldon's friends during their brief acquaintance and her time in California, he didn't pass up on a chance to talk about his social circle.</p><p>How gullible and naive Leonard was. How Raj was the most sensitive of the group. How promiscuous Penny was during her early years. How the sweet Bernadette mellowed down a derelict, devil-may-care Casanova that was Howard. That and his fondness to talk about himself and his work were his platitudes. Amy has nothing against it. Besides, Sheldon was too keen to know more about her life's work and greatest achievements that it overshadowed her eagerness to know more about him.</p><p>A hushed call emanated from someplace. And then again, but it was much apparent that time. "Amy?" Sheldon called out for the third time drawing his head down to peek at Amy's lethargic eyes.</p><p>The fourth request captured her attention back to her friend. "Huh?" Amy asked, her eyes flickered back to the present, and she shook her head to clear any thoughts that arose. "Y-You want to sit here?" She looked around the cafeteria once more, oblivious about the whirlpool of people flooding the cafeteria. "W-With me?"</p><p>"Yes, Amy." He smiled immensely at her. "With you." Amy's indecisive and confused reaction was overthrown at how eager Sheldon was on sitting with her.</p><p>"Umm . . . sure, why not?" Amy responded with a bit of reluctance, but it was wiped away with how Sheldon lightened up the mood. <em>What's with him today?</em></p><p>"Thanks!" He pulled the chair out with his foot and gently set his tray on the table, arranging his water bottle and two plates to his own accord. Amy's bewilderment still went unnoticed to Sheldon.</p><p>"How about your friends?" She raised the question with a bit of hesitance. Sheldon's friends might think less of her when she tries and <em>steals</em> their friend away.</p><p>"Oh," Sheldon replied, coming back to his senses after a short spell of enthrallment.</p><p>He gazed back at his friends, his eyes as though asking for permission, but was acknowledged by six thumbs up waving back in return. Not that he really needed their approval. "They'll be fine," Sheldon assured, deflecting his arm in dismissal. "I bet they're jumping for joy when I'm not around them to profess my knowledge," he joked, although Amy sensed from when he dropped his head a little and the change of tone that he delivered it halfheartedly.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sure they would not," Amy convinced him. Out of consciousness, she clutched his hand, squeezed it to put him at ease, and smiled at him reassuringly. Realizing her brazen actions, Amy slowly pulled away from his hand, hoping Sheldon wouldn't notice any of her shameless physical contacts but was put into a hold when Sheldon returned back her touch and squeezed her hand.</p><p>"You think?" he asked timidly. Too encumbered with pride that he does not want to presume that his friends really care for him. These feelings and assumptions only became familiar to him when he had that train trip. Now every time he feels something, it was not immediately dismissed; there was always a split-second of acknowledgment of his emotions, although it was not perpetually put into resolve.</p><p>"Well, they put up with your shenanigans and, however burdensome for your part, you put up with theirs, too."</p><p>Amy really does know what to say in times like this. It's like her brain is wired to solve his problems, and not to be pretentious, he seemed to understand Amy's brain, too. Machines be damned, Amy's got it all covered.</p><p>It's a wonder why Sheldon hasn't taken advantage of Amy's acumen a long, long time ago. <em>How can I cultivate my friends to be just as perfect as you, Amy?</em></p><p>"I guess that's valid." Sheldon shrugged his shoulders in dismissal, masking his immense amusement at his and Amy's camaraderie.</p><p>Sheldon began to devour with his lunch, as Amy continued hers.</p><p>"To what do I owe the pleasure of being your lunchmate?" Amy shied away from any apprehension and straight-up asked Sheldon cheekily, never hiding her grin.</p><p>He chuckled at her question and at how playful Amy was being. "Oh Amy, the pleasure is mine just being with your company." Sheldon reciprocated her grin as Amy popped in a cherry tomato in her mouth. "I just want a fresher face to begin with," Sheldon revealed, lightly blushing from his secret. Amy wasn't concern about his pink-tinged cheeks, seeing that her face was glowing red with gratitude, too.</p><p>"Well, I'm already 31, but I don't know if I'll consider my face to be 'fresh', so to speak," Amy joked.</p><p>"Truth be told, you still looked the same as our first meeting." He's never been this blissful as before, and apparently, he's never been this flattering about her physical appearance when they met years ago. It was just pure admiration of wits and brains, nothing more.</p><p>"You too, Sheldon. You never changed a bit."</p><p>As he noticed Amy gradually turning rosy, and him slightly feeling an increase in temperature, especially in his ears, Sheldon relieved them both from any awkward conversations and broke away from the cloying flirtation. "I feel like our meeting last Saturday has gone in a heartbeat."</p><p>That statement wasn't giving them any favor, either. When Sheldon realized that his attempts to be civil and dignified have morphed into a deep-seated, intimate territory, his thoughts began to drift in different directions. He was losing the tenuous grasp of his indifference.</p><p>Amy regarded his reaction as something a man of his competence succumb to whenever his mechanisms start to click instinctively on its own. She never looked at it as odd or boorish; it was fascinating seeing him in the zone. "I agree with you," she intercepted his trance, "But we can still talk any time of the day."</p><p>Regaining his composure, he cleared his throat and said in a raspy manner, "Indeed, we have the time in our own hands." He coughed lightly, roamed his eyes around, and waited in anticipation on Amy's next move</p><p>"What would you like to talk about?" Amy started.</p><p>Sheldon thought for a while, furrowing his brows. "Hmm, well . . . Penny's relentless insisting on meeting you has gone full-scale," he suggested. Although, Sheldon was not sure if Amy was okay with his proposed topic.</p><p>"Has she?" Amy asked as if she was dropped a saucy gossip, secretly gasping underneath her breath.</p><p>"I assure you, she has been pleasantly eager to meet you since I told her your back here." Sheldon nodded his head to guarantee Amy.</p><p>"Oh, Sheldon, I'm not quite sure." Amy shook her head, pondering over his suggestion.</p><p>Considering her unacquainted status with everyone in his group, it was hard to decide. Even her relationship with Bernadette was somewhat on the professional side. They did exchange some personal information, sure, but it wasn't enough to gauge their relationship as comfortable.</p><p>Questions crammed her thoughts. <em>Will they be welcoming? What if she gets mauled and forced to engage in caterwauling?</em> Sheldon told her about Penny's rugged upbringing. <em>What about Sheldon? Will he be there?</em></p><p>"Will you be there?" It wasn't supposed to come out like that. Great, now she sounded like a needy girlfriend. It caught her off guard, so was Sheldon.</p><p>"Would you prefer for me to be there?" he rattled. "Because I can do it. I'll be the mediator if and when she goes bananas on your meeting," he vowed, with appropriate hand gestures to ease Amy's concerns</p><p>A pleased and grateful look was etched on Amy's face as Sheldon has sworn by. "That's nice of you, Sheldon."</p><p>Without any pause, he suggested, "Will tomorrow be okay?"</p><p>"Thursday?"</p><p>On top of everything he blatantly recommended, he missed one thing that occupied his after-work schedule tomorrow. "Oh, how reckless of me. I have scheduled something for tomorrow after work."</p><p>"Oh, I'm fine with Friday," she dismissed easily, without any doubt of his whereabouts, "that's if you're fine with it, too."</p><p>"Certainly." Sheldon smiled. "Besides, it's Chinese food night, and the guys and I play vintage video games afterward."</p><p>"Is my presence mandatory during the video games part? Or can I just go home after dinner?" Amy asked, not wanting to sit in on some boring games.</p><p>"You can join us while we play!" She seemed to activate Sheldon's giddy side. "After dinner, we usually tidy up the apartment, Penny and Bernadette ditch to Penny's apartment with a bottle of wine, while the guys warm up our console," he mentioned like he'd committed it to memory, which Amy found amusing</p><p>"What do Penny and Bernadette do?"</p><p>"You know what . . . I have no clue." He was dumbfounded. "We usually finish after three hours and Bernadette knocks on our door—slurring and unable to remember her footing—and lures Howard to go home. I doubt that they only had a bottle of wine considering Penny's tomato red face and Bernadette's unsteady stance."</p><p>"Oh, a <em>girl's </em>night . . ." Amy trailed off. She's never been to a girl's night before. Mainly because she doesn't know any other girls to enjoy it with. What would it be like?</p><p>"Yes, I heard that numerous times! But I'm puzzled as to why Raj was involved in some of their gatherings."</p><p>"You mentioned that Raj and Howard have a weird pseudo homosexual relationship. Maybe Raj is just in touch with his feminine side, hence his tendency to bond with the girls."</p><p>"You do make a fair point, Amy."</p><p>The rest of lunch continued in resounding silence with occasional mentions of topics spanning from various fields. Reverted to their old routine of science lingo. None of them seemed disinterested and distracted since the beginning.</p><p>As they finished off their lunch, both Amy and Sheldon had to confirm the Friday night dinner with friends. Still no change of heart. Amy will finally be meeting the people who he considers his family, even though he never admitted it.</p>
<hr/><p>Strutting through the grandiose lobby of Caltech felt commonplace for Sheldon. For others, a freshman or a visitor perhaps, they would be delighted by the vaulted ceilings and the marble flooring, accompanied by stunning oil paintings of God knows who. He's been in their shoes way before in his naivete and unseasoned self.</p><p>Even though the halls were familiar and considered stale, the everyday sight of it eluded pretty much Sheldon's whole stay at Caltech. The main reason for his obnoxious acquaintance with the halls was Leonard.</p><p>Instead of their normal routine where Leonard parks his car near the Physics building and they would just have to walk for five minutes, he decided to drop him off just in front of the campus. The miscreant didn't even bother to enter the premises. Sheldon was not, at all, briefed about this, which put him in a sour disposition early in the morning.</p><p>It was something about Leonard going to USC and talking about his expedition funded by Stephen Hawking. Good Lord! That thing was a year ago, why would they want to dig deeper into it when it produced nothing fruitful for the science industry? Nonetheless, they picked Leonard to do the talking. Maybe they've run out of scientists involved in the expedition that they opted for their last resolve. Doesn't matter! Leonard was anxious as hell as he was driving Sheldon to Caltech that he kept rambling nonstop.</p><p>Since Leonard was occupied with his pity charity, Sheldon surmised that maybe Leonard will not be able to take him to his sixth date. It was an unlucky day for him, too, as he didn't bring his bus pants.</p><p>Howard still had an issue to resolve about his mother and Stuart that Sheldon doubted Howard can drive him. And Raj was busy canoodling with his new girl, Emily. Bernadette and Penny sure are busy with their pharmacy talks.</p><p>That led him to ask the only person who he thought might be a big help. Pausing along the corridor for a while, he reached into his pocket and searched for her contact number.</p><p>"Hello?" Amy answered just after two rings.</p><p>"Hi, Amy. Sheldon." He continued his travel, now crossing the next parking area for his building.</p><p>"Oh, Sheldon! Hi!" she prattled off before continuing, "Just wait a minute!" Sheldon heard a dull rattle, a thud, and whoosh from the other line. Confused, he drew his phone close to hear what was happening and shallow breaths emanated through it.</p><p>"Are you okay?" he asked with a concerned voice, halting on his feet. <em>Oh no, maybe Amy's getting robbed.</em> Now, his imaginations were getting vivid when Amy didn't reply immediately.</p><p>"Amy?!" He practically screamed in horror, his voice echoed through the slightly crowded hallway, garnering a few glances and looks of confusion from people. That didn't hinder him from worrying about Amy.</p><p>After three seconds of idle, he heard shuffling from the other line and Amy was back again. "Hi! Sorry, Sheldon, my handbag fell," she assured on the other line, unaware of Sheldon's near disruption of sanity.</p><p>Sheldon let out a heavy breath of relief, clutching his chest with his right arm. "I thought something bad happened to you!" He tried to keep his voice calm, but the anguish seeped out of him despite his best efforts.</p><p>"Oh no, it was nothing. My belongings just rolled off the floor, that's why I wasn't responding," she said nonchalantly.</p><p>"Good, good." Sheldon started his travel to the second floor. "Are you busy after work? Around 5:30 maybe," he inquired, hoping Amy will be of any help.</p><p>"Umm . . . sure, I'll be done by, say, 5 o'clock," she made known. "Why, what's happening?" She transferred her phone with her left hand as she unlocked her lab door.</p><p>"I hope you can give me a ride. I'm meeting someone in Glendale, and I have no one to give me a ride," Sheldon revealed as he halted from the top of the stairs and caught his breath.</p><p>"I see. No bus pants?" Amy teased.</p><p>"I was unprepared. Leonard has a speaking engagement at USC and I'm stuck here with no means of transportation."</p><p>"Alright, just meet me at the parking lot. You do know my building, right?"</p><p>"Yes, the one adjacent to mine; you told me last Saturday." Sheldon stopped in front of his office door and fished for his keys in his pocket.</p><p>"Good. I guess, see you later."</p><p>"Yes, I'll see you, too, Amy. Bye."</p>
<hr/><p>"Where to?" Amy enthusiastically asked as she hopped down the steps outside of her building. Sheldon was perched on one of the railings, hunched back, and occupied with his phone. The afternoon warm light streaked faintly across his face, making his eyes narrow down to avoid the glare. She likened him to a student who was patiently waiting for his girlfriend to finish off class. Too engrossed in her fantasy, she didn't realize the implication of her boyfriend-girlfriend analogy.</p><p>Sheldon turned his face to her and offered her a friendly smile. "Hi!" He leaped from the railing causing his messenger bag to sway a little. He briefly pocketed his phone and turned toward Amy, standing straight after doing so.</p><p>After realizing that Amy was waiting for a response, he muttered out loud, "Uh . . . umm . . . It's called the Lazy Hog . . . I have no clue what that place is," he disclosed as he watched Amy continue to the last step and was beside him.</p><p>"Lazy Hog . . ." Amy tried to search for her memory of establishments she'd been to or even passed by within Glendale. She carried on walking with Sheldon on her tail. "Oh, I remember, that's near Glendale Galleria!" she announced, her face lighting up like she hit the jackpot.</p><p>"Well, considering your from Glendale, you're near Galleria, right?"</p><p>"I am, but that place is nearer to Galleria and I passed by it once when I was going to the public library." She glanced back at Sheldon before asking, "Who are you meeting there?"</p><p>"Oh, it's about my obligation to my mother . . . The one I told you about."</p><p>Although Sheldon had already disclosed this matter to her—and all of the women she met—the history behind it was still unclear to Amy. She knew about the objective of it, but she was oblivious to his motivations. She knew that this was certainly beyond him, but he was displaying quite the opposite.</p><p>"Oh, that one," Amy replied, not wanting to dig deeper. "Still no luck?" she asked as she reached for her keys.</p><p>"Unfortunately, no. It seems like every woman I met didn't 'sparked' something." He air quoted <em>sparked</em> to justify his claims.</p><p>Recognizing that Amy was one of those women, Sheldon retracted what he said. "Oh no, Amy, it wasn't applicable for you! You are a wonder… above them all."</p><p>"Well, you are, too, Sheldon." She looked pleased and not offended at all, which appeased Sheldon.</p><p>"Believe it or not, Amy, you're one of my closest friends," he admitted to Amy, standing from the passenger side, over the car roof. Her pleased reaction was steadfast.</p><p>"Believe it or not, you're mine, too."</p><p>Sheldon replicated Amy's emotion and grinned at her.</p><p>"Maybe, you're the only close friend I have," she disclosed in a self-deprecating manner, smiling half-heartedly at him, but quickly shifted her emotion as not to alarm Sheldon.</p><p>It didn't go unnoticed. His shoulder dropped, and his grin slowly vanished. His worries developed for his friend. Of course, Amy was special unlike the other. He considers his relationship with his friends to be more sibling-like. Brothers and sisters caring for each other, guiding each other, although he's getting strong-armed by his <em>brothers </em>and <em>Penny</em>. But Amy was an exceptional specimen. There was a deeper unexplainable connection between them that he doubted that it was a sibling-like relationship.</p><p>
  <em>Definitely, you are more than a sibling.</em>
</p><p>"Oh, Amy," his voice softened as her name emerged from him, "I really have to introduce you to my friends."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Right after meeting Eve on Tuesday night, Sheldon had a renewed faith toward meeting more women. He expected less from Eve, considering all the unnecessary religious talks, but she was thoughtful and they had the most lighthearted talk any stranger couldn't have. Even her son, Ethan, was a delight.</p><p>He thought it was the start. Soon, all the succeeding women will be checking all the requirements off his list that he wouldn't be able to make out a decision. He feared that accomplishing his obligation would not come into fruition, and he'll end up breaching his contact with Mary and be done with women all in all.</p><p>His renewed enthusiasm was at a hundred percent right after Amy dropped him outside the meeting place. This time he'll be meeting a woman named Freya who—like the others but excluding Amy—was not familiar to him in any other way. Just the name and the meeting place, that's all.</p><p>The hundred percent shriveled down to seventy-five when he was still outside the establishment. Amy was long gone and he doesn't have any way out of this mess. Looking up, there was a signage <em>Lazy Hog</em> with dim neon lights highlighting the name. He surmised that this place might be outdated with how it's facade does not look modern at all.</p><p>And then he remembered Howard's adventurous tales from his bachelorhood. How he would narrate his accounts of strip clubs and prostitution and alcoholic beverages and other escapades that he had long forgotten intentionally because of how graphic it was. He recalled Howard's mentions of the equivalence of neon lights and strip clubs. <em>If it isn't neon, begone!</em> as he always says. The reference was still ambiguous for him at that time.</p><p><em>Now, that is neon</em>, he thought as he gulped real hard, white-knuckling his messenger bag. <em>Is this a strip club?</em></p><p>He should have obeyed Howard's warning, but he can't simply walk away from this. He's here now, might as well get it over it quickly and easily. He felt beads of cold sweat forming on his neck and forehead as he clutched the door handle. He pushed through the door and was surprised by what he saw.</p><p>It wasn't a strip club at all. There was no prominent music blaring in the background. No electro dance, funky music at all. No flashing, epilepsy-inducing lights around him. Not much people, too, considering it was only 5:45 in the afternoon.</p><p>What welcomed him was the soothing, soft jazz playing in the backdrop, top it up with subdued lighting coming from orbs suspended from the ceiling, causing the ambiance to be agreeable for his own eyes. A long bar counter was situated at the far corner, parallel from where he entered, alongside with bar shelves boasting with high-quality liquor for the masses. He wouldn't consider himself to be a drinker but the profusion of hard spirit and liqueur and wine build onto the authenticity of the place.</p><p>He regarded the place as something drawn right out from the 1920s speakeasy milieu, complete with secretive impression and ridiculous names. He thought it'll be the endmost drop-off zone of moonshine and absinthe from the likes of Al Capone and his mafia.</p><p>That led to his seventy-five percent plummet down to a below-average fifty percent. The place was decent but not as decent as a serene library or an aromatic coffee shop. Not his go-to-meeting place at all. There was an inherent fear that he was in the Prohibition Era and, any time, this place might be busted out by police looking to detain zealots of alcohol bootlegs.</p><p>Scouting the area, he saw a wave that might be aimed at him. There was no other person trying to catch his attention, so that woman must be the one he's supposed to meet.</p><p>He dragged his legs across the room, fleeting through the sea of unoccupied tables and occasionally occupied bar stools. Drawing near the woman, he slowed down his pace and stood still, opposite from her chair. "Sheldon!" she announced as if they've known each other for years.</p><p>He smiled a polite smile and asked, "Hi, are you Freya?"</p><p>"You got it right, buddy!" She slapped her hand on the table, causing it to tremble lightly. "Why don't you sit?" she offered, while still beaming at him.</p><p>"Umm . . . thank you." He settled down in front of her.</p><p>Noting his sixth date, her features were isolated insofar that he'd never seen it in previous dates. Her hair: blonde—peroxide blonde—almost sufficient to light up the room. <em>Definitely bleached. </em>No visible tattoos; there might be some lying below her blazer. What was that flickering in her nostril… O<em>h, God, a piercing! </em>The size of it was not that distressing; it was just a stud, but still, what if it develops into an infection?</p><p>And her drink: deep amber liquid in a lowball glass. He's lost at what her drink may be. An old fashioned drink perhaps. Might be a Negroni. But he can't clearly see if it has anything mixed into it, possibly a citrus rind or ice to top it up. And, of course, he can't rule out whiskey served neat.</p><p>Accompanying her beverage was a platter of onion rings, nachos, and curly fries; the juxtaposition of her and her choice of food. Onion rings and nachos, yay, but, curly fries? No, not that one. Memories of suspicious, lone curly fry mixed in with his regular fries resurfaced, images crawling through his brain. Dark times, indeed.</p><p>Fifty was weighed further down to twenty-five percent. <strong>Twenty-five</strong>. At any other occasion, twenty-five was his threshold for considering on going home; he was making an exemption just for this.</p><p>"You might want to order something." Sheldon's daze was interrupted by her. It's creepy at how her gaze felt like it was boring into his skin. It's like he's being stripped naked by Freya.</p><p>"Uh . . . I'll pass. I'm full of all the eclairs I ate before leaving the office." His posture stiffened from his blatantly lie. Although his facial tics—the one which indicates his fabrication—were kept at bay, there were still manifestations of his dishonesty. He can't seem to control it all.</p><p>There were no eclairs or any other pastries in his office, for that matter; it was just a ruse to cut back the minutes that he'll be spending in this spooky God knows what. However, Amy offered him some Chex Mix on the way to Glendale, which he took with enthused heart, but he supposed it wouldn't aid him throughout the evening. Truth be told, the Chex Mix wasn't enough to satisfy his rumbling stomach.</p><p>"Oh, okay. Drinks?" Freya offered, scouting the area for any servers.</p><p>"No, thanks. I don't drink," Sheldon quickly dismissed, frantically waving his hand to stop her. Realizing that a beverage may, at least, help him in soldiering through their time together, he conceded, "Although, sparkling water wouldn't be so bad."</p><p>A server approached him, and he deliberately listed his order: sparkling water on a highball glass with ice and a lemon wedge. Sounds juvenile, but that's the only drink he can handle right now. <em>Better not screw this up,</em> he thought as he watched their server walk out of their sight.</p><p>Turning back his head to her, he started, "I apologize Freya, but I do have a lot on my plate lately. Why don't we start with our objectives." He leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs, pausing for her to start talking.</p><p>"Alright." Freya straightened up her back and began with her story.</p><p>Same old, same old. She got the upper hand when Sheldon learned her occupation leaning towards the sciences: dentistry. <em>Pediatric dentistry</em>, to be exact. He saluted the healthcare providers; not without them would he be able to keep his incisors healthy, as well as his wisdom teeth removed.</p><p>But still, she worked in pediatrics. An average of ten kids each day; that's a lot of rowdy tiny people. More and more children every single visit.</p><p>Adequate higher education and choice of university in Pennsylvania. Enough to grant Freya her DMD status. Now that he can think of it, she was not wearing any other kind of blazer; she was wearing a blazer with her name on it—like what any doctor would wear.</p><p>From Glendale, too—another advantage for his part.</p><p>It wasn't her credentials that plagued him most. Mind you, she was more than qualified and might be one of the few women with a chance to be his wife. It was the meeting place that made him ill at ease. It had a different ambiance to it—something like a two-fold identity. There was a possibility of that place to be a front to an illegal massage parlor or an illegal goods trading, perhaps. Either way, it does not sound good in any degree.</p><p>The room started filling in for the first fifteen minutes—patrons and newcomers alike. The soft jazz playing in the background turned into something bass-heavy and no soothing effects. He thought it was from his sparkling water causing his insides to tremble but was alarmed further when it came from the bass of the music. He can hear the music gradually gain its volume as much as the chatter of the crowd provoked it back.</p><p>He was almost at zero percent. If it wasn't for his sparkling water, he could shut down right in the middle of their conversation.</p><p>Before too long, he explained to Freya his current dilemma. Gently but with a bit of strength as she probably can't hear him through the blend of noises, he told her how he's afraid none of this would work. Even without the music and the crowd aiding his anxiety, he still couldn't fathom a universe spent with her.</p><p>He tried his best to be as respectful to her and as grateful for the company. Unlike the disastrous predecessors, he was brave enough to tell her it was not working. He didn't just walk away like none of it happened. He didn't go through his tirades and offensive jabs, which caused a few painful comebacks.</p><p>He left the place peacefully with no disputes and name-calling. Freya was sensible and let him off the hook despite his promise. She disclosed that she was not interested in men at all and was just forced to meet him. The revelation got his eyes wide as a saucer. He wasn't able to down his sparkling water to the last drop, but he was thankful for the escape.</p><p>Pushing through the crowds, he was welcomed with the busy streets of Glendale. The warm, summer breeze challenged his windbreaker. A mix of red, orange and purple fused the sky, making a striking display of the sunset from the west.</p><p>He's got no date to finish the night with, no friend to take him home, and most importantly, no bus pants to make any public transportation viable. He's got nowhere to go.</p>
<hr/><p>He dragged his limp legs across the carpeted floor, hoping that he'd be able to reach his apartment without plunging down the stairs. A long, demanding day merits to have a peaceful and effortless place to succumb into. Instead, what welcomed him was four flights of stairs, causing his legs to wobble from just looking at it. <em>When the hell will this stupid elevator work?</em></p><p>Sometimes, it was energizing to walk up and down his apartment, get some exercise, but most of the time, the lack of an elevator was just pure bullshit. He's paying for the monthly services fee for this building, they might as well fix the elevator.</p><p>With his weak hand, he keyed into his apartment. "Hello, sweetie!" A familiar voice rang through the walls, warming his soul. His energy managed to give his fiancee a big smile, albeit a weak one.</p><p>"Hi, Penny," Leonard greeted as he dropped down his satchel and approached Penny. He positioned both his hand on her waist and gave her a quick kiss.</p><p>"How was USC?" Penny asked, dragging her hand across his shoulders.</p><p>Leonard exhaled wearily and slumped his shoulders. "I never knew that talking to people continuously would be this exhausting," he disclosed.</p><p>"Tell me about it," Penny joked, laughing at how lightweight Leonard was in terms of social interactions. Even from her waitressing days, there were endless social interactions. From customers, coworkers, strangers, there were no breaks whenever she's on her shift. Similar to her new job right now. She's traveling from doctor to doctor, pleading them to consider buying their drugs. She's a social butterfly, every interaction was just a piece of cake.</p><p>It was the opposite for Leonard. "I don't know how you do it, Penny." He pulled away and plonked down the couch, resting his body.</p><p>"I'm used to it, sweetie," she explained, "and don't worry, it's just a one-time thing."</p><p>"I don't know if I can do that again," he doubted. "What time did you arrive home?" he questioned, peeking at her from his spot.</p><p>"Around 5:30. Why?"</p><p>"You fetched Sheldon? " Leonard insisted, expecting she'll say yes. He supposed Sheldon would call Penny to drive him home.</p><p>"Fetch?" Penny glanced at Leonard nervously laughed. "Why would I fetch Sheldon?"</p><p>"He didn't call you?" Leonard shot up from his inclined position, worry manifested in his voice and body language.</p><p>He instantly retrieved his spare key and left the apartment in haste, leaving the door ajar. Penny followed just behind him, trying to assuage any of his fears.</p><p>"Leonard, I'm sure Sheldon's home. He might have hopped on a bus," Penny reasoned out behind Leonard as he fumbled for the door.</p><p>"He didn't bring his bus pants," Leonard rattled, unlocking the door. After he swung the door open. "SHELDON!"</p><p>His voice echoed through the place. Lights were still turned off. No appliances working in the background. Nothing peeking from the hallway. No sign of Sheldon.</p><p>"Oh, shit!" they cursed in unison.</p>
<hr/><p>The buzz of the bustling street was not foreign to him; Pasadena has a fair share of busy streets, including Los Robles. There were plenty of incidents where he needed to wander the streets at night just to get to his destination.</p><p>What he thought as he was walking down the sidewalk was a prophecy-like experience for him. It eluded him right as soon as he went back to California.</p><p><em>Why didn't he get a car?</em> Sure he can afford one.</p><p>He grappled through driving from Houston to Galveston, why can't he do it in California? There were a lot of reasons that he can think of. Maybe because he had no other way out of Houston but drive. Or maybe because he was brimming with adrenaline when he decided to drive in his hometown. Either way, there was no excuse that he operated a car, and he was not able to think of any bad things precipitating from driving.</p><p>But, surprisingly, it was the company that elated him whenever he's being driven about. Despite being a recluse his entire life, he never truly admitted it to himself that he needed someone. And just the idea of someone tolerating him for what he's being, where he's coming from, resuscitate his chafing heart.</p><p>All these years, he thought he was giving Leonard or Penny or whomever it may be to accept the gift of Sheldon—letting them cherish his persona while it lasts. But instead, the reality of it was quite the opposite. He was given the gift of his friend, holding it in high esteem, for him to function fully. He could not deny it any further.</p><p>He halted on a street corner, not quite sure if this was the street he needed to take.</p><p>He recalled when she was driving him along Glendale, Amy was looking at this direction when she said as a matter-of-factly, "I live right there."</p><p>It was a possibility since the street was lined up with houses and residential buildings, he just does not know what building was hers or if she lived in a house. But pretty sure, Amy said she lived in an apartment similar to his.</p>
<hr/><p>It was nearly 7 pm, and Amy usually goes home from around this time. But she had to play chauffeur for Sheldon and was home by 6. She just hoped that he will be fine with his date and not cause any commotion.</p><p>Now that she could think of it, the main reason that he requested her to give him a ride was because he does not have his bus pants ready. He also casually mentioned that all of his friends were busy, and he could not think of anyone better to ask for a ride but Amy.</p><p>That pleased her. And while she's already wearing her comfy nightgown, a bowl of pasta salad was waiting for her, and an episode of Brain Games eagerly waiting to be played, she would not think twice if and when Sheldon needed a ride.</p><p>Sheldon was a special man, so much so that Amy couldn't imagine a universe where he does not exist.</p><p>Even though they've been apart for more than two years, Sheldon still held a part of her. Their communication is not one would consider something as conventional. They've exchanged emails numerous times a week, checking in on each other. Even if they've rarely communicated through Skype or phone calls, their friendship didn't falter.</p><p>Settling herself down her couch, she grabbed her remote and turned on her show. As the lights flicker from the television, she soon grabbed her dinner and munched on it on end. Disregarding any outside distractions, she was immersed in what she was watching, when suddenly, a thump rang through the room.</p><p><em>It was just the TV</em>, she thought, but there was another thump. She roamed her head frantically around the room as she feared that she was being haunted by spirits. She rose up and backed up to the wall slowly when another thump echoed.</p><p>With relief, she surmised it was coming from her door. She relaxed her body and approached the door, pausing her show for a second. On her toes, she glanced at her peephole, only to be welcomed with a man she's well familiar with.</p><p>"Sheldon!" Amy greeted in shock. He was covered with a sheen layer of sweat, hair ruffled, lips pale. He was no longer wearing his windbreaker.</p><p>"Hi . . . Amy, good evening," he panted between words, leaning his hand on the doorframe to support himself.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" It almost came out as an accusation but, in reality, she was shocked to be visited by Sheldon. He could have called, she wouldn't be angry. And when did he know where I live?</p><p>"I have something to say to you . . ." The words trailed off of his lips.</p><p>Amy peeked her head around the hallway, thinking that Sheldon might be held hostage and forced to get to her and hold her hostage, too. "Can't it wait tomorrow, Sheldon?"</p><p>"What if I told you that I'm entering the second phase of my contractual obligation to my mom." He didn't respond to the question, instead, he started with his own tirade. <em>It has to go out.</em></p><p>"Um . . . that sounds great." Weirded out, she cocked her head to the side and pursed her lips. <em>What is he talking about? Such unusual phrasing from Sheldon.</em></p><p>He sighed in relief, mistaking the bewildered reaction of Amy to be a reaction of someone who's on board with his idea. "Good . . . now, when do you want to get married?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"What if I told you that I'm entering the second phase of my contractual obligation to my mom." He didn't respond to the question, instead, he started with his own tirade. It has to go out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Um . . . that sounds great." Weirded out, she cocked her head to the side and pursed her lips. What is he talking about? Such unusual phrasing from Sheldon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He sighed in relief, mistaking the bewildered reaction of Amy to be a reaction of someone who's on board with his idea. "Good . . . now, when do you want to get married?"</em>
</p><p>Amy was astounded by such a declaration. How could he say those words to her? Did he even consider what's he was gonna say to her and think this through? Has he gone drinking with his date? And what happened to his date? Did he dump her? Or maybe it was the other way around . . . </p><p>As thoughts flowed through, she couldn't rake her mind for an excuse that might have incited this hasty decision. With quivering hand, she held the door frame tightly, just below Sheldon's own hand. She can feel the heat emanating from his own, prompting her to retrieve back her hand and leaned on the opposite side instead.</p><p>"What do you mean 'married', Sheldon?" she asked cautiously, trying not to agitate any errors if there might be any of them. Sheldon might have misspoken. She observed him attentively. No evident alcohol smell. No twitching of the eyes. No any sudden shift in movements or whatsoever. Although he was breathing heavily, his shoulders rising up and down with every inhale and exhale and beads of sweat rolling from his forehead down to his collar.</p><p>"Yes, married . . . in a wedding ceremony . . . or just the courthouse, doesn't matter," he collectedly said to her as his breath gradually relaxed by the second. "Or would you rather a church? We can make compromises."</p><p>He was serious. Amy learned a while back that whenever Sheldon pull some pranks or tell her some jokes, he'll pause for a second and drop a 'bazinga' to her. This—this very scenario was not the case.</p><p>Amy exhaled roughly and moved away from the door. "Get inside." She developed a stern character and gestured Sheldon to follow her. Leering at his backside, she ordered him, "To the dining table, Sheldon," as he intended to sit on the couch.</p><p>It was her innate characteristic, a defense mechanism, if you will, to appear somber and strict whenever she feels afraid and shock. She does not want to be seen as someone who was limp and easily manipulated, hence the attitude. She only did it to keep off bullies away from her and not touch her. However, not all of them seemed to be affected by it.</p><p>Amy neared the kitchen counter and readied the kettle for tea. Even if a cup of tea was not on her intended menu tonight, she was aware that Sheldon will be needing one.</p><p>She watched him as his back was on hers and his shoulder slumped. He cradled his head with his hands and shook it lightly as if he was disagreeing with someone in his head.</p><p>Amy asked, "Have you eaten?" and when Sheldon replied faintly, "Not yet," her hand was instantly on the fridge door without hesitation.</p><p>As the muffled whistling of the kettle stemmed from the kitchen, accompanied by the ding of the microwave, Amy and Sheldon pretty much kept the discussion only to themselves.</p><p>Amy set down a plate of leftover potato salad in front of Sheldon before returning back to the kitchen, pouring the hot water on the mug. She carried the mug back, too, right after going back to the coffee table to retrieve her own dinner.</p><p>"Thursday is usually pizza night . . . " Sheldon discussed as he looked at the sloppy salad a look of disgust, scrunching his nose and moving his lips inward.</p><p>"Well, I'm sorry, I have nothing to offer you." Amy gazed at her plate and then onto Sheldon's before suggesting, "Would you rather have mine?"</p><p>He gazed at her plate the same level of disgust he looked at his'. He's not really a fan of salads and both are salads, and he had no other choice. "No, thank you," he politely declined.</p><p>Stillness radiated through the table with sporadic clicks of the tongue and clangs of their forks. A few glances were thrown here and there.</p><p>Amy couldn't care less about what happened on her door, but she just couldn't let it slip off that easily. "What was that?" she questioned rather sternly as she put down her fork.</p><p>"What was 'what'?" Sheldon returned back the question innocuously. As if nothing happened. As if the bomb he dropped at Amy was not big a deal.</p><p>"Don't play innocent, Mister." She threw him an intense stare that could weaken one's knees. "You basically proposed to me."</p><p>"I did—" he said nonchalantly. His face had a pensive look on it, Amy couldn't tell if he's deliberating his actions or daydreaming about her. "—and based on our current situation, you agreed to be my wife."</p><p>Stunned, she essentially screamed, "And where did you get that idea?" but managed to lower down her voice at the last minute.</p><p>"Because you let me enter your apartment," he clarified as if the answer was obvious enough for her to grasp.</p><p>"Oh, Sheldon," she sighed and paused, "that's because we have to talk . . . "</p><p>Flustered and crestfallen, he replied timidly, "Oh . . . I thought inviting me in means yes and shooing me out means no."</p><p>"That's not always the case, Sheldon."</p><p>"I just want to marry you," he muttered under his breath as he moved around the food on his plate. Now that he thought of it, Amy was not showing any signs of happiness when he asked her the question.</p><p>"And it's a pressing issue that needs to be resolved," Amy declared unequivocally to send Sheldon the signal that she meant business.</p><p>"So, you're gonna marry me?" The business thing seemed to stray off of him from his insistence.</p><p>
  <em>Who's a genius now?</em>
</p><p>"Huh? What, no!" Amy stood up and hightailed it to the kitchen to get herself and Sheldon glasses of water.</p><p>"No?!" Sheldon distraughtly announced as he turned his head toward her direction.</p><p>Sighing, she returned to the table with two glasses in hand. "<em>No</em>, we are still talking, and we'll just let your question hang for a while."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"What prompted this, Sheldon?"</p><p>"I pondered deeply during my 30-minute walk," he revealed rather proud with his achievement</p><p>"You walked from Lazy Hog to my apartment?!" she asked worriedly as she continued with her dinner</p><p>"Yes, I did . . . "</p><p>"That's almost 2 miles!" she said, shocked.</p><p>"I know," he said, pleased with himself. Sheldon gulped down his water halfway and peered back at Amy. "Anyway, thank you for the water. I'm thirsty."</p><p>Amy nodded and watched as Sheldon began with his potato salad half-heartedly. Sometimes he could be innocent as a child, yet as stubborn as one. Amy wasn't expecting she would be getting that one today. "Okay. I want you to start at the beginning. No fuss, alright?"</p><p>"Alright," he agreed. He straightened his back and let out a slow breath, preparing himself for the lengthy explanation he had to unload. "When you dropped me off down at Lazy Hog, I got a bit hesitant due to some . . . uhh . . . unforeseen matter."</p><p>"Which was?"</p><p>"I absolutely thought Lazy Hog was a strip club because of those neon lights."</p><p>"Oh." Amy had a stunned look on her face. With her palms on the table, she leaned in and whispered like a gossipmonger, "Was it?"</p><p>"Hmm . . . " he considered for a second, "I don't think so. The duration of my stay does not account for the possibility of being it a strip club. It might be once the clock strikes 9." Sheldon shrugged, shoveling another bite of his potato salad. Amy just nodded with his clever explanation.</p><p>"And then, I entered and I was welcomed by this hotel bar-esque place with not a lot of people, which was a good sign for me," he continued.</p><p>Wide-eyed, Amy needed to know, "Complete with those high-end, luxury wine and spirits?"</p><p>"Exactly!"</p><p>"Oooh . . . fancy!" Amy declared, gesturing her head and furrowing her brows as though indulging into something forbidden.</p><p>"Anyway, Freya waved at me, I approached her, and then that's when my fifty shrunk down to twenty-five," he said downcasted, wary about his easily-beat down energy level.</p><p>"Is that some kind of sexual innuendo?"</p><p>"SEXUAL WHAT?! No, no! I was pertaining to my enthusiasm level: from fifty to twenty-five."</p><p>"Oh . . . my apologies." Amy turned crimson from her overt crudeness. <em>Why is your mind about sex, Amy?! Sheldon wouldn't be pleased with that!</em></p><p>"Her hair was blonde—no, it was <em>bleached </em>blonde. You know I can't stand fake blonde. However, Penny is blonde, and I'm dubious about the legitimacy of her hair color, but I can tolerate her." He stressed his countenance to Penny with a tentative smile.</p><p>"Uh-huh."</p><p>"And she's a pediatric dentist. You know that?! For kids, Amy!"</p><p>"I know, I know!" Amy replied with vigor.</p><p>Sheldon's reluctance to be around children resonated with her. Not that she dislikes kids so much that having one would be a shame; she's at the peak of her career and just not ready for one. Maybe if she can find the stability amidst her achievements, she can then nurture a young one. Who can tell when, right?</p><p>"On her table was a platter of onion rings, nachos, and curly fries. Curly fries, Amy! Wow, might as well feast on a multicolored clown wig!"</p><p>He continued, "And you know what? She has a piercing on her nose!"</p><p>Amy scrunched her nose. Not from the other's decision to have one; she get that, other people have whimsy. But from the discomfort she felt if she decided to get one. She wouldn't want a piercing of her own. Her mother didn't even allow her to pierce her ears and adorn it with resplendent bijou. Maybe that was the reason for that: her mother was relentless and instilled the detriment of puncturing herself.</p><p>"I know right?!" he replied as he saw Amy's facial expression. He paused mid-rant to quench his thirst before proceeding, "But she's a good person, Amy . . ." He softened his tone, eyes flickering from being reminiscent.</p><p>"She respected my boundaries, despite her outgoing nature. Maybe she noticed how uncomfortable I was from when I entered the bar."</p><p>"That's good on her, Sheldon," Amy assured.</p><p>"And when I said to her that I feel unwell and wanted to go home, she was more than understanding," he mumbled through a mouthful of potatoes and cream. "However, she said something that might have been the central reason why she was easy on me." He tilted his head to the side, analyzing the truth behind Freya's forgiving attitude.</p><p>"What did she say?" Curious, Amy grasped the hardwood table.</p><p>"She said she wasn't interested in men and was only forced to meet me," Sheldon hinted, raising both his eyebrows, hoping Amy would get chatter.</p><p>She did. Opening her mouth in shock, Amy reverted into her meddler persona and leaned closer into Sheldon. "Oh. Was that the reason?"</p><p>Both Amy and Sheldon felt the presence of each other, their breathing melding into one as though they're sharing the same bronchi. Their proximity gave them a better look at each other.</p><p>Sheldon thought Amy's eyes were exquisite: gold specks scattered in a plane of turquoise. Her eyes never too dull in pigment—intense, glistening green that reduced an emerald into just a mere sap. He thought she was lovely.</p><p>And Amy thought Sheldon's were striking: a clear and profound sea of cobalt blue. It may be from the lighting her apartment, but Sheldon's eyes were deep and robust in color—not too bright, not too harsh. It was the kind of color a man like Sheldon would have. Now that she had a good glimpse at Sheldon, Amy can tell he was unique. She thought he was beautiful.</p><p>Of all the years of their acquaintance, and all the handful of meetings (ten meetings in total) they had for the past, this was the first time that this happened: drowning into each other's eyes in silence, being the other's their lifesaver. It was dangerous—the silence was. An uncharted territory neither one was them was equipped for the expedition. An unfamiliar feeling they ought not to be having for each other.</p><p>Before too long, Amy was the first to come to awareness. She broke their eye contact and gently leaned back in her chair, flustered to what happened. <em>Nothing immodest, just eye contact</em>, she repeated to herself as she maintained another contact but much more mindful this time.</p><p>Sheldon was not playing innocent this time. He had observed what happened, albeit a bit hazy from all the emotions. He noticed Amy still gazed at him despite the budding tension.</p><p>"R-Reason for what?" Sheldon stuttered</p><p>"That you proposed to me without any notice."</p><p>"Kind of."</p><p>"Was it hurting your ego?"</p><p>"My ego?! Lord, no! I'm not opposed to whomever she wanted to be with. However, it's not my territory to just barge in and dictate what I believe."</p><p>"Well, you said it is a factor that prompted this."</p><p>"Yes . . . after hearing what she said, I decided that I was done with this search."</p><p>"Were there any more reasons why offered me marriage?"</p><p>"I can think of two."</p><p>"Go on"</p><p>"First was due to frustration . . . Frankly, I'm getting exhausted from having to meet strangers every other day." he sighed. "And I'm slowly getting detached from myself just being not able to choose from all those women. The frustration is seeping in, and I don't know if my reserved energy should be used efficiently by seeing more women!" Sheldon cradled his head for a while, ruffling his hair in one direction before peering back at Amy.</p><p>"I get that," Amy replied softly, averting her eyes at his predicament.</p><p>Sheldon steadied himself. "And secondly, I had a sneaking suspicion that you are the one I should be pursuing," he explained. With his remaining courage, he brought his hand near Amy's, lingering for a second, before grasping her cold hand with his equally clammy hand.</p><p>"But why me?" Little by little, Amy pulled away from his touch, not wanting to muddle her head with vague messages that might hurt her in the long run. She needed smart Amy now to deal with Sheldon.</p><p>"But why not you? You're exceptional! Between you and me, you were the front runner out all of the women that I met," Sheldon disclosed, putting her in the pedestal of his mind.</p><p>"If I were the 'front runner', why are you only deciding now? Why not tell me right from the beginning, right from when you saw me last Saturday?!" Her voice raised an octave higher due to frustration. With dinner turned cold and neglected, the conversation heated up before anything else.</p><p>"Because I'm afraid . . . Amy," he told the truth. He was a coward walking in a strongman skin, flaunting that he was above himself for being such.</p><p>"You don't seem afraid."</p><p>"Well, now that you know . . . I am afraid. Frightened even. You don't know how it feels." Sheldon huffed. He crossed his firm arms on his chest and rested against the chair, wishing that his vulnerability wouldn't drive Amy away from him. If Amy completely shut him off in her life, he would be back to square one, and he'll be caught in there for a long time.</p><p>"You know there is an easy out in this right?" Amy incited. She just hoped Sheldon would get her this time.</p><p>"We marry?"</p><p>Amy groaned, "No, Sheldon, just tell your mom you won't be able to go through this."</p><p>"And what? Tell her I breached our contract. No way!" he sulked. He was unmoved. No contract with his name on shall not be infracted. Never. No. If so, it would be a tedious journey of avoidance and prevention to his mother and anyone who might be unconsciously involved in this.</p><p>"Alright, continue with your dates. I don't care!" This time, Amy was the one who huffed, imitating what Sheldon did minutes ago.</p><p>"But I've already decided." He downed the remaining water on his glass.</p><p>Amy instantly snatched his glass and slipped to the kitchen, before rejecting, "No."</p><p>She relied on the newly refilled glass of ice-cold water to knock some sense into her so-called phony fiance. If and when she agrees to be his betrothed.</p><p>"What do you want me to do?" Sheldon asked, desperate for answers. In the past, he can read Amy very well, and, surprisingly, so can she. But right now, her facial features would not give him an ounce of a clue on what she was thinking. <em>I should really find a way to get that mind-reading power.</em></p><p>"Think this through. Think very carefully, Sheldon." Amy urged him as she sat back the glass in front of him and settled back to her seat.</p><p>"I already did. I want to marry you. I just needed your permission."</p><p>"You are so stubborn. You know that?" Amy just disregarded the number of times Sheldon unabashedly announced to her that he wanted to marry her. Three, four, or maybe five? She lost count as her mind was confounded by endless possibilities.</p><p>"How about let's keep the question hanging for a while, and I will court you, so to speak," Sheldon suggested, steadfast and straight face. Court? Sheldon Cooper will court a woman person. That's seemed straight out of fantasy.</p><p>"Before I answer that . . . tell me why were you afraid in the first place."</p><p>If she would be with a man for a long time, he might as well be honest with her. She does not care for dishonesty. That's why Sheldon managed to capture her trust because he was frank in nature. He knows what he likes and what he dislikes and informs her relentlessly. But she wanted to know something personal from him. No lies. No twitching. She just wanted him to be true to himself.</p><p>"I—"</p><p>"I want the truth, Sheldon."</p><p>"Alright." He sighed and gathered himself. "The real reason why I'm afraid is that I don't want to strain our relationship with me being reckless," he disclosed, perched at the edge of his seat from anticipation.</p><p>"Aren't you doing it now?" Worried, Amy voiced out her concerns.</p><p>"I am," he admitted, looking straight into her eyes to let her know he means business. "But I'm willing to risk it. Our friendship has always been perfect—all the give and take. I thought, what if it reflects our marriage? I got a friend, a wife, and my contract has been fulfilled. Three birds, one stone."</p><p>Amy does not seem to be impressed. She doesn't look irritated, too. Instead, she finished off her dinner, poking each and every leftover in her plate without saying a word. She then drank from her own glass with no rush. She seemed calm, and it was causing Sheldon to freak out a little. He observed her every action in fear of what's coming.</p><p>Finally, when Amy seemed to be done taking her precious time eating, she confessed, "This is frightening me, too, Sheldon."</p><p>Sheldon breathed in relief. He loosened his grip on his fork and comforted Amy, "So am I, Amy, but we'll be backing up each other. We'll dip our toes into the cold waters of uncertainty, and if one of us goes a little deeper, the other one must help pull him or her out."</p><p>Amy took a few seconds, "You really have to be very persistent to get my yes, Sheldon."</p><p>He nodded composedly, determined as ever, "Buckle up, because I will, and you won't be disappointed. I assure you that, little lady."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thank you for still coming with me," Sheldon said as soon as he stepped inside Amy's car.</p><p>"Of course. I promised, remember?"</p><p>He did remember. Amy said a few days ago that she would not be opposed to meeting his friends on Friday, over Chinese dinner and Vintage Video Game night. What she wasn't prepared for was the fact that Sheldon just proposed to her the other night. And now, Sheldon's practically courting her to be his wife. He said, wife. Wife? Aren't you supposed to court someone to be your girlfriend? Well, what he wanted is a wife. He can fantasize about that idea. As if she would give in to his charms that fast and relinquish was she has. Amy would make him beg on his knees if she had to.</p><p>After their night together, Amy drove Sheldon home, despite her rejection of his proposal, around 10 pm. It was a hushed journey where no one said a word. As Amy observed from her window, Sheldon was greeted by a rattled couple who happened to be Leonard and Penny. They scoured the entire downtown Pasadena in hopes of finding him since they weren't able to reach him. He had shut off his phone to prevent any distraction to his walk and subsequent proposal to Amy.</p><p>Before they parted, Sheldon insisted they should talk more, hoping Amy would give in, but his tactic wasn't lost on Amy. She suggested that they discuss it on Saturday so that they would have the time to themselves and not worry about anything that might distract them.</p><p>Amy thought she would have at least a day by herself to contemplate about Sheldon's proposal. Maybe drown herself with rat brains in her lab and let her thoughts about Sheldon elude her.</p><p>Instead, what welcomed her as she woke up was a text from Sheldon. She thought it was nice of him to check on her, make sure what happened was real. What bummed her was the content of his text: "<em>Good morning, Amy. What would you like for dinner? Leonard's picking up Chinese food later. I'll see you after work!"</em></p><p>Of course, the dinner thing! Just as she thought she'll have some alone time to herself, Sheldon decided to parade her to his friends! Just the right timing.</p><p>She had no other options and refusing Sheldon's invitation would make her petty. What if he assumed that she would not want to come just because of his thoughtless actions? That would break him for sure. She would not want to appear disrespectful to his friends, and amidst her internal turmoil, and agreed to come.</p><p>"I hope they don't do something that might irritate you," Sheldon said as glanced at her.</p><p>Puzzled, Amy furrowed her brow and said, "Why would you assume that they will?" She backed out of her parking spot and drove out of the lot.</p><p>"Well, for starters, we both have similar thought patterns, and we're basically a tier above mankind, which is basically their stratum," he explained.</p><p>Amy snickered, "Really? You and me . . . above mankind?"</p><p>He nodded quickly. "Yes, we are highly evolved . . . And my friends are total snoop and want to know everything about you." He gestured his hand when he said everything. The term 'everything' frightened Amy more than words. She hoped she would pass the test and be accepted as part of his clan.</p><p>"Oh, Lord! Now it's you who's making me nervous, Sheldon," she confessed, feeling the acidic taste of anxiety rising from her stomach.</p><p>"I'll be there with you, Amy," he assured as he fixed his gaze at Amy. Amy didn't return his stare, but she can feel that she is being watched. His gaze bore through her cardigan that she can feel a tingling feeling on her arm. <em>That's odd.</em></p><p>"I'm still your suitor, after all, right?" Sheldon sought her approval. He hoped that he would still be, and Amy didn't magically forget about their compromise.</p><p>"Yes, Sheldon, you're still my suitor," she concurred, sighing inwardly at Sheldon's apprehension.</p><p>"Your only suitor, right?" His eyebrows were held high as he waited for Amy's answer.</p><p>"Hmm . . . " Amy smiled coyly as she turned the corner.</p><p>"Amy?!" he said, affronted by Amy's teasing.</p><p>"Of course, of course. You're my only suitor," she assured him, caressing and patting his shoulder, while her eyes were still on the road.</p><p>As they made a stop in front of Sheldon's apartment, Sheldon was instantly out of the door. She thought he left her to fend off for herself and find her way through his building. A survival game, perhaps. Her second thought was maybe Sheldon was really excited to meet his friends. Now that she can think of it, it was only 5:30, and he informed her that his friends wouldn't be arriving until 6. <em>Still odd . . . </em></p><p>Instead, Sheldon rushed out and around the front of the car. The spectacle was hilarious for Amy, seeing Sheldon's facial reaction across the dashboard, gnawing on his lips as his hands flailed around. The car engine wasn't even turned off yet as he clutched the driver's door. He halted for a second and tapped his finger persistently on her window, asking for Amy to unlock it.</p><p>Upon peering at the man outside her car, Amy gazed at him in disbelief. If he was doing what she believed he was doing, this was the first time for her. Of all the years she had known and drove Sheldon around, it was highly unlikely for him to break the barrier of being a gentleman. She wasn't bad-mouthing Sheldon per se, he just was not a gentleman to this degree.</p><p>She sighed and unlocked the door. Sheldon flung it open and stomped his feet back and forth like a dog delighted to see its owner. "What are you doing?" Amy asked as if she didn't know what his agenda was.</p><p>"Opening the door for you."</p><p>"Okaaaayyy . . . " she let the word drag, looking at Sheldon oddly. "Umm, thanks?"</p><p>"Aww, no worries."</p><p>"Is this gonna be a daily thing now?" Amy watched as Sheldon closed the door behind her. The thud slightly startled her, yet she knew she would need to learn to live with it. Looks like Sheldon isn't going anywhere.</p><p>"Unless if you're gonna drive me to work every day."</p><p>"No, I meant the door holding thing."</p><p>"Oh . . . should I not be doing it? Is it against the rules?" Sheldon rattled worriedly. <em>Was it too much? Or was it not enough? Oh boy, it's not enough!</em></p><p>Amy noticed how Sheldon's demeanor shifted immediately from his elated state to almost having a breakdown. Before letting him combust in distress, Amy soothed him.</p><p>"No, no! I have no problem with you holding the door. I find it sweet of you to do it." Amy rubbed his back as they were entering the premises. "And there are no rules, Sheldon."</p><p>"Oh, I thought there were some regarding courting rituals . . . " He mindlessly grabbed Amy's hand as she went straight to the elevator.</p><p>Noticing that it was cordoned off using a striking yellow tape with '<strong>CAUTION</strong>' written in bold writing, Amy decided just to follow Sheldon. She recalled once that Sheldon mentioned their elevator was not working. But it was just a quick thought that she opted not to ask any questions further.</p><p>"Well, we can make some if you want," she suggested as they made the first landing.</p><p>"Oooh, you know I like making rules." Sheldon beamed at her, excited about the prospect of devising another one of his classic agreements. He just hoped Amy would approve of it.</p><p>"If you want," she gazed at Sheldon with forethought, "you can prepare it tomorrow."</p>
<hr/><p>"Sheldon, dinner's here!" Leonard's voice resonated across the living room.</p><p>Sheldon looked at him quizzically as Leonard carried three paper bags on one hand and his spare key on the other. The shouting was not necessary; Leonard could just have emerged from the door and what he's bringing would give it away. Of course, he knew Leonard would bring dinner. He always did, in fact. Sometimes, Leonard's stating of the obvious got fairly frequent that single-mindedly ignoring it would be a chore—a tedious one he ought not to be doing.</p><p>"Great!" Sheldon replied sarcastically from the kitchen.</p><p>Leonard was late. And along with that, all his friends were late, too! Where have they gone? Didn't they have a watch to have a reference to? He should have gone with his instincts and sync all of his friends' watches. All of them.</p><p>It was already fifteen minutes past six, and what he got in his apartment was an ex-roommate whom he had since accepted as an 'ex' and a woman who he's been pursuing for almost 24 hours now. And from the looks of her, perched on his couch with one of his physics journals, Amy didn't look pursued at all.</p><p>As Leonard strutted from the door to the island, his eyes caught a glimpse of a figure by the couch. He halted mid-stride and slowly turned his head to the couch. Sitting in the middle was a bespectacled woman, around their age, occupied with a magazine.</p><p>"Umm, hi?" Leonard greeted hesitantly as he shifted his look at Amy and Sheldon. If his eyes could speak, it would be screaming: <em>"SHELDON, IT'S HER!"</em></p><p>Remarking Leonard's reaction as confusion, Sheldon instantly stood beside his best friend. "Oh, Leonard," he started, "you remember Amy . . ."</p><p>Leonard still threw Sheldon an incredulous stare. Sheldon noted how his wonky eyebrows got even wonkier.</p><p>"Ah, y-yes, Amy, nice to see you again," he composedly greeted, no hint of confusion at bay. Leonard passed the bags to Sheldon as he pocketed his keys before offering his hand to Amy.</p><p>Amy took his hand and greeted him back with a smile, "And you must be Leonard, right?"</p><p>"Yes. Nice to finally see you," he concurred, shaking Amy's hand heedlessly as Sheldon watched in disbelief. "We saw you this week, right? At lunch . . . with Sheldon . . ."</p><p>Before Leonard could tear off his visitor's hand, Sheldon intervened, "Leonard, a moment." He walked to the counter with bags cradled in his arms.</p><p>"Woah, it's Amy!" Leonard whispered aggressively as he dipped down with his hands shaking in amazement.</p><p>Sheldon set down the bags on the island. "I'm aware, Leonard. I just introduce you to her to you," he replied.</p><p>"I know, I know, but it's just . . . I don't know . . . weird. To have Amy around here. You never brought her in one of our gatherings," Leonard hinted as he unpacked their food.</p><p>"Why are you stating the obvious again? Of course, I hadn't bought her yet because she was occupied with her work," Sheldon explained haughtily.</p><p>He crossed his arms and held his head high as if he shared Amy's achievements. Sheldon felt the need to uphold Amy even though she wasn't being challenged by Leonard or whatsoever. Leonard was merely wondering why Sheldon hadn't brought Amy in the first place, not impose on her.</p><p>"You should've given us a heads up. Well, at least me," Leonard implied. "I bought dinner and wasn't aware of an additional company."</p><p>Sheldon leaned in. "I didn't tell you, but I asked you to add another order of tangerine chicken and dumplings."</p><p>Leonard stared at him quizzically. "I thought you were just craving for Chinese food."</p><p>Sheldon shook his head at the ridiculous assumption made by his best friend. A thought came to him as to why he waited for Leonard in the kitchen: It only came to him right when Leonard mentioned Chinese food.</p><p>"You picked up the good hot mustard?" Sheldon prodded.</p><p>"Yes!" Leonard answered instantly as he raised a bottle of the bright red-orange condiment. Remembering Sheldon's next tirade, Leonard held his finger up to Sheldon's agape mouth.</p><p>"And before you say it, I bought the low sodium soy sauce, too!"</p><p>"Good, good." Sheldon looked behind Leonard to check on Amy. She told him a few minutes ago that she was nervous. But now, she looked confident as if she wasn't about to meet the raucous group Sheldon has ever encountered.</p><p>"Why did you decide to finally introduce your ladylove?"</p><p>"Hush, Leonard! She isn't my ladylove," Sheldon growled and moved his back to Amy to lecture Leonard's brash statement. "I asked her if she wanted to meet you guys. She was hesitant at first—who wouldn't be, right?—but I encouraged her that you would want to meet her, too."</p><p>"Sheldon, I—"</p><p>"Heyo, nerdmigos!" Howard barged into the door, raising his arms up like a superstar. His voice bellowed loudly, alarming everyone in the room. It's like he's back in his astronaut phase again: pompous and overconfident astronaut self.</p><p>Bernadette and Raj tailed just behind Howard. Engrossed in their own conversation, they didn't notice Howard abruptly stopped and had a bewildered expression on his face, which caused Raj to bump into Howard's back. Bernadette furrowed her brows in confusion and peeked at her husband. And then to what he was gawking at.</p><p>She squinted her eyes. "Hey," squinting some more to identify the mysterious person on Sheldon's couch. "A-Amy?" Bernadette acknowledged in awe as she traipsed carefully to her. Once Amy lifted her head, Bernadette gasped in excitement, so did Howard and Raj in the background</p><p>"Hello, Bernadette," Amy greeted with warmth in her chest. Despite the years of their not seeing each other, Amy still felt admiration toward Bernadette and their short-lived friendship at UCLA. She felt connected to Howard and Raj, too, because of Sheldon's accounts of their friendship.</p><p>"Oh, nice to see you again! How are you?" Bernie embraced Amy warmly, which the woman returned wholeheartedly.</p><p>"Oh, boy. Sheldon finally brought his girlfriend," Howard whispered to Raj as he witnessed his wife envelope Amy like she was one of her girlfriends.</p><p>Doe-eyed, Raj replied, "I know right! I can feel the love flowing through the room. This is so exciting!" Raj practically bounced in delight. The ever so romantic among the group, he finds every relationship his friends had as something magical, even if it ends in breakups</p><p>The chattering between Howard and Raj was interrupted by a pat on their shoulders. "Hey, guys!" Penny emerged from the door. She looked past the boys, saw Bernadette holding Amy at arm's-length, both of them looked genuinely happy "Who's she?"</p><p>Howard leaned in and murmured, "Sheldon's girlfriend . . ." He then motioned his eyebrows up and down suggestively.</p><p>"He has one?" Mouth agape and eyes wide, Penny pushed Howard and Raj's shoulders away and stepped a little closer to the spectacle</p><p>The boys followed suit, bobbing their head yes. Raj then used his hand to cover his mouth and confided near Penny's left ear, "His word of mouth: Amy Farrah Fowler."</p><p>"Ooohh, Amy Farrah Fowler!" That came out pretty loud. Penny lightened up, throwing Sheldon a cocky look, and then back to Amy with an amused look.</p><p>Judging from the looks of his newly arrived friends, Sheldon knew they were in complete shock and awe. Who wouldn't be? He should have brought Amy years ago if his friends would look at him this way.</p><p>He passed between Amy and Bernadette, squeezing his way in just to get Amy's attention. "Everyone, this is Amy," he started as he held Amy's arm lightly. "Amy, you know Leonard and Bernadette—" Both of them beamed at her once again. "Howard and Raj—" Both peeked from behind Penny and waved their hand. "—and of course Penny." She repressed a tiny squeal and stomped her feet as she advanced toward Amy and squeezed her in a tight hug.</p>
<hr/><p>In between their meal, the group got engrossed in their conversation, but mostly engrossed in Amy. Spanning from Amy's life story which included: where she grew up, where she attended university, her parents, how Sheldon treated her, and if he treats her like how he treats everybody, and maybe if she and Sheldon are in a relationship.</p><p>The last one garnered an offended look from Sheldon and resulted in Amy flushing profusely. Sheldon relentlessly diverted the topic whenever any mention of his relationship with Amy ensued. Even though they haven't even discussed their status, Sheldon had an inkling that Amy would be opposed to him babbling about his proposal and what happened next.</p><p>Instead, when the talk about their relationship arose, Sheldon would divert the topic of Amy. He bragged about her starting college at 15. How she became the youngest Neuroscience representative for Harvard on an international convention when she was only 16. How she'd done research in various facilities across America. Indeed, Raj was right; Amy was his word of mouth, and, clearly, from the eagerness of his friends, Amy was sold.</p><p>Time flew easily and before they were aware of it, it was almost 8 in the evening—an hour of Vintage Video Games had been wasted and the game of 1984 Duck Hunt could wait for them to finish. As if the ducks would fly away and the derisive laughter of the dog, whenever they fail at shooting, would be any different. Truth be told, Sheldon couldn't be more frustrated. He enjoyed every bit of spending dinner with Amy that getting angry was just pointless.</p><p>Since dinner was done, and Sheldon knew that Amy would like to go home, he excused himself and Amy.</p><p>"Alright, Amy are you going?" He shot her a look amidst the movement in the kitchen and living room—cleaning up the plates and leftovers. Due to what happened last night, he thought maybe Amy would want to spend the rest of the night by herself.</p><p>Before Amy could answer, Bernadette jumped into her and begged, "Oh, Amy can you stay for a while? We have so much to talk about!" she squeaked as she eyed Sheldon to appeal. "We're having a Girl's Night." She glanced back to Penny, who was nodding in agreement.</p><p>Sheldon peered at her in worry. "Would you like that, Amy?" he muttered under his breath.</p><p>Amy smiled at the girls and replied, "Why not?" Sheldon shrugged and stared at the ladies as they exited his apartment.</p><p>Sheldon was surprised but not atrociously. He was surprised that Penny and Bernadette would want Amy in their group, and Amy was more than willing to be part of them.</p><p>He just wished Amy would want to be with them for a lifetime. Brighten up his lousy friends. Invigorate his life. Maybe Amy was the missing piece—the piece that would bring balance to their group. He never thought it at that time, but as he spent more and more time with Amy, she was the missing piece to his life. Being a missing piece to his group was just the cherry on top.</p>
<hr/><p>"Sheldon . . ." A knock from the outside interrupted their game. Sheldon shot up from his seat, tossing his zapper to Leonard. The guys threw each other knowing looks. <em>Sheldon would be dominated by this woman</em>, they thought to themselves as Sheldon wasn't even hesitant to go out.</p><p>Swinging the door open, Amy said, "I should get going, Sheldon."</p><p>"Just a second!" He turned his back to Amy. "Beat them, Leonard!" he bellowed, motioning his hand as though he was punching something. Amy was stunned, but she found Sheldon's vigor to be adorable.</p><p>Sheldon shut the door and smiled back at Amy. "Come on, I'll walk you to your car." He leaned over to Amy and whispered, "I don't trust Pasadena at night."</p><p>"How come you don't?" Amy gazed at him in disbelief. "You've lived here for almost twenty years now."</p><p>"Time has changed, Amy." Amy thought he was kidding around when he grinned at her. "The last time I walked around Pasadena at night was when I went to Ralph's at 11:30 to pick up my next day cereal which I inadvertently have forgotten from my biweekly grocery run," he revealed as they reached the second floor landing.</p><p>"What's so bad about that?" She clutched the sling of her bag.</p><p>"I saw the man restocking the cereal aisle. And as I was getting my Cracklin Oat Bran, he handed me the box directly and called me Stretch!"</p><p>"Oh, that must be infuriating," she replied sarcastically, but immediately regretting it when he saw how genuine Sheldon was.</p><p>What Bernadette and Penny said to her was true: Sheldon was sensitive yet he seemed to be deflecting his emotions aside even if it was affecting him inside. She also knew that Sheldon had been secretive for the past two weeks and rarely spoken to them since arriving from his train trip. She'd heard about that . . . trip but Penny didn't go into detail. Sheldon didn't either.</p><p>"Indeed, it was." He sighed. Arriving at the lobby, he swiped past Amy and held the door for her.</p><p>"Why are we talking about this?" She fumbled for her keys.</p><p>"It's an explanation as to why shopping at night is horrible, and I guess, it goes for walking at night, too."</p><p>"Oh, you're a shrewd man." Amy unlocked her car and turned to Sheldon. "Thank you for tonight, Sheldon." It was genuine: Amy's wide, gleaming smile.</p><p>"You're welcome . . . and thank you for staying, too." Sheldon returned a grin. Amy thought he was turning crimson but couldn't see any better because of the lack of proper lighting at the parking lot.</p><p>"I'll see you tomorrow." He turned his back to Amy.</p><p>She reached for his shoulder, noticing how it tensed up at her touch but promptly softened as Sheldon realized that it was just Amy. "Wait, Sheldon."</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Aren't you forgetting something." Amy flashed him a coy smirk, which Sheldon easily spotted.</p><p>"Uh . . . " He looked around the lot and fidget with the hem of his Green Lantern shirt.</p><p>"A kiss, perhaps." Amy leaned in a little, her face a few inches away from him.</p><p>Sheldon was undeterred. He matched Amy's intrepid actions and leaned further, causing Amy to back away to her car. "Was it penned in the official rules of courting?" he asked.</p><p>"I suppose we could include it tomorrow," Amy muttered under her breath and grasped Sheldon's arm tightly, not knowing if he would attack or surrender.</p><p>"Okay, come here." He did attack. He gently held Amy's waist, leaned in, and was about to taste her lips when, "Wait, wait . . ." Amy pushed him slightly on his left shoulder.</p><p>"What?" It came out bitingly, but not because of Amy. Sheldon chided himself, wanting to run and escape from his rash actions.</p><p>"I was just joking around, Sheldon." Amy chuckled awkwardly. She felt his touch slowly slipped away from her and noticed the emptiness.</p><p>"Oh, I thought you were serious." His voice manifested embarrassment. Fighting himself, he almost cried in shame but decided not to. Amy would be disappointed if he did.</p><p>"Do you think you're ready for that . . . the physical aspect, I mean?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Then why are you willing to kiss me?" Amy cocked her head and furrowed her brows in curiosity.</p><p>"I'm winning your trust and declining a kiss would I mean that I would lose points." He took a step back, detaching himself from her personal space and acquiring back his own. It wasn't intentional, he just hoped Amy would forgive him for not being a gentleman.</p><p>"You know that's not how relationships works, right?" Amy assured. She patted his cheek, and it did wonders to him. His tensed body relaxed and damaging thoughts disintegrated as Amy's words shot them down</p><p>"I'm inexperienced, Amy," he revealed with a stab in his heart. "I am clueless." It wasn't easy. This wasn't easy, yet somehow, he didn't feel burdened at all. He could thank Amy for that.</p><p>"That's alright." How come Amy was smiling? Not the foolish, teasing kind. She was offering him a kind, compassionate one. He wasn't used to seeing someone treat him like this other than his family. It was unusual.</p><p>"Did I lose some points for being a neophyte?"</p><p>"No, Sheldon."</p><p>"Oh, okay. I'm making a fool out of myself. I apologize." He dropped his head in shame.</p><p>Amy held his chin and tilted his head. She gazed at him in empathy. "Save your apology when you really messed up, alright?"</p><p>"Okay. I'm sorry," he apologized once again. Amy smirked in disbelief. He really was relentless. At least in apologizing, that is.</p><p>"You know a hug wouldn't hurt," Amy suggested, mindlessly opening her arm for him. Judging from how Sheldon's expression changed, he seemed pleased about the offer.</p><p>Amy was supposed to pull her arms in when Sheldon took a while to answer but was halted when she felt his heat combine with her body.</p><p>Sheldon tightly grasped Amy by the waist, hunching his back so his face was on her neck, indulging her smell. Amy took seconds, but didn't think twice and enveloped her hands around his neck, dragging her fingers along his nape.</p><p>Sheldon took a deep inhale of her and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry . . ." while tightening his hold on her.</p><p>Amy chuckled lightly and whispered back, "Oh boy, you've got a lot to learn about, Sheldon."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cooking has been outwitting him since the beginning of his adolescence. Ever has, ever will be. Clearly, as a prepubescent youngster who was pushed into the wonders of adulthood through premature independence and, of course, higher education, he didn't really acquire the skill of cooking. His independence might be premature, yet he enjoyed every second of it.</p><p>In his university days, from the beginning of fall through the end of spring, he has been self-reliant, however, once summer starts, he's under his parents' control. He can't complain, really. Free housing, free utilities, free rides, and of course, free food.</p><p>That's why cooking has been a dream he's been dreading to encounter. That's right, a dream. The aromatic whiff of food permeating from the kitchen—that was a dream. The mouthwatering smorgasbord of comfort food that disintegrates into a tongue's touch—that was a dream. However, being on the other side of the counter, donning the apron his mother used to wear, making sure everything is well-seasoned and not scorched—now, that was he was dreading about.</p><p>The mechanics, the nitty-gritty aspect, the crux of cooking, he gets that: it's in the application that he doubted he'll get on the first try.</p><p>That's when Amy entered the picture. She's not an expert cook, per se; she's just an experienced one. She had her misgivings, but however difficult it was to ignore, she had had a few successful attempts in producing a palatable meal.</p><p>With the knowledge of Amy being a better cook than he is, Sheldon needed to step up his game.</p><p>And when Saturday arrived he decided to cook a meal for Amy and himself. Not without Amy's supervision, of course.</p><p>It started when Sheldon called in the morning. He asked Amy if she could get earlier than six for them to have more time to discuss things and avoid Sheldon's Saturday laundry night; mind you, he didn't tell her about supervising in the kitchen. Amy agreed.</p><p>When she came knocking on his door, the sound of clanging metal welcomed her, then a screech of a man, followed by a thud, and some shuffling of feet, she surmised. She doesn't know if it was an imagination, but she's pretty sure she heard some light cussing from the other side.</p><p>A few seconds later, the door swung open and Sheldon stood in front of her, offering her a friendly smile. From the appearance of Sheldon—disheveled hair, crimson right cheek, a wrinkled waist apron—he seemed to be preparing something for dinner.</p><p>"Hi." She glanced back and forth to the kitchen and then to the frazzled Sheldon. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"Yeah. I tripped over the desk chair. No worries." He panted and hid his arms behind his back.</p><p>Amy peeked behind him, noting his desk chair was knocked over on the floor and the lumbar pillow was located just a few inches away from the chair. Her gaze softened at Sheldon. Amy was supposed to berate him for cooking dinner, he didn't need to but ceded when she looked closely on his cheek and concurred that the redness was caused by hitting his face on something hard.</p><p>Gasping, she reached for him, "Oh no . . ."</p><p>"It's alright!" He lightly swatted her hand. "It's not bleeding, isn't it?"</p><p>"No, it's not," she assured and added, "but, it's turning a bit green now." She held her fingers near his cheek and gave the bruise a few, feathery touches, "Did you fall hard?" which he deflected on impulse.</p><p>"Oww," he whimpered as he raised both his hands and covered the bruise on his cheek.</p><p>Amy clicked her tongue and shook her head in a reprimanding manner, which made Sheldon confused. She was gaped slightly below his face, near his neck, veering more to his right. Sheldon peeked at it Amy was looking at his bruised forearms: green that deepened as he observed it.</p><p>"Oh, Lord!" he moaned rabidly, really turning his head, wishing he was only hallucinating. He shot Amy a panicked look, back to his forearms, and then back to Amy. "Amy!"</p><p>"Okay! Just sit down there!" Amy guided Sheldon, who was holding his arms away from his body, calmly until he was seated in his spot. She then approached the freezer, scouring for any ice packs, while still glancing at him. He had this frightened look on his face, eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar. She had a brief glimpse of his eyes watering a bit but was gone when she had to look twice. He's like Julia Child with his get-up; that was if Julia Child was a clumsy physicist trying to impress his date.</p><p>"What the hell was that?" Amy prodded as rummaged through Sheldon's drawers and cabinets, hoping to find a towel or just any cloth to wrap around the ice packs she got from the freezer.</p><p>Sheldon's mouth widened as he looked at Amy incredulously. "A contusion, Amy!" He tried to raise his arms to prove a point but withdrew as soon as the sharp pain struck from his elbow up to his wrists.</p><p>"I know it is. But what were you thinking?" Sheldon can hear the disappointment in Amy's tone.</p><p>"I got a little excited!" he defended with a wail. "I'm sorry . . . "</p><p>Amy softened as she heard what he said. Although the apology was intended to be whispered—because Sheldon knew Amy would be opposed to him apologizing again—she had heard of it clearly. The words and the sincerity coming from his mouth was palpable.</p><p>"Oh, boy. It's really true what they said: you really are a flight risk," Amy muttered under her breath as she plopped down at the armchair across from him. "Did you break the fall with your forearms?" she asked as she wrapped each pack with kitchen towels.</p><p>Sheldon carefully flexed his arms, wincing as he stretched it outwards. "Probably." He peeked at Amy. "I might have hit myself on the cheek when I swung my arms to break the fall.</p><p>"So, it wasn't the floor?"</p><p>"No, just my fist."</p><p>"Okay." she started "You didn't use your wrists?" He shook his head no as he watched Amy held his palm and moved his wrists. She brought both the ice packs on his thighs as she delicately lowered down his arms on top of it.</p><p>"How 'bout the ankles?" Still, on the armchair, she bent down a little and started palpating his ankles underneath his socks. He averted his eyes as he witnessed Amy's behind slightly protruding from her movement. It wasn't sexual in any manner, but he felt that gawking at her was inappropriate, at best. <em>Darn it, Sheldon keep it together,</em> he rebuked inwardly.</p><p>"I think I fell on my knees, too . . ." he explained, caressing his knee with a hand and feeling a throb as he did.</p><p>"But the forearms are much worse?" Amy looked up, waiting for a response. She seemed really serious about this, he noticed.</p><p>"I guess . . ." he said with a hint of doubt.</p><p>Amy stood up and towered over him, causing him to retreat to the couch until his back hit the cold leather. She raised her arm and pinched gingerly on both his shoulder, noting how it tensed up as she did, as though she was massaging it. The gesture alarmed him but was appeased when Amy explained herself.</p><p>"I'm worried that your rotator cuffs might have taken most of the impact."</p><p>
  <em>That seemed logical . . .</em>
</p><p>He observed for a second, noting that Amy pressing on it was the pain he was feeling. "No, not as painful as my forearms," Sheldon assured and nodded his head.</p><p>Amy slowly slipped away her hands from his shoulders, observing the feel of his dissipate. "Good, that's good." She took her seat back and just paid attention to how he was feeling. She'd like to give him the benefit of the doubt but couldn't because of the over-the-top wincing he's been doing with his face. Instead, she'll try and monitor him discreetly and hope for the best.</p><p>He had his arms settled on the ice packs at a 90° degree angle, hunched back and legs trembling from the cold. His eyes looking away in the distance, vacillating between standing up to start with dinner or just laying down and disregard his impending hunger, probably Amy's too.</p><p>Sheldon in this state, Amy deemed it as a nuanced view: him unfolding himself every single time they interact. And it's startling her all over again. She can peel him away easily because he was willing to be. But Amy had a warning last night: Sheldon is an esoteric man. Ever was, ever will be. That was courtesy of Penny but 'esoteric' wasn't the word she used. More like 'oddball'. But Amy knew she meant well. Penny just doesn't know how to describe Sheldon to her without disparaging him in front of his "<em>girlfriend."</em></p><p>Though Sheldon was showcasing his vulnerabilities to her at that moment, the girls told her it wasn't the case all the time. It was a once in a blue moon scenario that they should just be prepared for it if and when it happens. Amy just tried to set in stone whatever advice Sheldon's friends disclose, see for herself the wonders of him.</p><p>Before her thoughts about Sheldon developed further, he broke the silence with a vulnerability.</p><p>"Oh God, everything's a failure . . ." he glumly announced as his head dropped slowly.</p><p>
  <em>Recognizing his failure and admitting to it. There's one.</em>
</p><p>"No, it's not," Amy assured him. "You just tripped, Sheldon. It's nothing bad." She was perched on the edge of her seat, making sure Sheldon got what she just said.</p><p>"Yeah, right," he sarcastically said. "I was supposed to cook dinner for you." The lines on his forehead intensified as eyebrows almost collide from furrowing.</p><p>
  <em>Having empathy for someone besides his family. There's two.</em>
</p><p>"I didn't ask for it, Sheldon," she answered resolutely, wishing Sheldon would understand how this works.</p><p>"But I wanted to!"</p><p>
  <em>Willing to do something without getting anything in return. There's three.</em>
</p><p>Amy was intrigued as to the extent of Sheldon's showcase of his vulnerability.</p><p>"Alright, just let it rest for fifteen minutes, and I'll finish dinner," Amy affirmed him before asking, "What are you planning on cooking?"</p><p>"Some fried chicken, grits, greens. Maybe a serving of tiramisu for the both of us," he listed, counting with his fingers.</p><p>"Hmm, that's a lot."</p><p>"I know." He smiled dreamily. "I'm serving you what my mother used to cook."</p><p>"That's nice, but—"</p><p>"Although I've never cooked anything before, aside from French toast and oatmeal for breakfast, I have the confidence to proceed by watching my mother cook every time," he bragged.</p><p>Amy stood up and took in the sight of his kitchen as she didn't have a chance a few minutes ago. The kitchen was a complete wreck, but she didn't know if she did it or if Sheldon did. Utensils scattered on the sink, empty pans on the stovetop, ingredients were thrown in every surface, two plates readied on the counter. The plates confused Amy. From the tidiness of the kitchen, it seemed like he hasn't even started yet.</p><p>"That's where your skills come from?"</p><p>"Not just that." He straightened his back. "I have her recipes written in index cards, too, so I'm good to go." He nodded and smirked with confidence amidst the pain.</p><p>"Uh, have you even started yet?" It was obvious; he hasn't. But Amy decided to ask anyway just to justify what she's about to do next.</p><p>"Not yet."</p><p>"Okay." She exhaled heavily. "Here's what we're gonna do: I'll go down to my car, drive around the area, and buy dinner for the both of us," she declared as she went back for her purse, still maintaining eye contact.</p><p>"But, Amy—"</p><p>"No, you stay here! Rest! I'll be back in thirty minutes, okay?" She approached the door, glancing back to him. "What would you like?"</p><p>"Anything but Greek food! Probably something close to what I'm supposed to serve you!"</p><p>"Alright." Amy looked around the entrance and found what she was looking for. "I'll bring your keys, okay? Just so you wouldn't get excited again when you open the door for me," she said, smirking at the absurdity of Sheldon's injury.</p><p>The slam of the door absorbed Sheldon back into his thoughts. <em>What a shame!</em> This was essentially their first date and, of course, he blew it up. Not literally their date, but he inflicted this to himself up, culminating into their date screwed.</p><p>What was he thinking? Skipping around the apartment, like a giddy teenager, in excitement. Who wouldn't be? This might be the night that Amy will be blown away by his finesse in the kitchen, or rather the lack thereof, and his competence in codifying an elaborate contract for them to relentlessly adhere to. She would be impressed and finally agree to marry him.</p><p>His knees were painful. His ulnas might have been broken, considering that he landed on the medial side of his forearms. His shoulders started to develop a discomfort he didn't experience when Amy pinched on it.</p><p>Boy, he never expected this to be demanding. Amy doesn't want to marry him, yet she still tolerates him. Amy doesn't want him to cook, yet she told him when a few years back that she would like someone to cook for her. He would like to be that someone, but his emotions got out of hand that he couldn't do it anymore.</p>
<hr/><p>"I'm back, Sheldon!" she called, keys jangling in her hands and the subsequent clink as it hit the bowl.</p><p>"In here." His bellow echoed from the hallway. He emerged seconds later, with new superhero clothes and a damp hair clinging to his scalp while clutching something with one hand.</p><p>Amy walked to the island and set aside her purchase. "Are your arms still hurting?" she asked with thought as she plucked out containers after containers of food from the paper bag.</p><p>"It's quite sore," he said, rubbing his forearm with a free hand. He stood beside her, observing. "You're right with the shoulders, Amy: they don't move like it used to," he disclosed, attempting to rotate his shoulders but faltered when he felt a sharp throb on his joints.</p><p>"I told you there might be. Just don't strain it," she advised. "Where were you, anyway?"</p><p>"I'm supposed to take a shower after cooking . . . so," he paused, looking guilty, "I just did," he sheepishly revealed, knowing what he just did was dangerous for someone with weakened limbs.</p><p>"Okay. There was no accident, wasn't it?" She breathed in relief when Sheldon shook his head no.</p><p>Sheldon watched Amy navigate through his kitchen, grabbing plates and glasses from his cabinet, picking out forks from his drawer. It was as though she had been familiarizing herself in his home. Truly, a sight to behold "What did you get?"</p><p>"I found a Jamaican restaurant down at Walnut," she started.</p><p>"Jamaican?"</p><p>She looked at him curiously. "Yes . . . jerk chicken with Caribbean rice and I got some avocado and mango salsa."</p><p>She then removed the cover for each dish., revealing a quite appetizing feast just for the two of them. <em>Wow . . . </em></p><p>"Oh, thank you," Sheldon answered in a sheepish manner. Amy was oblivious about the excitement Sheldon had been suppressing since she lifted the covers.</p><p>Amy paused, her hand and a plate suspended in the air, and asked him tactfully "Are you fine with that?"</p><p>"Yes." He sat down on one of the stools. "As long as it doesn't disrupt my bowels. I've got a 7:15 tomorrow." He looked at her inherently, trying to convey his message.</p><p>"Uh, I don't think it will, Sheldon," she assured, before pulling out another bag. "I got some chocolate truffles for dessert. I don't think coffee from the tiramisu would be any good, not especially at night." She shook the distinct looking bag in enthusiasm.</p><p>Now Sheldon couldn't keep his amazement inside. With a surprised look, he mumbled, "Wow!" Of course! Why didn't he realized that tiramisu has coffee in it? All this time, his mother was serving him a caffeinated dessert, unbeknownst to him and everyone. If it weren't for Amy, he could be anticipating a sleepless night by now. He would be fired up until morning and that would make an embarrassing scene for Amy and for himself. What clever woman!</p><p>"I know right!" Amy mistakenly took his dazed reaction as a response for getting him chocolate truffles. "Come on. Let's eat."</p><p>He plopped down on one of the stools, just across Amy who's busy making herself a plate. "When we finish, I got something to show you." He quietly settled his tablet and followed her in making his dinner.</p><p>Before too long, plates were licked clean, so much so as the containers from the restaurant were about to be knocked off by the wind from its emptiness. A bottle of Yoohoo was drained down to the last drop as Amy and Sheldon shuffled on his getting the next pour. It was a seamless exchange between to two.</p><p>With everything getting tidied up, Sheldon's worry couldn't get any more profound. He hoped Amy would approve, or at least consider, the terms he codified to preside over their relationship; if they're already past the courting segment.</p><p>Before the jitters defeat him, he unabashedly stood up, grabbed his tablet, and led the way for them to settle on the couch. "Let's commence, Amy," he announced on his spot while Amy was eyeing the box containing the truffles.</p><p>"Oh, right now?" she asked, embarrassed with her mid-air hand attacking the chocolates.</p><p>Noting Amy's gusto about their dessert, he sighed before conceding to her implicit request, "Uh, we can eat the truffles as we discuss," he reluctantly agreed but was pleased to see Amy's delight. "Really?"</p><p>"Just don't touch my iPad with your chocolate hand," Sheldon answered in breakneck yelp, quite startled with how he reacted.</p><p>"How do you want to begin?" Amy asked as she carried the whole box to the living room.</p><p>"Well, start perusing it, and when you have a question, you can ask me," he suggested, handing Amy his tablet.</p><p>He observed Amy as she scrolled with one hand and the other was busy supplying her mouth with truffles. She had the forethought to retrieve wipes from her purse and situate it near her, probably for when she's done with dessert. Sheldon couldn't help it and sneaked a few bites of the chocolate goodness while Amy was immersed in reading.</p><p>"Why are there blank subheadings?" she asked out of the blue, eyes still glued on the device.</p><p>Sheldon came prepared. "Some of it, I still need your input."</p><p>She raised her head in fascination. "Thanks, Sheldon."</p><p>"It only seemed logical." He didn't do it just to impress her. He meant it to be that way: fair and appropriate for both of them. He knew, in the end, that they'll benefit from each other's rules.</p><p>Amy returned to her reading as she grabbed another truffle. Sheldon noted how her eyebrows furrowed a little, and then it relaxed. A few seconds later, he noticed Amy's eyebrows furrowed once again, but this time, it didn't go back to normal. Instead, she furrowed it more and more, worrying Sheldon.</p><p>"Excuse me?" she whispered. "What's this?" she asked firmly, still not averting her eyes from the device.</p><p>Sheldon grinned at his ingenuity. "That is what I call a timeline." He pointed at the diagram Amy was looking at.</p><p>"I know . . ." she trailed off, confused. "But why is this written on August 2nd?"</p><p>With a somber face, Amy showed it to Sheldon. He didn't look bothered at all, which aggravated Amy further. Before he could reply, Amy seized him, "Why the hell are we getting married on August 2nd, Sheldon?!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"D–Don't you want that date?" he paused to reassure himself. Sheldon pulled out his own phone clumsily and scoured for his calendar app. "W–We can always compromise to another one, don't fret," he said as he scrolled through his calendar.</p><p>"How about the day before that? August 1? Friday, which means the city hall will not be flooded with too many people; the first day of the month, in that way we would remember it easily," he peeked at Amy who was even more immersed in all of the diagrams in his contract.</p><p>He continued, "or probably July 26th—a Saturday, but it'll be my monthly birthdate, so we get to celebrate two occasions. But wouldn't it be much of a party? You know I don't like parties."</p><p>With a cynical voice, she asserted, "That's only two weeks from now!"</p><p>"God, Sheldon!" Amy groaned and turned off his tablet. The thump of his iPad hitting the glass coffee table resonated through the room. What bothered him most was the fact that the warranty of that thing was well past its due date.</p><p>"W-Why?" he stammered naively, averting his eyes down to his phone in shame.</p><p>"You really are eager to marry me, huh?" she prodded, raising her eyebrow at him snobbishly and her arms crossed in her chest.</p><p>Now, Sheldon knew he couldn't win in this game but the least he could do was try.</p><p>"I am. And I would prefer that we do it as soon as possible—of course, should you agree with me," he pointed out, leaning with his arms on his knees. He was determined like never before, which struck curiosity to both him and Amy.</p><p>Amy sat upright and told him, "Okay . . ." She exhaled, gesturing her hands in a calming manner. "Okay, you really want it?"</p><p>"Yes," he said resolutely.</p><p>She paused. "Then let's get married on Monday. First thing in the morning! And wear your finest suit, will you!" Amy declared with a snide tone and an unfaltering bravado. She was just testing the limits of Sheldon Cooper. Sure, he wouldn't agree to this, considering his fondness to organizing events, two days wasn't enough to prepare for this havoc.</p><p>"Alright, then." He nodded and flashed Amy a content smile. "First thing in the morning, you say? And regarding that suit, should I wear plaid or stripes or lattices, tweed or worsted? Both of them are considered as wool but have the most contrasting experience worn as suits. Or I'll probably go with cotton/wool combination seeing that we're in the thick of summer . . . How about linen?" Boy, when did he become so confident?</p><p>Amy was rattled. "Wait, you really mean it, Sheldon? This wedding thing?" She realized that she evidently played herself by proposing that.</p><p>"I do," he said steadfastly. Sheldon had an amused look. "Well, will you look at that! We're exchanging 'I do's already!"</p><p>A frown gradually developed in her face. "This doesn't make any sense . . ." Amy tossed her half-eaten truffle back to its box, frightening a beaming Sheldon further, and paced the small space between the hallway and the living room.</p><p>Acknowledging her displease with confusion, "Why not? Do you think I should have a bespoke suit? Maybe I can find a tailor who can pull it off on a short time's notice," he calmly replied, covertly nudging the unmoved truffles away from her eaten one.</p><p>"You said you're courting me, right?" she demanded. "And we just get married after that? No in-betweens?"</p><p>"Yes, we are," he concurred, retrieving his iPad from the table to examine it. It still bothered him that Amy didn't concern herself as to what suit he should wear. She's the one who set out the conversation, in the first place.</p><p>"Shouldn't you marry someone after— I don't know—maybe one, probably two years?" Amy imposed restlessly. That was what her mother pestered her to do so. It didn't bother her at first since she's above the notion of marriage, but she didn't expect to be wrapped up in this conversation with Sheldon for this long.</p><p>Sheldon just nodded. His sensible side came forth. "I understand your misconstrued impression about this subject, Amy. It's true that most couples go that route, even my parents got married in a spur, just short of my brother's birth. They've only been together for less than a year."</p><p>"Where are you going with this?"</p><p>"All I'm saying is that this is just a presupposed notion society compels us to do. Not going by the book does not imply we are at fault," he composedly detailed despite Amy almost having a breakdown in front of him.</p><p>"When did you disown society? Is that a new thing now?" Amy asked in disbelief. If she could name someone who refuses to obey rules, it would be Penny, and Sheldon would be the one berating anyone who defies any rules.</p><p>"As unconventional as it is, I do not subscribe to <em>some</em> of what society forces us to do."</p><p>"I thought you're a stickler for these, these rules and laws," she stuttered. A panic attack is looming beneath her, and she doesn't know how to stop it.</p><p>"Well sometimes, I don't, especially if it reduces me into something I am not."</p><p>
  <em>Oh, the tables have turned drastically . . . </em>
</p><p>And that did it. Amy forcefully plopped down, across from him, on the white armchair, back against the pillow and limbs supported by the armrest. She closed her eyes and let her breath wash away any external nuances that muddled her decision.</p><p>He was implacable. A force beyond her strength. A parasite to her healthy specimen. A tease to her already stable lifestyle. If she agrees to this, it wouldn't be all him. It wouldn't be all her, either. She's not one to take advantage of him, and she hoped (oh, she really hoped) Sheldon isn't one of them, either.</p><p>Sheldon stared at her with concern, wishing he didn't do any potential harm to her. He knew that she wanted to marry him despite herself. He had the guts to say that. Or was it maybe just pride telling him that she did want to. Was it safe to assume that she did? Amy didn't push him away from the get-go. Amy didn't intentionally break communication when she was away. Amy would never do that.</p><p>Was it pretentious of him to assume that she was fine with all of this? Or perhaps, Amy was really fine with it and she was just acting otherwise. He couldn't know the answer because she won't tell him.</p><p>With a last deep inhale, Amy leaned forward, palms covering her face as she supported it with her knees. Sheldon can see that her feet were on their toes, knees trembled quite a bit. He also heard a sniffle behind her hands but couldn't decide what was it.</p><p>"Sheldon," she sternly said as her hands slid down her face.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"I swear to God, I will kill you—" She doesn't seem extremely furious, just a little bit, with a hint of disappointment and fright</p><p>"Me?! Wha—why?!" he stammered, looking around the apartment in hopes of finding someone to take his side. Not finding anyone, he settled his eyes back to Amy, anticipating for him to let her finish.</p><p>"—if you screw this up. I swear, I will resent you for the rest of our lives," she insisted while gritting her teeth. But the vulnerability of her words was not lost on Sheldon. He felt the blade drove forcefully straight into his chest, twisting and squeezing his heart, and pulled right back out in a vicious manner, draining the life out of him right then and there.</p><p>Sheldon cocked his head and gazed at her, deathly pale and bewildered. "W–What are you saying, Amy?" He gulped hard, not wanting to experience Amy's hatred.</p><p>"It goes without saying that I've never been in a relationship before," she explicitly insinuated, stressing on her inexperience.</p><p>"Me, too," he interjected, raising his hand.</p><p>"And, of course, you too," she acquiesced exhaustedly. "But that doesn't mean that I would go easy on you."</p><p>"Well, you have never really been easy," he said, earning a glare from Amy. "Uh . . . I . . . meant that what we've been through together has never been that easy," he cleverly redeemed himself.</p><p>Amy exhaled. "Anyway . . . that's true." She sipped from her glass. "I would agree to this if you conform to my own rules." She enunciated every syllable bit by bit, letting the words seep in both of them.</p><p>"Really? You're not saying that just to ridicule me?" He sounded sincere, waning any doubts from the couple.</p><p>"No, Sheldon."</p><p>"Well, if you want to make your rules, there's a reason for these blank pages." He grabbed a hold of his iPad once more, handing it carefully to Amy while raising his eyebrows up and down.</p><p>Amy clutched it back, staring at the bright blank screen, mulling over the guidelines she wanted to put into writing.</p><p>"Okaaayyy . . . alright," she began. "First off, Sheldon, I get to keep my name. And when I say <em>keep</em>, I meant all of it. No Fowler-Cooper, or Cooper-Fowler, or just Cooper. I want plain Fowler, nothing more."</p><p>"I agree with you. You established your career on your name, and I would be the last person to destroy that by recklessly making you a Cooper. Go on." He gestured his hand.</p><p>"Speaking of careers," Amy proceeded to the second, "I get to have my career without you meddling."</p><p>"Okay," he concurred without any hesitation.</p><p>"I can go work wherever I want to, and it's up to you if you follow me or not," Amy added.</p><p>"As long as it is not swarmed with wildlife, the temperature is not freezing, and most of all, no children. Then I'm willing to go." Sheldon bowed, which, from what Amy knew, was unlikely for him. "But for short visits only. I still need to teach . . . you know, for <em>"posterity"</em> purposes," he air quoted.</p><p>Proceeding to the third one, "Since you already mentioned it, I don't want children," she sternly said. "Not right now, anyway." She cleared her throat and averted her eyes, scavenging for her truffle.</p><p>"Me neither," he agreed, before realizing, "Wait, w-what do you mean not right now?"</p><p>"I was implying that I do want kids, in the future, but not this year, nor next year, probably not the year after that."</p><p>"B-but . . ."</p><p>"It doesn't have to be yours, right?" she asked. It was a half tease and half-truth. Sheldon might give in or might not. Who knows, he might have a change of heart.</p><p>"W–Why not? We've discussed this before. Your genetic material combined to mine: we'll be an unstoppable force of high IQ family." He gave in and recalled the time they had this talk long ago.</p><p>Amy furrowed her brows in confusion. "So you're not opposed to kids?" she asked heedfully.</p><p>Pursing his lips, he thought for a while. "I am, but it'll be years to come before I'll have one of my own. For the time being, I have the time and resources at my disposal to acquire as much information about them as possible," Sheldon revealed.</p><p>Amy was taken aback. "W-Well. Good for you, Sheldon. But I can always find a donor if and when I finally decided to have a child, and you're not yet ready."</p><p>"Hmm . . . Alright, deal," he accepted, nodding at her. "Any other concerns?"</p><p>Amy cocked her head in realization. "Do we need to live with each other?"</p><p>"Wouldn't it be logical for us to live in the same household?" he asked back.</p><p>"I guess." Amy reflected for a second. "Lesser cost, bigger space." She roamed her eyes across the room. "Lesser responsibilities…"</p><p>"I've got the responsibilities part covered; I systemized my chores beforehand. And when I said beforehand, way before Leonard moved in," he bragged.</p><p>"Well, that's that . . ." she acquiesced. "Oh, and we need to be on separate beds!"</p><p>Sheldon smirked. "Don't worry, you can have Leonard's room. Seeing that it'll be ages until Penny will realize that Leonard is not for her and kick him out of their apartment," he confidently assured, walking back to the kitchen to refill his glass.</p><p>"Don't say that! Penny and Leonard are very much into each other."</p><p>"Well, if you say so."</p><p>"Okay." She exhaled deeply. "Sheldon," she called rather distraughtly</p><p>He turned back to her instantly when he heard her change of tone. "Huh?" Walking towards her hastily.</p><p>"Please, please, Sheldon . . . just . . . I don't want to hurt anyone," Amy confessed, her voice got a little raspy as it was caught in her throat.</p><p>Taking back his seat, he vowed, "I won't hurt you." His gaze softening as well as his heart. Giving her knee a light squeeze and retrieving his hand back, he smiled reassuringly.</p><p>"I know, but I might. And I don't want any of that to happen." She lowered her head before continuing, "I wish that we never get to that stage." Amy sighed. "Let's try not to prolong our agony, i-if there might be any of them, that is."</p><p>He smiled gently. "I'm good at that," he whispered before stumbling for words. "Uh, anything you'd like to add?"</p><p>Amy cleared her throat roughly, releasing all the tension. "How about you, Sheldon? I'm sure that there is something you'd like to include . . ."</p><p>"Every concern I have has been included in the agreement." He tilted his head to look at his tablet. "Everything from bathroom schedule, dinner schedule, weekly entertainment schedule, you-driving-me-anywhere schedule, etc."</p><p>"Woah, that's a lot of schedules," she interrupted, wiping imaginary sweat from her brow.</p><p>"I know, and you can be a part of it, too!" He squealed. "Exciting, huh?"</p><p>How can she not trust this guy? Succinct and straightforward with a bit of whimsy she's never encountered before.</p>
<hr/><p>"M-Mom?" Sheldon called from the other side of the laptop. When her image popped up, he smiled and greeted, "Hi, how are you?"</p><p>"Well, aren't you in a good mood?" she welcomed in jest, seeing that Sheldon was beaming from ear to ear.</p><p>"You got that right. I am!" he replied back, acknowledging her with an eyebrow.</p><p>Mary leaned in closer to the camera, eagerly waiting for the buzz. "Am I allowed to ask why?"</p><p>He leaned and crossed his arms. "Go ahead, Mom. Shoot!"</p><p>"Alrighty. Who is it?" she asked. Before Sheldon got to answer, Mary cut him off. "Wait, wait! Was it Charlotte Moore?"</p><p>He looked at her quizzically. "Charlotte who?"</p><p>"The one ya met yesterday. Ya know, for your Saturday meeting?"</p><p>"About that . . ." he readied himself by exhaling. "I didn't get the chance to meet that woman yesterday."</p><p>"Why? Did she stood ya up?" Mary assertively asked. "Were ya sick?"</p><p>"What? No and no," he refuted but explained sooner. "I hadn't had a chance to meet her because I was rather preoccupied with something."</p><p>"What's 'something'?" Mary jest as she thought of absurd reasons why Sheldon ditched his Saturday date and spend some time doing nonsense.</p><p>"I think I already solved our contract conundrum."</p><p>"Oh, well" She seemed impressed. "How so?"</p><p>"I already asked someone to marry me!" Sheldon reported exuberantly, eyes sparkling, and an unusual smile on his face.</p><p>"Oh, thank Heavens! Was it Eve Sanchez?! Oh, what a lovely lady! Her son is a delight, too, huh?" Mary insinuated jovially, clasping her hands together as she looked above her head.</p><p>"What, no!"</p><p>"No?"</p><p>Sheldon shook his head incessantly.</p><p>"Stella Jenkins?"</p><p>"Mom! Not her, too," he declined.</p><p>"Freya Powell?"</p><p>"Not even her!"</p><p>"Well, why don't ya tell me already? Are building up tension or sumptin'?"</p><p>"It's Amy," he muttered as he followed it up with an intake of air.</p><p>"Oh . . . Amy Fowler," his mother said rather amazed.</p><p>"Yes . . . Amy Farrah Fowler."</p><p>"I gotta know some details, ya know?"</p><p>"We're getting married next month. She'll move in a week after that. We're going back to work immediately after getting married at city hall. No, we're not having a child. No, she's not pregnant. No, we're not having an extravagant celebration," he answered rapidly causing a shallowed breathing.</p><p>"Woah, ya answered everything I didn't even ask."</p><p>"I'm aware. I was trying to steer clear of tedious questioning and answering that might transpire from your curiosity."</p><p>"Don't try and sass me, young man."</p><p>"I am not, Mom. I'm merely making our conversation concise."</p><p>Mary looked at him incredulously but sighed as a sign of surrender. "When and where are you planning on getting married?"</p><p>"Amy and I will not be disclosing that subject to anyone," he declared rather seriously.</p><p>"I'm your mother, and I'm sure Amy's mom would like to know, too." Mary was worried about this discreet tactic of Sheldon. She just wanted to make sure nothing harmful happens to both of them.</p><p>"It's our mutual agreement to keep everything private."</p><p>"Sheldon–"</p><p>"Not even my friends were informed about this!" he proclaimed rather loudly but whispered eventually. "They would just yap and yap endlessly."</p><p>Mary stared daggers at him. "But wait a second, aren't you going too fast?"</p><p>"Hmm . . . " He thought, furrowing his forehead. "I'm certain we're not," he asserted.</p><p>"August is just looming 'round the corner."</p><p>"I know," he agreed, nodding his head off.</p><p>Before Mary could respond a lengthy one, Sheldon interrupted her, "I'll keep you posted, Mom! Bye!" he replied hastily.</p><p>He closed his laptop clumsily, roaming his eyes around the apartment in hopes of not being eavesdropped by some nosey Nellie, and breathed in relief.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another week and another day to kill until the big day. Was it really that big and important? It probably will, considering that a lot of his constants will be changing in a snap. But the event itself will be menial and habitual at best, making it feel like a just another day in the office.</p><p>Now that he and Amy laid out almost all of the guidelines for their upcoming nuptials, he only got a few more questions in his pocket that didn't need urgent answers. They can both lay back for a while, breathe, and enjoy the bewildered look etched on their friends' faces whenever they were spotted spending time together.</p><p>Amy was right. If they wanted to keep it as confidential as possible, he better not blab about their top-secret information to anyone, with the exception of their parents, of course.</p><p>It proved to be a difficult task for Sheldon. Amy said they must limit their public appearances together. She also said that in order for that to be fruitful, every meeting they'll have between that Monday to the day that they'll run it down to the city hall will be behind closed doors.</p><p>What Amy missed was the fact that he'll be spending almost all of his time surrounded by friends, which means that there will be a higher chance of him blabbing, which means that he is at the verge of breaking Amy's trust. That seemed a minus for his points.</p><p>Warming up himself right behind his desk chair, stretching his neck and moving his arms and legs simultaneously, he silently rehearsed all inevitable answers to their questions. He thought he was prepared like a senior in his finals.</p><p>Sheldon grabbed his messenger bag, checked all valuable belongings he needed for the workday, and padded to the door. Outside 4B, he paused in silence, waiting for his best friend to drive him to work.</p><p>Up until now, he didn't disclose his success in driving to anyone in his circle, nor he intended to buy a car of his own and ride around the area. In the meantime, he can just tap any one of his friends for a ride.</p><p>Caught in his contemplation, Sheldon didn't notice the sound of the door opening.</p><p>"Hey, buddy! You're early today, huh?" Leonard greeted with a wide smile on his face.</p><p>Sheldon looked at him, confused. "I am?" He peeked at his watch to confirm.</p><p>"Yes, you are! By ten minutes," Leonard said with confidence like what Sheldon achieved was highly-regarded.</p><p>"Oh." Sheldon roamed his head around the hallway, embarrassed that Leonard had to go through this humiliation. "I usually stand outside here at exactly 7:30 and wait for you to go out at around 7:45. Well, at times, you emerge from the door minutes past your designated time. Seeing that it is 7:35, I should say that it is you that is early today, Leonard." He grinned innocently, recognizing his punctuality as Leonard's accomplishment and not his'.</p><p>Leonard smirked at his remark. "Really think that you should greet me with that attitude?" he asked in his faux angry tone and snorted at Sheldon.</p><p>"Wait," Sheldon stopped, "I'm not yet done . . ." He folded his right arm just above his navel and the other on his back, and said, "I rest my case," as he bowed down his head a little and grinned.</p><p>Leonard peered at him in disbelief and let out a guffaw. "Someone's in a good mood," he implied, lightly elbowing the space between him and Sheldon and moved his eyebrows suggestively.</p><p>"Oh." Sheldon gazed at him, bemused. "Did you and Penny engaged in barely satisfactory coitus this morning?" he whispered intriguingly. He was kind enough to say 'barely', knowing that Leonard was hinting it to be lifting his spirits up at this hour.</p><p>With his high-pitched voice, Leonard shrieked in defense, "What?! No!"</p><p>Sheldon whisked away from how defensive Leonard, displayed from his high-pitched voice, and just shrugged nonchalantly.</p><p>His best friend brushed it off and diverted the topic, "I was talking about you, Sheldon. You seemed happy today," Leonard implied, pushing his assumptions.</p><p>"Do I?" Sheldon asked in confusion as he furrowed his eyebrows.</p><p>"Of course, you are!" Leonard patted him on the shoulder. "Making light jokes despite the hour. And it's not even offensive enough!"</p><p>Sheldon let out a slightly tense laugh. "Well, you know me . . ." <em>Leonard might find out about my secret!</em> It crossed his mind but didn't let the thought eat him up.</p><p>"It just seemed like a new you," Leonard insinuated.</p><p>Wanting to put a stop to Leonard's scrutiny, Sheldon sidetracked from their previous topic. "Should we head downstairs?"</p><p>"Oh, wait," Leonard halted his steps, "Penny will be riding with us."</p><p>"Why? And where is she now?"</p><p>"She forgot her portfolio inside."</p><p>Sheldon raised his eyebrows. "You didn't answer why she's coming with us."</p><p>"Well, her car's in the shop," Leonard revealed.</p><p>"Did she forget it there?!" he inquired hysterically, oblivious to the many reasons of one leaving a car behind.</p><p>Leonard shrugged. "Pfft . . . easy. She just had it repaired."</p><p>"Oh." Sheldon turned flushed in embarrassment. "I was hoping for a quiet ride," he murmured, knowing that women seemed to have sharp hearing, but not unlike his Vulcan hearing.</p><p>"Who's hoping for a quiet ride?" Penny emerged from behind Leonard, looking ladylike and professional with her corporate attire matched with a briefcase.</p><p>"Uhh . . ." Sheldon mumbled and averted his eyes to Leonard, asking for assistance but didn't get it.</p><p>"Sheldon is." Leonard pointed at his best friend in an accusatory manner, looking so innocent.</p><p>His face grew paler and yelped in defense, "No, I'm not!" Furrowing his eyebrows in Leonard's betrayal, he pivoted rapidly and walked to the stairs.</p><p>Penny leaned in and asked, "What is with him?"</p><p>"I don't know. He was in a good mood while you're still in there," Leonard answered and followed Sheldon down.</p><p>"So you're implying that I'm the reason?!" Penny whispered annoyedly behind Leonard, causing him to be annoyed at her as well.</p><p>Before Leonard could throw in a snide remark, Sheldon turned to them in a stern manner. "Can you please stop bickering?" he appealed with a tinge of admonishing.</p><p>"Sorry, bud—"</p><p>"We're sorry—"</p><p>Penny and Leonard were apologetic enough and not let their tiny spat affect their day, especially not the morning.</p><p>The rest of the trek down to the car was pretty much limited to Penny and Leonard whispering in the background while Sheldon was ahead of them.</p><p>He'd rather not exhibit his giddy and loose side to Penny. Leonard was a witness of it, but he wasn't speculative of his best friend veiling a top-secret matter. He was clueless all-in-all. Penny, on the other hand, can smell secrets from miles away. Even a single gaffe would definitely alert her radar. Sheldon could not risk it, especially when he's been practicing to be a better confidante.</p><p>As they entered the car, Sheldon was taken aback when he realized that Penny's with them, which means, he's the back seat guy. Groaning slightly, he opened the rear door and secured himself with a seatbelt, behind the grinning couple.</p><p><em>Ugh! If Amy could be here</em>, he thought as Leonard and Penny were all mushy together. Amy can accompany him, and they can be mushy in their own little ways. He can have someone to talk to when Leonard and Penny try to shun him out of the conversation.</p><p>Noticing that they were going off the usual route, he inquired. "Are we dropping off Penny?"</p><p>"Yes, Sheldon," Penny answered in Leonard's stead.</p><p>"Okay." He shrugged.</p><p>Leonard peaked from the rearview mirror. "Are you okay with that?"</p><p>"Uh-huh . . ." Sheldon nodded weakly, gazing out of the window as they were caught up in traffic.</p><p>"We're gonna be late to work for just a few minutes. Will that be okay?" Leonard called upon his odd behavior. He barely lived through the 7-minute drive to Caltech, what more if that ride was quadrupled in time? It would be madness, for sure.</p><p>"Yes," Still taciturn.</p><p>"We can drop you off first and then—"</p><p>Sheldon instantly cut him off, "No, it's alright; I don't mind it." He met Leonard's gaze with a timid smile and proceeded to return his look outside.</p><p>Sheldon didn't see it, but Leonard and Penny exchanged knowing looks, puzzled by his reaction today and the previous days, too. This display has been bothering them. He has shown a lot of emotions in the past weeks, and none of them was constant for a few hours. Shifting and shifting whenever Sheldon joins them.</p><p>Leonard said earlier that Sheldon was in a good mood. Penny believed him. And she also believed it when Sheldon changed attitude instantly. She doesn't know if this is the new Sheldon, or maybe he is struggling with something and didn't want any help, or maybe he is hiding something that might cause this distress.</p><p>The silence was shattered when Sheldon deep sigh emanated through the car and was followed by his voice.</p><p>"Penny, Leonard . . ."</p><p>"Buddy—"</p><p>"Yes, sweetie—"</p><p>The couple interrupted promptly.</p><p>"When are you getting married?" he faintly asked, masking his eagerness for them to get married. <em>Would Leonard and Penny be offended if Amy and I marry first?</em></p><p>Leonard sought his fianceé. "Uhh . . . Penny?"</p><p>Penny answered while still peering at Leonard. "We haven't decided it yet, Sheldon, sooo—"</p><p>"Probably next year . . . In order for us to plan it accordingly," Leonard interjected.</p><p>"Yes, right, next year, we gotta plan it properly," Penny supplemented her fiancé's explanation, despite the uncertainty of their voice and decision.</p><p>"Oh, alright." Sheldon shrugged. <em>So Amy and I would be married first? Are they fine with that?</em></p><p>Recalling another question he had in mind, he returned his attention to the couple. "Is Leonard an official resident of your apartment?" asking the question to Penny.</p><p>"Hmm . . . not yet. I don't think so," she tried to remember, before passing it off to the driver seat, "Leonard?"</p><p>"Not yet official since I still have a lot of my things in my room."</p><p>"Would you be able to move out by the end of the month?" Sheldon requested without hesitation.</p><p>"Woah, woah, woah!" Penny reacted. Whether be it from Sheldon's blatant request or the car's abrupt stop due to Leonard's surprise, she couldn't tell what.</p><p>Sheldon gasped hysterically. "Good God, Leonard! Eyes on the road, man!"</p><p>The three all breathed in relief when the short spell of danger happened without any injuries or damages. While still halted at the curb, both Leonard and Penny turned their heads to him, confused with an ambiguous reaction on their faces.</p><p>"Why are you so eager to have him move out?" Penny started.</p><p>Sheldon groaned faintly "I have plans for that room, woman."</p><p>"Are building your army over there?" Now, it's Leonard's turn to interrogate.</p><p>"It's classified—" Sheldon asserted. "—as of now." He whispered the last one in hopes of them not hearing him.</p><p>"Why? Is it a torture cell, and then we'll know of it once you drag one of us?"</p><p>"Do I look like a man who physically abuses someone?"</p><p>"Physically, I doubt it. But verbally, hell yeah!" Leonard insinuated as he turned the keys and the engine roared.</p><p>"Please, can you do it or not? Do you want me to pack your things for you?" Sheldon sarcastically suggested.</p><p>"Oh, buddy, if I were you I wouldn't do it," Leonard joked. "Alright, when do you want me to move out?"</p><p>"First week of August." Sheldon nodded in assurance.</p><p>"Boy, that's two weeks from now!"</p><p>"I'm aware of that. We'll get Howard and Koothrappali to help you move out quickly. Don't worry."</p><p>Leonard sighed exhaustedly. "Alright, alright, we'll start this Saturday."</p>
<hr/><p>Sheldon let the door creak as it slowly opened just enough. He peeked his head out, turn left to right and back again. Once the coast was clear, he promptly went out and locked the door in a haste.</p><p>It was a few minutes past 11 and usually at this hour, he's on his way to the cafeteria to have lunch with his friends and discuss the day's work. But instead, he's going in the opposite direction, away from the cafeteria and closer to a certain building.</p><p>Of course, he intended to go there right from the start of the day. Where else would he be?</p><p>First reason was to see Amy and discuss their marriage responsibilities over lunch. They're in a time crunch, and he surmised that every opportunity to meet each other ought not to be wasted. After all, he would not want to appear unprepared for their city hall ceremony.</p><p>And the second reason was to avoid his friends. The car ride with Penny and Leonard on the way to work couldn't be avoided in any possible reasons. But the lunch was very much open to all possibilities. And the possibility he took was to steer away from the situation, where three people would be on his hair in the duration of lunch, and stay with Amy instead. That way, he wouldn't be subjected to intense interrogation and at the same time, he can spend the time with his fiancée.</p><p>
  <em>Boy, does that sound right?</em>
</p><p>He didn't want to come empty-handed; it was against the rules to be one. So despite the time-constrained morning he had, which includes waking up five minutes late and squeezing in the additional tasks, he still managed to prepare chicken sandwiches for him and Amy.</p><p>Feeling that it wouldn't be enough, he dashed to the cafeteria at ten in the morning and get two servings of Farmer's Market Salad, even though he wasn't sure why's that called that, and two servings of tapioca pudding, 'cause why not? It was exhilarating knowing that he was the first one to storm the place he adores so much.</p><p>Now, with a pack of lunch safely cradled inside his messenger bag, he reached for his phone in his pocket and dialed Amy's number.</p><p>He let the phone ring and once she picked up at the third one, he asked in a haste, "Amy, are you busy?" No greeting or anything; just right to it.</p><p>His outright attitude didn't bother Amy at all. "Hmm . . . not so much. I'm about to have lunch," she told calmly over the phone as she unbuttoned her lab coat.</p><p>Sheldon beamed a wide one and exclaimed, "Good! Just stay there!"</p><p>He immediately dropped the call, not waiting for any approval from Amy, and dashed for his life. Considering that they do not share the same building, he has to use his acquired strength, or lack thereof rather, to reach her laboratory on time.</p><p>Swerving through crowds of students and professors alike while maintaining the sanctity of his lecturer image and, of course, their packed lunch, he exited his own building and traverse through a small parking space. It didn't help either, as it was the middle of the day and the Southern California heat only proved to more powerful whenever he plans to go out. Whether Mother Nature was screwing him or not, he's dead set on having lunch with Amy no matter what.</p><p>After a good fifteen seconds immersed in the heat, he finally reached his destination.</p><p>Despite his proclivity to use stairs, he, instead, took the elevator to reach the third floor and rest for the time being.</p><p>With an unsteady hand, he knocked his signature knock on Amy's door and waited for her to answer. "Hello," Sheldon greeted short of breath as Amy emerged from the door.</p><p>She stepped a foot back when she saw Sheldon. "Woah, you're sweaty!" Amy insinuated, filled with concern.</p><p>In front of her was a man with his superhero shirt wet from the collar and the abdomen part. How ironic. Her superhero soaked in sweat from facing off whatever villain he came up against; in this case, a blistering hot spell.</p><p>"I ran from my office to reach here. A new personal record: 2 minutes and 48 seconds." He gazed down at his watch that said that he was right.</p><p>Amy moved away from the door and signaled Sheldon to come in. "I was supposed to tell you on the phone not to run."</p><p>"I apologize; I got all excited," he said bashfully. Thankfully, his blush was clouded by the red tint he got from running and sweating profusely.</p><p>She shot him an incredulous look as he walked to an unsullied table near him. "Really, you do get this excited a lot?" Amy followed. Seeing that Sheldon's red hue was heavily pronounced and he couldn't do any immediate action to it, she decided to ride along and spare him a few more teases.</p><p>Sheldon missed Amy's move. "Occasionally, however, not all the time." He began to unpack their lunch, extracting each meal from it's and almost spilling the pudding. "Do you have your own lunch."</p><p>"Yes, I brought my own." Amy approached a brown bag on her desk. "I just packed a sandwich; not a lot of time this morning." She then retrieved the bag and went near Sheldon.</p><p>With a smug tone, "Oh, don't you worry. I took the liberty to pack a lunch for the both of us," Sheldon said, trying to impress Amy.</p><p>"You didn't need to, Sheldon."</p><p>"I was the one who unabashedly wanted to have lunch with you, and I am required to bring us food." he shrugged as he unwrapped Amy's sandwich like a gentleman and pushed it in front of her.</p><p>Amy beamed at him. "Well, thanks for this anyway."</p><p>She was grateful for such action but she wished it wasn't just an act Sheldon was doing in order to leave a good impression on her.</p><p>He peeked at what Amy brought and suggested, "You can eat what you brought later… you know for snacks."</p><p>"Thanks for suggesting that. It's roast beef sandwich, by the way," she nonchalantly revealed as she took a bite of what Sheldon gave her.</p><p>His eyes lit up, lips curling a small smile. "Roast beef?" <em>Hmmm . . . roast beef! That's what I'm smelling,</em> he delightfully thought.</p><p>Amy furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Yes, why? I had some leftovers last night." <em>Why is he acting differently now?</em></p><p>"Nothing . . ." He averted his eyes back to his own sandwich, sneaking a glance back to the roast beef, wishing Amy would not notice him stealing glances at her lunch.</p><p>She chuckled internally as she observed Sheldon crawling back up to his shell despite the overt lure, in the form of a sandwich, enticing him to give in. But she couldn't pass up the sight of Sheldon, pursing his lips in repression, and she had to see him sulk for a second.</p><p>Before anything goes physical, Amy took action. "Do you want half of it?" she innocuously offered, stifling a giggle at his reaction was similar to that of a dog seeing its owner.</p><p>"Really?" His face brightened up but immediately withdrew. "Uh, sure, why not?" he seriously replied, trying to look cool and sound cool, and grabbed the proffered half-sandwich from the hands of his fiancée.</p><p>The couple was deep in their thoughts: Sheldon with how amazing the roast beef was despite the knowledge of it being a leftover and ingeniously made into another meal, and Amy with how Sheldon used his beguiling ways to convince her to give up the goodies. And goodies being her sandwich, not some sexual innuendos, for sure.</p><p>Sheldon shot his head, figuring out his main motive of being with Amy today. Not that he just wanted to spend some time with her and her wits, but he truly had some intentions, in the first place.</p><p>"Amy, we need to finalize things . . ." a pause, eyebrows way up in anticipation, "for, you know . . ." he whispered timidly, leaning towards her.</p><p>Amy evened out their conversation and responded in a whisper, too, "For our wedding?"</p><p>He pulled back a bit when he noticed that Amy was teasing him. "Yes, our wedding," he announced before clearing his throat. "First and foremost, What are you going to wear?"</p><p>A grin gradually etched on Amy's face at the thought of Sheldon being so worried and hands-on and cautious. She wouldn't trade it for the world, especially when he's being the opposite of who his friends were describing.</p><p>She's known the man way before she met his friends, and this man has nothing but warm and pleasant to her, with an occasional bluntness and honesty, what he'd exhibiting since the day they met was genuine and so different from the man Penny and Bernadette warned her about. She believed that this–warm side of him–was in fact reserved to those who he felt welcome with.</p><p>With thoughtfully replied, "I'm thinking of a lace dress, maybe in the shade of baby pink . . . or anything light in color."</p><p>He cocked his head in question. "Why can't you wear your everyday clothes?"</p><p>"Because it's a ceremony, Sheldon; we both have to look good in a ceremony," she explained. "Are you willing to wear your normal clothes in a ceremony?"</p><p>"No. And I informed you last Saturday that I would wear a suit and tie," he repeated for Amy's sake.</p><p>"Really? With a tie? Don't you think that might be a little over the top, considering that we'll just be at the city hall?" she inquired with caution.</p><p>"But, I like ties!" he stated with a hint of remorse in his voice. "And it wouldn't be the same if I didn't wear any, Amy."</p><p>"Alright, then. Lace dress for me and suit and tie for you," Amy agreed effortlessly, inspiring a grin from Sheldon.</p><p>"Plus, I have to get used to them since I'll be teaching in a month."</p><p>"Good point there, buddy," she nodded in realization.</p><p>His grin ensued. They were hushed for a while before Sheldon called her out.</p><p>"Amy." She turned her look at him, acknowledging his call. "I'm worried about my alibi," Sheldon laid out in concern.</p><p>"Oh, right." she figured out their dilemma. Pondering on the easiest and believable idea she could come up with, Amy lit up in excitement. "I already formulated an excuse: I'll say that I'll be attending a wedding of a friend of mine and will be needing a good dress," she announced proudly</p><p>"Whom will you be needing the alibi for? Your immediate family knows about this, right? I'm worried about mine."</p><p>It was true: he is a terrible, terrible liar. A well-thought and rehearsed alibi would be his saving grace should his friends give him the third degree.</p><p>"Yes, my family knows about this, but I need Penny and Bernadette's advice. I'll ask them to take me shopping," Amy mentioned like it was nothing.</p><p>"What?! That seems dangerous!" Sheldon blurted out in distress. It was as if Amy's sabotaging their agreement!</p><p>Amy sighed. "I promise, I won't tell them. We already talked about this." She tried to reassure him with her encouraging voice and was delighted when Sheldon nodded to her promise.</p><p>He knew Amt was not a blabbermouth. In fact, he regarded Amy as someone who's trustworthy and an excellent confidant. For sure, the occurrence of a slip-up will be slim to none.</p><p>"We'll have it on August 1st, right? Friday?" she inquired to reaffirm what they ended up last Saturday.</p><p>Sheldon gulped down his last bite of sandwich and responded, "Yes, so that all of our friends will be at work and no one will notice anything." And with a swoop of the hand, he reached for his pudding. "I'll call the day off, stay in bed until Leonard and Penny disappear, and you drive by the apartment and we'll go to the city hall together," he listed out precisely</p><p>"Sounds about right." She seemed pleased with his ingenuity. "And then what after that?"</p><p>A naughty smirk broke out in Sheldon's face as if he came up with the most brilliant plan. "We'll have a week between our wedding and you moving into my apartment. How about we spend enough time together and have them all perplexed and mystified, they wouldn't know what's coming."</p><p>Amy nodded her head slowly, gazing at Sheldon proudly. "I like the sound of that, Sheldon."</p><p>Sheldon was delighted to know that Amy was on board, too. <em>Oh, this would be a riot!</em> he thought, subtly caressing his hands together like a villain. The multitudes of feelings for this woman was beyond grasp, and he couldn't think of anything but adore the woman in front of him.</p><p>"Maybe you sit with us during lunch and I'll invite you to more group dinners," he enthusiastically recommended, rounding out their scheme.</p><p>"Oh, boy this will be exciting!"</p><p>"I know right?! I can't wait to see their dopey confused faces when we tell them!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Turn around . . ." Bernadette demanded as she spun her pointer finger in a circle, squinting her eyes to get a better look at Amy.</p><p>"Yeah, Ames! You look sexy in that dress!" Penny hollered, giving her a thumbs-up as and gesturing her eyebrows up and down in encouragement.</p><p>Amy spun around, the skirt of her dress raising a little as she did. It was a powder blue, off-shoulder dress with lace sleeves at hugged her upper arms, dress flared to the waist down, billowing with volumes that seemed apt for her body type.</p><p>"Don't you think it's too revealing?" she asked with apprehension, insecurity adorned her face like any other dress fitting she had in the past.</p><p>"Too revealing? What are you a nun?" Bernadette sarcastically jabbed, looking up to Penny as they were seated in individual ottomans.</p><p>"I never experienced my knees and clavicles to be this exposed before," Amy slumped down her shoulders from too much skin that she was displaying.</p><p>"It's no way near exposed. It's just half of your knees, and it seemed elegant with your shoulders out, that's all," Penny encouraged as she leaned towards Amy to bolster her confidence.</p><p>"Alright," Amy apprehended. "I should try some more," she expressed as she readied to go back to the fitting room.</p><p>"Sure, try the others!" The girls bellowed simultaneously.</p><p>Both Bernadette and Penny exchanged looks the second Amy walked back in. Penny with a giddy expression on her face as she saw Amy looking so fresh with all those skin. And Bernadette who resembled someone who was confused with her surroundings. Noticing Bernie's bewildered look, Penny gestured his hand like she was trying to ask what has happened to her fellow blonde.</p><p>Bernadette moved closer to Penny and asked, "Again, why is Amy needing a dress?" She peered at Penny to get some answers.</p><p>Realizing her friend's confusion, Penny cleared up the air, "She has this friend's wedding next week and needs some new, not ancient, clothes."</p><p>Bernadette cocked her head in frustration. "Why did she told you and not me?" Her high-pitched voice rang through the hallway. Good thing was that there were not a lot of people at that hour.</p><p>"Well, funny story," Penny snorted faintly, "it was Sheldon who came knocking on our door last Thursday and asked to bring his <em>girlfriend</em> dress shopping," she narrated as if it was a funny story that existed.</p><p>"And their boyfriends and girlfriends now?! How did I not know that?" Bernadette screeched, affronted by her being sundered from Amy and Penny's bubble. She was Amy's friend first before she knew Penny.</p><p>"Shh, too loud, Bernie!" Penny came right in and hushed Bernadette with a finger on her lips. "Who knows what their deal is? I'm just assuming here," she elucidated. Penny was astounded as much as Bernadette was, and the connection between Sheldon and Amy was beyond intriguing. It was true: all of them do not know what their deal was. Truly, a cryptic bond it was.</p><p>Bernadette nodded abruptly. "Still, I'm hurt that Amy didn't tell me first . . . about this dress shopping thing and the Sheldon thing." She sulked, showing to Penny that she was dissatisfied with Amy's first choice of friend.</p><p>"Don't worry, when I texted to confirm, she mentioned your name first." Penny shrugged, pursing her lips like she didn't mind it at all.</p><p>Bernadette clapped, which startled Penny in return, and yelled in her face, "Chew on that, sucker!" before ascending into fits of giggles.</p><p>Both of them heard the whoosh of the curtain and the clank of metal on metal, which in return, prompted them to turn their heads toward it. Amy emerged from the room with her next outfit: a moss green crew neck dress that reached her knees, accompanied by a cream-colored cardigan that Amy thought was a perfect match for her dress. She liked the way it covered her; quite similar to those other clothes that she already owned before.</p><p>"How about this?" Amy pivoted and let the dress speak for itself.</p><p>"Amy, it's beautiful but don't you think it's, I don't know, covering you too much?" Bernadette slowly insinuated, being heedful of she was saying.</p><p>"Oh, does it not suit me?" There was a hint of disappointment on Amy's face, but she attempted to cover it up by twirling once more.</p><p>"Sweetie, it's lovely, but think of where you're wearing this," Penny paused. "Is it appropriate for the event?"</p><p>Amy visualized what was it gonna be like. Sheldon, all dapper with his suit, and her, drowned in clothes as heavy as a small-sized dog. And she realized it did look like it suits an office environment than of a wedding ceremony. It was like she and Sheldon were pitching a business proposal together and not getting married.</p><p>"You're right; it does not," she admitted, quite disappointed.</p><p>"You can still buy it, Amy. Wear it in lectures or seminars, right?" Bernadette suggested which got Amy nodding her head in agreement.</p><p>"How about you try the other one, Ames," Penny interjected. And with that, Amy's eyes lit up with another prospect of fitting another dress.</p><p>"You go in there and amaze us with the next one," Bernadette followed up as Amy turned her back.</p><p>"That was too bulky, don't you think?" Penny asked in hesitation. "And it looked more of office attire," she added.</p><p>"She's too covered up! I thought this was an outdoor wedding," Bernadette implied as she glanced back at Amy's stall.</p><p>Penny's eyes widen at her friend's statement.</p><p>"When did she tell you it was an outdoor wedding?!"</p><p>"When we waited for thirty minutes for you to get out of your apartment, Miss!" she said sarcastically. "She mumbled something about an outdoor wedding over and over again, and I'm not quite sure what that was until you told me about her event," she whispered.</p><p>Penny nodded in realization but before she could say anything, Bernadette chimed in, "What the hell were you up to anyway?"</p><p>Penny had a guilty look on her face. "Leonard and I emptied a few wine bottles last night . . . and we slept late." She gestured her hand like she was drinking, flashed Bernadette an apologetic smile, and soon developed into an unabashed laugh that Bernadette thought was quite daring.</p><p>"Pff, really, are you sure it was Leonard who emptied those?" A smirk was etched on Bernadette's face and started to raise her eyebrows suggestively.</p><p>Penny groaned and glared at her friend. "Shut up, Bernie. It's Saturday, and I'm still supposed to be in bed at this hour." She gazed at her watch and aggressively showed Bernadette the exact time.</p><p>At this time, Amy revealed what might be her top and most comfortable pick. With poise, she donned a modest round neck dress, with the collar extending to about an inch from both her shoulders. Her clavicle peeked from where they're at, exhibiting a spectacle of skin that rarely saw the light before.</p><p>Bernadette and Penny looked at each other and knowingly nodded their heads in unison, confusing Amy for a quick second.</p><p>"Wow, that suits you so well, Ames!" Penny grinned at her and Amy bobbed a curtsy at her friends. She never felt like a royal before, but this might be the feeling.</p><p>"I think you're ready for that wedding!" Bernadette implied, swishing her arm in front of her as though gesturing Amy that, indeed, she was all set.</p><p>Amy turned pale, blood accumulating down to her toes, as the statement rang in her ears. "Uh . . . what wedding?" she asked, cocking her head to the side as if she knew nothing and let out a nervous laugh.</p><p>All flashbacks of her and Sheldon discussing how they would keep this secret summoned to her. How Sheldon would be insistent and how she was so confident that she would not break and how nervous they both were because they knew Sheldon was a terrible liar. All of it haunted her.</p><p><em>We're screwed!</em> She thought, imagining Sheldon's disappointment in her, and, ultimately, canceling their wedding, and he'll start pulling away from her, and she would lose a friend. She would lose her only true friend. And all of the friends that were inclusive of being Sheldon's friend. That was just a bonus, and due to a slip of the tongue, she would suffer the consequences of it all.</p><p>"The wedding you're supposed to attend," Penny tried, but Amy still had a clueless look on her face. "You know . . . Friday next week," Bernadette continued, hoping Amy would remember.</p><p>And all of a sudden, the realization of her alibi sprung to mind as though it was the most unbelievable ability her brain can do. She exhaled deeply, as she slumped her shoulders in relief, and laughed at herself when she recalled the excuse.</p><p>"A-Ah, yes, right, my relative's wedding! Yes, I think I'm ready," she chuckled lightly.</p><p>Bernadette shook her head in disagreement. "What relative? You told us it was a friend of yours, remember?"</p><p>Amy gazed, bewildered, before bumbling out. "Did I say that?" Her voice dropping in volume as she enunciated every syllable.</p><p>
  <em>Uh oh!</em>
</p><p>"Yes, when we were waiting for Penny, remember? You mumbled something" Bernadette supplemented, looking bewildered at Amy's inability to remember that certain conversation.</p><p>"And you texted me!" Penny interjected.</p><p>She looked back, shuffling through the loopholes of her alibi — as of now, she only saw that one — and came up with another crafty explanation.</p><p>"A-Ah, yes, of course! My relative whom I also consider my friend."</p><p>In her subconscious, she patted herself on the back and heard little voice in her head whispering: '<em>Good save!'</em></p><p>Oddly enough, the voice sounded like Sheldon who praised her, and it brought relief just hearing that reassuring voice.</p><p>"I-It was my aunt Jeannie . . . She and her childhood sweetheart are finally getting married after being both widows themselves," Amy continued, strengthening her story that turned out to be quite plausible after looking back to it.</p><p>"Aw, that sounds sweet." Bernadette cooed, bobbing her head mindlessly.</p><p>Amy beamed with pride as her friends fell for that ruse. "Hah. I know, right! I'll change back to my clothes!" she excused herself before revealing any more secrets.</p><p>As Amy entered her fitting room, Bernadette turned her head to Penny and squealed, "Don't you think that was sweet?"</p><p>Penny didn't seem to absorb what Bernadette said and went on to her tirade. "Why did Amy reacted that way?" She had a suspicious look on her face as she returned to Bernie. "She seemed nervous and all."</p><p>"Maybe she is really excited to see her relatives," Bernie suggested with her high-pitched voice. "You know, she told us that she rarely sees them."</p><p>"I don't know, Bernie," Penny hesitated before continuing, "I think something is going on around here."</p>
<hr/><p>On the other side of town, Sheldon waited for his time and let Amy have a head start on her quest to find her dress. He heard conversations from across the room, in which he identified as Amy and Bernadette waiting for Penny to finish</p><p>He didn't know what's up with them taking so long to leave the area but surmised that it was Penny who surely disrupted his and Amy's schedule.</p><p>It was discussed that they would leave 20 minutes apart, just to allow a window in case Amy decides to switch to other stores that are around the area where he's supposed to shop. Just a heads up for his part, if you will.</p><p>Sheldon was supposed to have Leonard take him around Pasadena to look for his wedding suit. He formulated a plan: he will tell Leonard that he would go suit shopping for his upcoming teaching gig. He really intended to do that task anyway and he'll subtly slip his wedding attire amidst the suits. Problem solved.</p><p>But not totally. He intended to purchase a little trinket that would be very valuable in his' and Amy's nuptials. And if he asked Leonard to bring him where it's sold, Leonard would become really suspicious.</p><p>Lucky for Leonard, it turned out that he was sporting a hangover from the previous night, much to Sheldon's dismay. He also pieced out why Penny took so long to prepare that very morning: "<em>Of course, the alcohol</em>!" And, of course, Amy texted him a warning regarding the couples' current status.</p><p>So, Leonard was out. He thought of riding a bus for a second but based on the time left, it would be a hassle waiting for the next ride and waiting again for the other. Maybe, as soon as he reaches home, the girls would beat him to it, and he and Amy would be totally exposed to his friends.</p><p>It goes against his urge to keep it hidden, but the only solution he can think of was driving. He ruminated over renting a car at the last minute but eventually discarded the idea. It would be a waste of time and money considering the wait time and the irrelevant jibber-jabber that encompasses renting one. It just is similar to waiting for the bus.</p><p>Although, he knew exactly where he can borrow a car within the vicinity and not pay for it either.</p><p>"What?" A disheveled Leonard opened the door, looking oblivious as ever.</p><p>"Hi. May I borrow your car?" Sheldon unequivocally demanded, looking straight into his eyes. He's not yet ready to give up his secret, but desperate times call for desperate measures, indeed.</p><p>Leonard groaned. "You have your own 1966 Hot Wheels, 1/18 scale Chrome Batmobile from the original TV series, Sheldon. Leave me alone," Leonard implored as he softly pushed the door closed.</p><p>Sheldon was quick to respond and held the door back, opening it much wider than minutes ago.</p><p>He clicked his tongue before asserting, "No, I was referring to your 2010 Nissan Sentra, Leonard. Complete with those seat warmers your ex, Priya, talked you into."</p><p>Exhausted, Leonard shut his eyes tightly and slumped his shoulders. "I'm sure your Batmobile would be as much fun, if not, exceeds the quality of fun than my car. Thank you very much!"</p><p>Leonard seemed annoyed at the mention of his ex-girlfriend. Or maybe, it was probably from the audacity of Sheldon to prank him when he does not want to be pranked.</p><p>Sheldon cocked his head and nonchalantly responded, "No, I'm driving."</p><p>Leonard breathed thickly and asked with his pleading voice, "Please, Buddy, let me have some sleep!" Again, he went ahead and kicked the door softly, hoping it would finally keep Sheldon away.</p><p>But not before he thwarted it with his arm once more. With a hand to the door and the other one preoccupied in his back, Sheldon tugged something in his back pocket a few times, before fishing out something from his wallet. He scoured through his cards and, finally, handed Leonard what he wanted.</p><p>"There," he maintained, waiting for his best friend's reaction.</p><p>"This looks real," Leonard brushed off and tossed it back to Sheldon, mistaking it as a toy of some sort.</p><p>Sheldon took it, baffled at why Leonard reacted that way. He looked down at his driver's license and back up to Leonard, and handed it back over and he said, "My driver's license."</p><p>Leonard furrowed his brows at Sheldon. "I know . . . and this is a fake one right," he trailed off as he grasped the card.</p><p>"No, it's not," Sheldon disagreed before pointing out, "Look, the yellow silhouette of the now extinct California grizzly bear at the top right corner."</p><p>"Where did you get this?" Leonard brashly asked, thinking that this was not a funny quip Sheldon was trying to pull.</p><p>"At the DMV?" Sheldon sarcastically replied, furrowing his eyebrows in disbelief as Leonard does not seem to believe him at all.</p><p>He seemed to square off Sheldon's disbelief look and puffed out his chest. "Are you sure this is real?"</p><p>"Of course, yes! In fact—" Sheldon fished out his phone in his pocket. "—I have a photo to commemorate that day!" he fervently declared, beaming at Leonard as he dropped his jaw in bafflement.</p><p>"What the fu—"</p><p>"Language!" Sheldon interrupted heedfully, clutching his chest, repulsed.</p><p>"When the hell did you get this?" Leonard snatched his phone and compared it side by side with Sheldon's license, looking over any ambiguity that proved Sheldon wrong.</p><p>"Last year, May 23, when you were smooching your way through Dr. Hawking's scientists at the North Sea. I knew you would not believe me, so I got evidence."</p><p>"So this is real?" Still doubtful of it.</p><p>"For the last time, yes, it is!" His register got higher as he dropped down his legs lower to prove a point to Leonard. He matched it with hand gestures to further convince him.</p><p>"I've been driving you across town for a year now since you got this license?!" Leonard glared up at him, which he got a vigorous, exhausting nod in return. "So, when you woke me up at four in the morning to be the first in line at a stupid conference in Ontario, I didn't have to?!"</p><p>Sheldon gasped in relief and widen his eyes. "And now you don't have to! Quit moping around, Hofstadter, and give me the darn keys!" he appealed to the cerebral side of Leonard.</p><p>Leonard was surprised at this sudden display of Sheldon. But this was really a win for his part, right?</p><p>"You know what? I don't have to!" Leonard pushed his chest out, chin up high, as he announced it in pride. "If you scratch my car one bit, I know where you've hidden your money, and I wouldn't hesitate in getting my hands on those!" he smugly commented.</p><p>Sheldon rolled his eyes as Leonard heedlessly grabbed his keys from the bowl and tossed it to him. He abruptly thanked Leonard before sauntering down the stairs.</p><p><em>That's six minutes down the drain, </em>he thought as he traveled down to Colorado Boulevard. He combed through the area, calculating any potential shops and its proximity to the next, to buy his suit as well as buy the rings.</p><p>He truly hoped that Amy would reply to his messages since he casually mentioned that he'll be needing some advice. He didn't ask her per se, but still, it would be reassuring for a bit of advice to come from her.</p><p>He settled in the commercial strip of Colorado Boulevard—a wide array of clothing shops, department stores, jewelry stores, and a few restaurants scattered around.</p><p>He didn't have much time left, so he decided to enter a much versatile department store. He looked for the smart casual to semi-formal suits that would do the job for a.) attending a wedding, and b.) appearing respectable for his teaching stint.</p><p>It took him a few discussions with the salesman, a few succinct and discreet messages sent to Amy, and a few glances through the whole store hoping he wouldn't cross paths to anyone he knew. But eventually, Sheldon fixed on getting three decent-looking suits, complete with dress shirts, jackets, and dress pants that fulfilled his ensemble.</p><p>Not wanting to fixate too much on the colors and styles, what he'll be wearing on that day will be up to Amy. He trusted Amy more than himself in picking out the right outfit, and he's sure she will be delighted to watch him try suits</p><p>He picked a variety of colors that would please Amy if he showed them to her. However, he got a fair warning to lay off ludicrous patterns that hurt the eyes and cartoon characters that occupy the whole space—both from Amy and Penny's brief mention of it when he showed up with a full-on checkered suit in the past.</p><p>As for ties, he only settled for two: an old-fashioned black tie, and a red textured tie the salesman cajoled him into buying. Although, it wasn't half bad as the black and red tie he matched with a striped lilac dress shirt. Everyone told him it was horrendous in all shape and form, to say the least.</p><p>After a very amusing twenty-five minutes of fitting, he walked past shop after shop to find a jewelry shop to his liking. Every jewelry store he passed was either selling high-priced jewelry or excessively embellished with every stone there ever was.</p><p>Only if he didn't know Amy very well, he would buy whatever the highest karat was or the flashiest diamond there ever was, but it's rather the opposite; he knew Amy. More than any other woman that is, of course, exclusive of the women of his family.</p><p>He looked back to those women. He couldn't deny that almost all of them were lovely, truly. But, insofar as to who was the loveliest, Amy bested them all to the extremes.</p><p><em>No doubt! Amy is the loveliest! </em>he heard someone whispering in the back of his head. Upon turning around, there was no one near him. What's odd was the voice sounded much like Amy's.</p><p>Sheldon admired her from the very start. Although both of them were serious and a bit uptight at the beginning, it didn't hinder them from relishing each other's company.</p><p>There's no denying it: he's quite fond of Amy. In fact, she struck him as a person who was nearly identical to his views. But that's the struggle. He's mystified as to what kind of fondness was it. Was it pure unpretentious fondness? Or was there something more profound than that?</p><p>He's frightened to evaluate if it's more than just the fondness or is it as mundane as a relationship with a friend is.</p><p>He's been feeling a sense of admiration and acceptance when he's with her.</p><p>But all of those don't seem so logical for him to experience.</p><p>As he inspected through ring after ring after ring, what caught his attention was a pair of minimalist platinum bands. His ring was as simple as can be — beveled edge matte band with no lavish stones that proved to be millions in worth.</p><p>Meanwhile, Amy's ring was a millimeter thinner than his own. However, it had three tiny diamonds arranged in succession and flushed to the surface, producing a raised portion where the stones were. It made hers looked so refined yet not so glitzy. So elegant yet not so obtrusive.</p><p>Sheldon knew right from the beginning that it screamed Amy Farrah Fowler. He didn't bother contemplating if his was, but it doesn't matter, Amy should be getting her perfect fit.</p><p>He looked forward to seeing it next to his Meemaw's heirloom ring. It would be such a pristine match.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No one really expected it to come this far. Five days folded into one another and before they knew it, this day will be the day. She stayed frosty as what Sheldon ordered her to do, of course. And Sheldon did do so, as well.</p><p>The tension build-up was potent for the remainder of the week, almost breaking one of them.</p><p>The immediate, safe guess would be Sheldon.</p><p>For instance, on Tuesday, Sheldon invited Amy to have lunch with him at his office. Of course, she didn't say no since being with him was a refreshing sight.</p><p>They met earlier than usual—maybe to keep Sheldon's friends out of the office for a few hours—and went on to have an entertaining first hour together.</p><p>Sheldon assured her that he will text his friends, inform them not to come by his office as he had lunch already, and lock the door. But both were a forgotten task once the two of them were drowned by each other's pleasant company.</p><p>As the first hour melded into the second, Leonard, Raj, and Howard barged into the room at lightning speed, leaving no room for Sheldon and Amy to react.</p><p>Amy thought that it would be logical for her and Sheldon to have been caught red-handed, necking each other at high noon. That way their secret would be out in the open, free from all the weight of their deceit. They wouldn't hide any secrets anymore.</p><p>That would have been much, much better if it'd be her.</p><p>They were still caught red-handed, though. The other kind of red-handed that knocked the air out of her lungs. They were caught discussing various subjects regarding their wedding.</p><p>It sounded easier. Who would want to be caught making out? They were just talking.</p><p>It'd be safer if there were no physical evidence about their clandestine topic, but her genius husband-to-be filled his whiteboard with all sorts of details that were deemed as confidential. Thus almost revealing classified information to the Three Amigos.</p><p>Sheldon was quick-witted, though. On instincts, he subtly flipped the whiteboard to reveal the opposite side—a detailed illustration of the Coast Starlight train—before any of his friends lay an eye on it.</p><p>He always knew that they'd be looking at the one closest to the door, which is Amy, and move backward from there. It was only milliseconds apart but he did the job. Which meant that he just saved the day.</p><p>Amy didn't know how Sheldon kept a straight face at that point in time. Nor how he didn't break any hints as to what was coming.</p><p>That was what intensified the anxiety. They were not caught! Another burden to carry for a few days!</p><p>On the bright side, her excitement never ceased. Mainly because Sheldon was so attentive to her. That, at least, alleviated a portion of her worry.</p><p>She really thought it would be Sheldon who would spiral down the madness lane. It turned out, she might be.</p><p>Everything's set–Sheldon made sure of it. Amy is grateful for him. The only thing left to do is to drive down to city hall and start what they've planned for the rest of their lives.</p><p>Of course, not unless someone or something stands in their way.</p>
<hr/><p>The sun barely reached the horizon as Amy pulled into Sheldon's apartment. It was a rough, rough night, and waking up at this hour only made it much tougher. Not only did her mother call her for two hours straight last night, but she also called this morning to check on everything.</p><p>Her mother was just so persuasive and coaxed her to reveal as to when they were getting married. She eventually gave in but let her promise not to be involved in this in any form. Amy also gave her an "or else" situation that convinced her mother big time.</p><p>Needless to say, her mother had to get involved, hence, keeping Amy up until 11 o'clock. <em>Same old, same old, Mother.</em></p><p>Amy knew right from the very beginning that her mother would bother her for two hours yet, somehow, sleep eluded her for another hour. Tossing and turning around, she thought it was just because of the blue light emitted by her phone. Or maybe just the spare energy she had when she took a nap at her office.</p><p>She's quite not right; nerves got into her. The jitters crawling to her skin and penetrating her skull. But she knew she wasn't alone. What she'll go in for was a two-man job.</p><p>After a quick text to Sheldon (even if she knew she wouldn't get an immediate response), her memories eventually pulled her to sleep. It was unconventional, but it sure does work.</p><p>"Ames?"</p><p>A familiar voice reverberated from the top of the second floor. On separate occasions, that voice wouldn't be a threat at all, but the situation was far from what she would call a normal scenario.</p><p>"Huh?" She raised her head and was taken by surprise when she saw Penny. Her eyes widen and sweat started to form on her forehead and her cardigan-clad back.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Penny asked curiously as she waited for an explanation.</p><p>"Uhh . . . I–I . . . What am I doing here?" she stammered, looking everywhere as if checking who's with Penny.</p><p>Amy carefully strode through the remaining steps, keeping her back pressed on the wall and not maintaining eye contact. She stood disconcerted just feet away from her, even though there was nothing to be worried about.</p><p>"Are you here for Sheldon?" Penny cocked her head and sought Amy's eyes.</p><p><em>Think, Amy, think! </em>An alarm went off in her head, constantly screaming: '<em>Danger, danger!' </em>as she mindlessly gazed at her friend.</p><p>For the past few weeks, she and Sheldon were both subjected through this wringer. Like squeezing all the information out of them until they come clean. As far as their secret is concerned, really, no one from the group got it. Not that she knew of.</p><p>"Yoohoo!" Penny exclaimed as she continuously waved a hand in front of Amy's face. "Earth to Major Fowler? Come in?" She then snapped her fingers and, thankfully, that did the trick.</p><p>"Umm . . . s–sorry! Yes, yes! I'm here for Sheldon!" Amy leaned back in surprise, pressing onto her freshly ironed dresses.</p><p>She nodded, before peeking behind Amy. "What's with those garment bags?"</p><p>Penny lightly touched the black bag behind Amy, which made Amy flinch at the sudden movement.</p><p>She composed herself, before walking past Penny. "Nothing! S–Sheldon asked me to drop these for him. He said he was going to use these."</p><p>"At this hour?"</p><p>"He's sick, too, so—" she thought for a while, looking at the ceiling for an excuse. "—I–I'm bringing him some food and medicine." Amy patted her bag and smiled innocently at Penny.</p><p>"Oh . . . that's why Leonard was screaming <em>yes</em> when I was preparing coffee," she mumbled under her breath.</p><p>A few seconds passed and Amy blurted out of the ordinary. "Hah! Okay, I'll go now. Bye! Thanks!"</p><p>She brisked walk to the next set of stairs. As her feet landed on the platform, another call was aimed at her.</p><p>"Oh, wait!" Penny turned back to her. "Isn't the wedding today?"</p><p>
  <em>Oh, God . . . wedding, wedding, think, think. AMY . . . for the love of God! Think!</em>
</p><p>Her breath hitched. "Y-Yes, it is! I'll be taking the half-day off and drive to Oxnard," she explained rapidly. "That's why I got here early today." Letting go of a gasp, Amy stroked her throbbing temple to assuage what she's experiencing.</p><p>"Oh, okay! I'll see you around, Ames!"</p><p>Amy ran for dear life, heaving from exhaustion and fear. The throbbing inside her head intensified as she was getting away and away from the ground. She took two steps at a time despite her difficulty in stretching her legs that wide. <em>Where did that come from?</em></p><p>Finally, she reached the fourth floor. She knocked in rapid succession, wishing Sheldon would decode all the worry from just that. She's a clammy mess on tenterhooks, awaiting Sheldon.</p><p>"Oh, God! Oh my God! What're we gonna do?! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!" Amy burst through the door, leaving a confused Sheldon still locked in his position.</p><p>Her horrified face screamed it all.</p><p>"Think, think, think!" Amy screamed at herself as she was still rubbing her head and unaware of it. She tossed all her belongings on the couch and gestured Sheldon to close the door.</p><p>"They're onto us, Sheldon!" Amy cried. Before Sheldon could reach her near the coffee table, she darted on to him, surprising Sheldon in cessation. She held Sheldon by his arms and shook him faintly.</p><p>Sheldon further furrowed his brows. "Who's onto us, Amy?" The stress was getting into him just seeing her in that state. Their not even married yet, how much more of this is he going experience once they tie the knot?</p><p>"P–Penny saw me as I was walking up the stairs!" she exclaimed. "And then, she saw me carrying those things!" She pointed at the three garment bags that clearly have something in them. Though, Penny not noticing it was a mystery.</p><p>He loosened up her hold on his biceps and tried to calm her down. "Okay, okay . . . Amy," Sheldon called upon a frazzled Amy, "Hey, look at me." He held her chin and gazed at her in the eyes. "Here's what we're going to do: compose yourself first, I'll look out the peephole and once I see Penny walking to their apartment, you're gonna go out."</p><p>She was taken aback. "But, she'll see me frazzled and all." Amy hesitated, slowly coming into her senses.</p><p>"No, she won't; her back will be against this door. You'll go out when she's not looking; maybe shout a quick goodbye and then just go down a few steps." Sheldon began to caress her hair, wishing for it to bring stillness and awareness to Amy.</p><p>"I don't think I can . . ." On cue, she shook her head vigorously.</p><p>"No, no, come here." He carefully assisted her to the door.</p><p>Holding both her arms, Sheldon said, "Just wait for their door to close and tiptoe your way back up here." He gave both her arms a light squeeze. "I'll open the door for you, okay?"</p><p>His reassuring voice sure did wonders to Amy. She stopped looking away, and instead looked at Sheldon intently.</p><p>Averting his eyes through the peephole, like a sergeant on duty. Alert of his surroundings like he gives a damn about everything.</p><p>"There she is! Go for it!" he muttered, pulling away quickly from the door and opening it for Amy.</p><p>Now pushed to the responsibility of being the face of deceit, Amy rushed down with heavy footing down to the middle landing while shouting, "Bye!" at the top of her lungs.</p><p>Penny acted on impulse—almost losing her balance when she heard that loud noise.</p><p>"Uh . . ." She pivoted back and was stunned when she realized the voice and heavy steps were coming from Amy down the stairs. "Weird."</p><p><em>How'd she gone that fast? </em>Penny held her chest and exhaled. She just shrugged it off and dragged her feet the steps to her apartment. At 6:45 in the morning, she couldn't care less about what's going on in Sheldon's apartment. Nor Sheldon and his weird guests, for that matter.</p><p>As for Amy, when she reached the bottom, everything just got clouded. Like someone hit the pause button. She was paralyzed.</p><p>In her state, she was indeed frazzled. She vaguely heard the <em>thump</em> of the door closing due to her current state. Standing still at the landing, Sheldon's apartment door was within eyesight, yet, somehow, she doesn't know what to do.</p><p>Her legs were not as useful as they were supposed to. Her arms felt like it lost all their joints, making it dangle to the ground like a bunch of bones in a sock hanging from someplace high. Speaking of bones, she felt her bone density dropped all its mass just to let her feel lighter. More relief. More delicate like it used to.</p><p>Then, she heard a <em>psst, psst. </em>Was that a bee? <em>No, bees buzz, Amy, not psst.</em> Maybe a squirt gun. She might be in a water fight, for all she knew. And then a warm touch circulated through her shoulders. Despite the thickness of her cardigan, she felt it. He never lost contact.</p><p>"Let's go," she heard a whisper. As if being presided over by someone, Amy mechanically walked up to 4A. The warmth lingered as if it was the only feeling keeping her from malfunctioning. It's a novel feeling, yet it somehow brought emotions she shoved away from her in the past.</p><p>"Amy," a familiar voice murmured, "Amy," and then another one.</p><p>Sheldon was supposed to stay inside to accept Amy once she walks up. He waited with bated breath as soon as he heard the adjacent door close but to no avail. He can't hear light footsteps, nor see a figure through the peephole.</p><p>Carefully, he let the door swung open and tiptoed until he's barely outside. There, on the bottom of the stairwell, stood Amy. With her arms limp to the side and shoulders slumped towards the ground, she gaped at Sheldon in an unsettling manner.</p><p>Without hesitation, Sheldon ran down to her silently. He checked for anything that might be causing this distress to her. No fever. No reaction to his palpation. Nothing.</p><p>Not knowing what to do, he whispered desperately, "<em>Let's go." </em>as he cautiously assisted her. Albeit mechanical, she started walking, much to Sheldon's relief. He stayed behind her—clutching her by the arms—in case she falls and let her enter the already-opened door.</p><p>"<em>Amy," </em>he called as Amy's back was supported by the front door. He called much clearer, "<em>Amy."</em></p><p>Just as he was going to call her once more, he just heard the opposite door creak. Not taking any chances, he warily locked the door, both the deadbolt and the chain lock, avoiding to produce any noise that might generate suspicion.</p><p>He gazed once more at Amy, who's now had her eyes closed, and worried that she might drop to the ground. With quick thinking, he helped her navigate through the apartment and assisted her in his bedroom. It goes against all his beliefs, but he let Amy sit on his precious bed.</p><p>She can still hold her head straight, he surmised. That meant that she might still be awake.</p><p>There was no harm in trying. He attempted to call her in a singsong manner for the last time, waiting for a response, "Amy."</p><p>He knelt down in front of her, cautiously putting his hands on either side of where she was sitting. He didn't want to come as a pervert, so the distance, he thought, would suffice.</p><p>He waited for a few seconds and, at last, Amy inhaled deeply which produced a sound. It relieved him. Big time.</p><p>"I'm dizzy," she faintly replied as she wet her lips.</p><p>Now that he noticed it, Amy turned pale right from the get-go. It's unusual for him not to notice it considering his keen observation skills.</p><p>Still kneeling, he straightened his back and came face-to-face with Amy. He can feel her breathing as it hit his face: a combination of mint and a subtle coffee aroma.</p><p>"Any other pain?" He softly asked as to not irritate Amy.</p><p>She just gently shook her head no. "I can't feel my body." She gulped and continued respiring slowly and heavily.</p><p>The lines on his forehead intensified, intently observing her and searching for where this was coming from. In confusion, Sheldon blurted out, "Huh?"</p><p>It came a little aggressive, he supposed, but Amy didn't even move a muscle from his brash statement.</p><p>It took seconds before Amy replied, "Why am I floating?"</p><p>"Don't be ridiculous . . ." Sheldon scoffed and looked at her incredulously. He noticed that Amy was slowly leaning backward as if she was about to pass out.</p><p>With quick-thinking, he instantly jolted up and caught Amy by the waist and upper neck area. He almost crushed Amy to the mattress as he lost footing, only resumed breathing once he held himself.</p><p>To accommodate the laws of physics, he drew Amy to his chest to support her comfortably. The heat emanating from Amy coursed through his own body. He puffed a warm air near her ear, which he's aware she felt it, and with caution, dragged her body to recline.</p><p>"Here, lie down for a second." Lowering her head to his pillow, he puffed some more trying to stabilize himself and Amy.</p><p>That got him thinking; he's scheduled to change the sheets. He hoped Amy wouldn't be offended if he did do so.</p><p>"I don't want to . . ." Amy groaned and weakly wobbled her head in various directions. "Sheldon . . ."</p><p>He hardly heard her whisper his name. But as the last syllable of her call disintegrated, Sheldon recognized her unconsciousness. Maybe she was pulled into slumber or just mainly passed out from all the happenings; her state was ambiguous, to say the least.</p><p>He stood up, knees weak from the earlier kneeling. Robe askew and loosened, pajama top revealing a patch of skin, he arranged himself up in front of Amy.</p><p><em>She couldn't see, right? </em>He did so, not breaking his sight of her</p><p>He considered all possible reasons for a while. What has happened to her? Was she drunk? No, no, there were no signs of alcohol. Was she experiencing a hangover? Unlikely. And Amy doesn't drink that much.</p><p>The explanation eluded him. But the answer must be written all over Amy after all.</p><p>He keenly observed her as she slept. Under her eyes were darkened rings that might suggest a lack of sleep. Her lips a tad dry than usual, with no lip gloss that he secretly admired in her. Her chest filling up and down in a calm and uninhibited manner. But it seemed a little constricted with her cardigan buttons all fastened together.</p><p>With prudence and respect, he sat back down and started to unbutton her cardigan.</p><p>"Oh, no . . . I'm sorry, Amy," he muttered contritely as he unbuttoned the third and last button.</p><p><em>This might be the appropriate time, </em>he assumed as a clever and practical idea sprung to mind. In a haste, Sheldon searched for his main first aid kit—the mother of all six first aid kits scattered in his apartment, as he would call—on his top-shelf drawer and carried it beside Amy.</p><p>First on his agenda: he got his hands onto his ear thermometer. He propped the protective sheath on its pointy edge, convincing himself that he'll be able to use this again once he throws out the covering. Situating the device in the opening, he waited until it finishes reading and was comforted that Amy didn't have any fever.</p><p>"Oh, Amy," he muttered, still in awe with their current situation.</p><p>He's usually on the other side of the bed; with his weak body being cradled by the mattress and whoever was willing to take care of him. Now, he couldn't believe his eyes on what he has become. When he saw Amy struggling, he acted on instinct.</p><p>But he'd never acted on instinct to any of his friends before. As silly as it sounds, he felt like a hero, acting on adrenaline, trying to keep Amy from danger. He felt accountable if something happened to her. She seemed like she's granting him to take care of her with how she's been open to him and he to her.</p><p>Honestly, there's not one person who could hold a candle to Amy. Maybe not even him. Which absolutely scared him most.</p><p>Sighing a disheartened one, he erased that thought in his head.</p><p>He brought a digital blood pressure meter out of the bag. And with uttermost respect, he removed Amy's cardigan at a rather slow pace.</p><p>"<em>See, what you're doing to her?" </em>someone chided him but he brushed it off.</p><p>With the hard part done, he unfastened the wrist buttons on Amy's long-sleeved blouse and rolled up the fabric until three-fourths of her left arm was exposed.</p><p>He knew that the result would be slightly inaccurate as Amy was lying down on two stacked pillows as opposed to sitting upright that would be a much more accurate result. Securing the cuff just above her elbow, Sheldon watched in awe as the cuff inflated a bit and compressed her limp arms.</p><p>He gazed up and Amy didn't even move a muscle.</p><p>His first assumption was right: the reading came out as 86/54. Clearly, lower than the normal, healthy blood pressure. Amy might have been deprived of sleep, causing her blood pressure to drop. Accompany it with walking up the stairs and the stress of being almost caught by Penny, it sure did worsen.</p><p>The course of action swung by him. He removed her shoes one by one and brought one of the throw pillows by his bed and slid it underneath Amy's legs. He's optimistic enough that it'll bring back her normal blood pressure.</p><p>Then, he pulled out his glucometer, in hopes of taking Amy's blood sugar but was bummed out when his test strips were out of date since two months ago. It could have been helpful to know if her sugar dropped and soared numbers. And blood makes him lightheaded, so it probably was a good indication.</p><p>He doesn't know if Amy had breakfast already and was afraid that her not taking one triggered this kind of physiological reaction.</p><p>Huffing as he stood up, Sheldon doesn't know what to do. He'll maybe just leave a glass of water by his bedside and leave the door open and keep his Vulcan ears activated.</p><p>He still needed to deal with two more people this morning: Leonard and Penny. Preparing the clothes he'll be wearing that day, he can't avoid thinking if it's appropriate to assume that their supposed activity that very morning is postponed. Either way, the ruse was still up and he needed to look sick once Leonard decided to visit him as they go to work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The mist in the room muddled her vision. She roamed her eyes, only to be greeted by nothing but the mist. She can make up a few furniture: a drawer with five compartments, a nightstand with a few vague magazines and a lamp, a shelf with obscured objects.</p><p>The only noise she could perceive was a faint ringing inside her ear. In reality, it was static-like and a bit eerie for her liking. The ringing intensified to the point of momentary deafness. It was only relieved when the next thing happened.</p><p>Amidst the ringing, a sliver of light broke out from the mist. It came from her right, the objects from the shelf were now illuminated by that jarring light. The mist paved way a certain distance, making it easier to recognize the two, out of the many, figures displayed on the shelf.</p><p><em>Wait, is that Spock? </em>Amy looked twice as she saw a pointy-eared figurine at the top-shelf. <em>And Kirk? Wait, why do I have those?</em> <em>And wait why do I know them?</em></p><p>She stared at them befuddled at her science fiction knowledge. As the seconds passed, Amy noticed some movements; Spock waved a Vulcan salute in front of her own eyes, while Kirk flashed her a coquettish smile as he crossed his arms.</p><p>"<em>Captain on the bridge, baby,"</em> The Kirk figurine announced through the mist, winking at her and bobbing his head while he checked her out. The light outlined the two figures, making it easier for her to discern their form.</p><p>"<em>Captain, do not spook her. Dr. Cooper will not be pleased if you did." </em>The deep voice coming from the pointy-eared guy resonated through the room.</p><p>"<em>It's alright, Mr. Spock, I've got permission," </em>he responded in pride. The Kirk figure looked intently at her. It was unsettling as if he had something planned.</p><p>The Spock figure furrowed his thick brows. "<em>How so? Did The Cooper authorized you to 'get his girl'?"</em></p><p>Kirk scoffed. "<em>I did . . . In fact, I've gathered everyone to get her . . ." </em>He stepped one foot back and gestured his hand to the area behind him.</p><p>As if on cue, the mist surrounding the area evaporated. The light dimmed as it scattered throughout the room.</p><p>One by one, a row of figurines emerged from the back of the shelf. Then another. And then another. Until the whole level was swarmed with different sizes of figurines from different franchises and different eras.</p><p>"<em>Who do we want?!" </em>Kirk shouted as he raised his fist<em>.</em></p><p>"<em>AMY!" </em>All the figures clamored in unison, making the room shake at their uproar.</p><p>"<em>That's right fellas! Get her!"</em></p><p>A deep, sonorous pounding came from nowhere. Its rhythm started slow but intensified, being ancillary to the former roar of the figures.</p><p>"<em>Amy, Amy, Amy, Amy!" </em>the entire parade chanted to the beat, shaking her insides with the deafening plethora of noises.</p><p>A single gesture prompted all the desirous figures to charge at her. Some leaped. Some flew. Some crawled. Some even teleported. She wasn't aware they were capable of doing that! <em>How can they all do that! Oh my God!</em></p><p>"<em>Amy . . ."</em></p><p>"<em>Amy . . ."</em></p><p>"<em>Amy . . ."</em></p><p>"<em>Amy . . ."</em></p><p>"Hah!"</p><p>She shot up from the bed, making her face to face with someone she knew well. Sheldon flinched in shock and kept a respectable distance. Sweat beaded on her forehead and her heart started beating out of her ribcage.</p><p>"Are you okay?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.</p><p>Before she could answer, she slowly turned her head to the right. Right there, where all the action figures from her dreams, displayed at the shelf, in secured cardboard boxes with heavy-duty cases. She was relieved that they couldn't get her in their current situation.</p><p>She turned her head to Sheldon and hooked her arms on his back tightly. She couldn't look at the action figures without recalling that dream. With her head cradled in Sheldon's shoulder, she whispered with her hoarse voice, "I don't like Kirk."</p><p>Amy peeked at the boxed figure with an unsettled look before returning back to his shoulder.</p><p>Sheldon shuddered at the contact but eventually relaxed in Amy's arms. "Me neither," he responded. "But why? What happened?"</p><p>He pulled away and sought her answer from arm's length. The contact was overwhelming his senses; it might lead him to violate his and Amy's personal beliefs.</p><p>"Kirk addressed me as 'baby'." Amy's head stiffened as she couldn't afford to look at the boxed Captain Kirk lying on the shelf.</p><p>Sheldon acted like he understood what Amy was saying. But deep inside, he's confused as hell. He doesn't want to spook Amy, if ever.</p><p>"Why?" he supplicated with eagerness.</p><p>
  <em>Why did Kirk call her baby? Are they in some kind of relationship I don't know about? Or probably Kirk was just being coy. I wouldn't let that! I'm marrying Amy, for God's sakes, I should be the one calling her that!</em>
</p><p>The idea visited his mind. He sounded so possessive of her. Amy would be discouraged if she knew of this.</p><p>"I don't know either," she gasped. "And then, he ordered every one of the toys to come get me," she whispered while covering her mouth away from the shelf. Sheldon could clearly hear the fear in her voice.</p><p>"Like every one of them?"</p><p>Sheldon focused his attention on his action figures. He couldn't deny that there was some night where he had dreams of his toys coming alive. It was only Spock who had the guts to protect him. Although once, he dreamt of Spock climbing up his chest like a feral Vulcan ready to pounce.</p><p>Amy nodded vigorously, convincing Sheldon that, indeed, his toys were after her.</p><p>"Iron Man, and Green Lantern, and Batman, and Spiderman, and Emmett from the Lego Movie . . ."</p><p>"You know him?" What amazed him was Amy was familiar with Emmett. Not everyone knows Emmett. The other superheroes were a dead giveaway, anyway; everybody already knew them.</p><p>"Yes… I've seen the movie…" she responded before continuing her story, "And then there was the big green guy, the elf guy with the beard, a white robe, and the long staff…"</p><p>"Who? Gandalf?" Sheldon's eyes lit up at the mention of his beloved Gandalf.</p><p>"Is it him? He shouted 'You shall not pass!' when all the other figures swarmed onto me."</p><p>"Yes, definitely Gandalf…" he whispered to himself.</p><p>At that thought, Sheldon beamed with pride as he saw an opportunity to impart his knowledge.</p><p>"Fun fact: Gandalf does not belong to any species—i.e. Men, Elves, Dwarves, Hobbits, Ents, Orcs, Trolls–that inherently inhabits Middle-earth. He's a Maia, classified as a lesser spirit from the race of Ainur. Olorin is his Maia name, meanwhile, Gandalf, his Middle Earth persona, is actually a Wizard, or what Elves call as Istari or the 'Wise Ones'."</p><p>Sheldon gasped for air before continuing.</p><p>"In addition to that, the Gandalf you saw in your dream was rather inaccurate. Gandalf was still Gandalf the Grey when he blocked the Balrog on The Fellowship of the Ring. What you described in the dream was already Gandalf the White–a result of his human form perishing. He was sent back to Middle-earth as Gandalf the White in order to defeat Sauron."</p><p>He puffed his chest as he finished telling his tale. <em>It'll definitely impress, Amy,</em> he thought as he smirked inwardly at himself.</p><p>Amy fell silent when he finished. "Okay, that's incredible. But I think I've heard enough."</p><p>She gave his arm a light touch accompanied by an apologetic smile.</p><p>"Oh," he replied downheartedly. Sheldon disregarded Amy's dismissal of his explanation "Are you okay now?"</p><p>Amy contemplated her memories–both from real life and that dream she had. "I'm slowly regaining my thoughts. Although, a ripped Jar Jar Binks action figure flew right into me," she revealed with a silly grin.</p><p>Sheldon furrowed his eyebrows. "Ripped?"</p><p>He didn't know if it was appropriate to assume the definition of 'ripped'. He knew all the accompanying meanings of it but Amy revealed less to none information.</p><p>Amy nodded vigorously. "Yes! With his biceps, triceps, and deltoid muscles all bulging out like a professional bodybuilder." She gestured as she held her arms and flexing them as so.</p><p>Sheldon squeaked ever so slightly and let out a giggle. The ever so charming giggles turned into guffaws in seconds. Sheldon continued laughing, almost denying himself of breathing.</p><p>"<em>Oh, God! Bodybuilding Jar Jar Binks! Side chest and side triceps!" </em>he thought, bawling out at the idea of it.</p><p>She stared at him incredulously but with a smile.</p><p>"What? Why?" Amy couldn't contain her laughter and joined him at laughing. She doesn't know if her laughter was caused by the ridiculous noise coming from Sheldon or the image of Jar Jar Binks about to enter a bodybuilding competition. She doesn't even know the character much, yet somehow, it makes her chuckle, as well.</p><p>"Meesa called Jar Jar Binks, meesa like yousa hot woman, okeeday?" he flawlessly imitated with to the voice of that character. Sheldon burst out in full-blown howling, hitting his knee and clutching his abdomen. The pain of his abdomen was overshadowed by the amusing actuality of Jar Jar Binks. <em>This is actually really good!</em></p><p>Both Sheldon and Amy shared knowing looks as they were enjoying their banter. <em>I could be here all day with you,</em> they both thought at the same time. But they were never bold enough to say to each other, relenting to tell the truth. It's like a deadly game of cat and mouse they're pulling off. Seconds flew by and the laughter abated.</p><p>He wiped a lone tear with his finger. "You're killing me, woman!" he managed to say to Amy despite his wheezing.</p><p>"Really? I made you giggle?" Amy massaged her aching jaw.</p><p>He stared at her in disbelief. "You call that giggling? I'd be dead if you made me laugh more," Sheldon complimented as he touched Amy's arm.</p><p>There were no hidden intentions or whatsoever. It was a genuine acknowledgment. An honest appreciation neither of them presumed.</p><p>They were silently dazed for a while, recovering from their recent high. In the thick of it, Sheldon's eyes popped open wide, even wider than his benign mole–dubbed as Clarence–on his left shoulder blade. "Oh, God…" he gasped in realization, paying all attention to Amy, "Are you okay now?"</p><p>Amy assessed her current feeling. She nodded yes and bashfully asked him, "Can you fill me in?"</p><p>Upon consideration, Sheldon agreed. "First, what part do you remember?"</p><p>She stared at the ceiling trying to recall the earlier happenings. "I remember Penny—" she paused, caressing her chin, "—and then I went here."</p><p>"That's all?" Sheldon tilted his head down and raised his eyebrows in anticipation.</p><p>It would be difficult if Amy only recalled that moment. How about the other incidents? Where he literally dragged her to his apartment, for her own sake, of course. It would account for a much consequential, underlying neurological condition that Amy didn't deserve. For one, she should be on the other side of this predicament—the observer and not the participant. <em>Oh no . . .</em></p><p>Amy quickly shook her head. "No, no, no, no . . . I remember other things too. For some reason, I went back down even though I'm already here," she described pointing at where she was and pointing back outside.</p><p>"Because I told you so." He sighed. <em>Good. Amy remembers.</em></p><p>"Why would you do that?" Confused, she asked.</p><p>He nodded as if she uttered the appropriate question. "Because Penny saw you enter my apartment, ergo she needed to see you exit it, too."</p><p>"Oh . . ."</p><p>Amy figured out in an instant. <em>Boy, isn't he on fire today.</em> He evaluated everything. He had it all stored in his mind. He knew what to do, when to do it, and how to do it so seamlessly. He would definitely overthrow whoever is the leader of all leaders. It was true what he said: he had all under control.</p><p>"Do you remember what happened when you went down?"</p><p>He pushed himself up from the mattress, stretching as he stood. Amy didn't pay attention to his looks right when she woke up. So seeing Sheldon in his bathrobe was a sight to behold.</p><p>His hair was dripping wet from the beginning. He just went out of the shower and was supposed to retrieve his clothes from his room and change in Leonard's. That was the plan. But it was stymied when Amy started mumbling in distress as she slept. His conscious beat him up and rouse her from her sleep.</p><p>It was a sensible move. Amy would have gotten ambushed by all his beloved action figures and the result: he couldn't hear the end of it, for sure.</p><p>Now, as it was already twelve minutes following his heroic—he thought so—action, his hair was now damp. His skin shriveled from the cold, but he didn't notice it right away; just when he stretched his body, he did.</p><p>Amy was engrossed in watching Sheldon. His bare arms emerged when he briefly extended it upward. For Amy, it was a rare sight. Sheldon's usually covered up to his forearms, never having an opportunity to witness his biceps and triceps.</p><p>What she's feeling was unusual—an unrivaled feeling. Not even a single person she felt this experience. She gotta admit she developed a slight crush on Sheldon. But she also tried to rename it as admiration. Crush seemed juvenile and immature. Just thinking of it produced cold sweat all over her body.</p><p>Sheldon shouldn't know of this. It would ruin something she thoughtfully crafted for four years.</p><p>Amy roused from her stupor when a hand was held in front of her. She remembered Sheldon was asking her something!</p><p>"No . . ." she replied sheepishly as she took his hand.</p><p>Sheldon quickly dropped to his knees and reached under the bed. The hastened action stunned Amy, making her retreat a step back. He pulled out a pair of light grey fluffy slippers and positioned it in front of her feet.</p><p>He stood up and asked, "Not even a glimpse?"</p><p>Amy shook her head no, still unaware of their topic. <em>Maybe if I'll listen carefully, I would know, </em>she chided inwardly as she slipped her feet one by one.</p><p>He gazed at her in disbelief. "You had this empty look in your eyes. I was almost certain that you were possessed at that time," he jest but Amy's face was etched with confusion. "What happened to you last night? And why did you texted me at—" he retrieved his phone from the top of his drawer, "—2:08?"</p><p>Realizing that she can answer that question, Amy recalled. "I went home late last night. I was called on to be a proxy supervisor on a psychology night study as the real supervisor called in sick that day. I couldn't say no as the topic was a compelling investigation on habit loops. My mother called me an hour after that, and I went on to have the longest, most tiresome conversation I had in years which took 2 hours!"</p><p>"My mother wouldn't hang up at hour four. My protests were all for naught, apparently." Sheldon snorted derisively, making Amy look at him.</p><p>"They really have that attribute in them, haven't they?" she sought, having a smug look on her face.</p><p>Sheldon nodded knowingly as he sighed exhaustedly. The mother dilemma was one of the many topics she and Sheldon relate to extensively. That's why when Amy heard that sigh from Sheldon, she knew that he wasn't just putting on an act.</p><p>"I couldn't sleep for almost two hours, that's why I decided to text you," she explained as she followed him to the kitchen.</p><p>"I saw your message as soon as I woke up. I apologize for not replying immediately."</p><p>Sheldon approached the fridge and retrieved a juice carton. With one hand, he pulled out two glasses from the cupboard. It was with precision, as he poured the orange juice deliberately to one glass, tilting it up, and then poured again into the other.</p><p>He noticed that Amy fell silent. "You can't remember when I assisted you up the stairs?" He looked up and noticed her observing from a distance. Amy shook her head no.</p><p>He gestured his hand, asking her to sit on the stool in front of him. She did.</p><p>"How about when you told me you were dizzy, and I had let you sit on my bed?" he asked as she stepped closer. Still, she shook her head in negatory.</p><p>He sipped from his glass. "You also told me your body was floating."</p><p>Amy's eyes widen as she was midway gulping down her juice. "Oh, God . . . Sorry! I'm just so exhausted from last night that's why I blacked out." She rubbed her temple in embarrassment.</p><p>But Sheldon wasn't done retelling his side of the story. "When I was assisting you, I was simultaneously checking for your pulse rate. You peaked at 108 beats per minute. But it immediately dropped when I brought you here. Your blood pressure revealed that you have hypotension: 86/54. I checked again after ten minutes and you're at the threshold 92/64. I checked your body temperature too, and it came out as normal," he assured as he leaned into her and maintained eye contact.</p><p>Amy nodded in disbelief. "You really did that for me?"</p><p>Sheldon shrugged and responded nonchalantly, "Yes. You would be surprised if I didn't."</p><p>"I'm surprised that you did!" she commended with gratitude.</p><p>"Thank you . . . of course, I would," he bashfully answered.</p><p>Little did she know, Sheldon was a little flexible when it comes to her. He didn't know if she noticed, but he treats her differently than his friends. But he indicated that Amy was also a friend. It's a different kind of friend, to be perfectly clear. Sheldon found the only human to have evolved enough to understand him. It seemed logical to reciprocate how she treats him.</p><p>It may be a little crush (he still didn't want it to call that; it seemed juvenile), but he adored Amy. He admired Amy. She seemed unparalleled compared to others. Now that he thought of it, it might be a little crush, it seemed. Damn the person who wouldn't be.</p><p>Gulping down the last milliliter of his drink, he wiped his mouth with the bathrobe sleeve and sucked up the courage to ask the question burning him up since she came around from her sleep.</p><p>"Amy, I have a question." He paused in effect, but also from reluctance. He stared at her anticipating face, rubbing his hands together.</p><p>"A-Are we still set for this morning? I-I don't want you passing out again if you're still fatigued."</p>
<hr/><p>It was an unforeseen situation, but the plan was aborted.</p><p>At least for a few hours, that is.</p><p>They let the morning pass indolently, sharing a meal at 8:30 than the usual 7:30 for Sheldon and 7:15 for Amy. Scrambled eggs on toast was the way to go despite the unprecedented meal Sheldon has never done as his breakfast before.</p><p>Amy was elated to have been served a hot, palatable meal in the morning. Her mornings were usually made up of hot coffee, and bits and bobs from last night reheated in the microwave. It would be a miracle if she prepared a meal that involved her stove and all her equipment on a workday.</p><p>Sheldon was enthralled when she polished off the extra eggs leftovers and made herself another toast to go with it. He burst with pride, knowing that a hearty meal in the morning delighted his then-fiancée.</p><p>After breakfast, they both concurred that it would be a time crush if they go in the morning. Both were agreeing that they've got to do it after lunch. Three hours was enough to get dressed and ask one another's opinion without being subjected to tardiness.</p><p>Sheldon was up. But only after Amy applied makeup on her face. It was just plain everyday makeup she uses whenever she'd be having a lecture or meeting with sponsors.</p><p>It was only his second suit but it seemed almost tedious to be putting on another one.</p><p>"Turn around," Amy demanded as she sat on the edge of his bed, clutching her robe tight.</p><p>In her emergency robe and underwear, she was surprised when Sheldon, all fired up from a rerun of Star Trek TOS and, probably, from the two-hour interim left before the Pasadena City Hall offices open after their lunch break, dragged her as she finished the last touches of her lip gloss. It almost gave her a heart attack when he pulled out something heavy from the cabinet. She was relieved to see coathangers after coathangers of suits and laid it one by one on the bed.</p><p>He laid out six sets, which baffled her since Sheldon said he only bought three sets. Asking for her opinion, Amy exclusively handpicked two out of the six, making Sheldon twitch when she didn't choose his favorite checkered suit. <em>Oh well . . .</em></p><p>He sighed in defeat and asked tersely, "Again?"</p><p>"I didn't get to see the fit on the back properly," Amy reasoned out seriously. But when once Sheldon slowly pivoted on his feet, a cheeky smile formed on her face.</p><p>HIs back face to face with her. "Okay now?" he asked. In the back of his mind, he was curious why Amy kept wanting to see all of him, especially from the backside. "Do you want me to wear this?" he begged.</p><p>"Hmm . . . I really like the blue one earlier . . ." she nonchalantly replied, teasing.</p><p>Sheldon let out a whimper and restrained himself. "Why'd you let me try this if you already prefer the blue one?"</p><p>"You asked for my opinion, right? I need to have a suitable amount of variables to work with. And besides, you look dapper in all of them." Amy redeemed herself and complimented him. Even though he only paraded two suits, Amy was certain he would be debonair wearing all of them. But the main reason she only demanded him to wear two because a.) all the other colors were dull, except for the cream and navy blue, and b.) they were running out of time already.</p><p>"U-Uh . . . T-Thanks, Amy."</p><p>Amy nodded briefly, scurried out of the room, and brought in the garment bags she left in the living room. Sheldon was busying himself by putting his untouched suits back in the closet when Amy went back into the room and laid out her dresses one by one on his bed. It seemed like Amy was saying, "My turn!" when she barged in.</p><p>"I bought all the three dresses I fitted last Saturday. I might find an occasion to wear those other two. They weren't so bad. Here tell me what you like."</p><p>She dragged him to her side. Sheldon examined the clothing carefully, each with different cuts and different colors.</p><p>"Are you comfortable with the off-shoulder?" he pointed at the far left dress. It was the powder blue dress that made her chilly as she was fitting it. Probably from the off-shoulder.</p><p>"Not really, no . . ." she hesitated.</p><p>"Then don't wear it if you're uncomfortable," he responded resolutely, resolving her dilemma.</p><p>"So . . . you don't like it?" A hint of offense clearly came from her tone.</p><p>He gazed at her incredulously. "I do like it. But I'm not the one wearing it, am I not? I want you to wear what makes you comfortable," Sheldon elucidated. Of course, he wouldn't wear something unbearable for his skin.</p><p>Amy shrugged. "Okay. I'll wear it some other time then."</p><p>"How about this?" She lifted the middle dress up and showed it to him. It was the deep green dress she fitted and was categorized as a business attire by Bernadette and Penny.</p><p>"Modest . . . I like it." he beamed at her.</p><p>"But you wouldn't want to see me wearing this at the city hall, right?" Amy scrunched her nose, trying to convince Sheldon that it was a bad idea.</p><p>Sheldon was taken aback "Hey, I didn't say that!" He defended, crossing his arms on his chest.</p><p>"The girls said it looked too 'office-like'," she quoted mockingly.</p><p>He stared at her ridiculously. "It certainly does not."</p><p>"I wore a cardigan over it. Maybe I shouldn't."</p><p>"You can. But you can also opt not to. I'm sure it will cover most of your upper arms, maybe a little beyond the elbow. You don't need the cardigan." He dispelled Amy's doubts and gave her a pat on the back.</p><p>"Okay, so this is a runner up?"</p><p>He nodded in agreement. Amy lay flat the green dress and picked up her last dress.</p><p>"This one . . . light pink," she presented with mirth. Penny and Bernadette liked it the most. For her, not too much. Mainly because it was pink. But she liked how comfortable the fit was to her curvy body.</p><p>Sheldon surveyed for a second. "Are you comfortable with that wide a collar?" he asked in concern.</p><p>"A little revealing for my virgin collarbones," she responded with nonchalance.</p><p>Sheldon shot up from his position, stepping his right foot back in shock.</p><p>"But I'm sure it would work," Amy continued. She didn't witness what reaction Sheldon did when the word 'virgin' spewed from her unfaltering mouth.</p><p>Poor Sheldon; he was flustered, transforming into multitude shades of red. But he quickly redeemed himself when he noticed that Amy wasn't able to see his reaction.</p><p>"If I'm wearing blue and you're wearing pink, wouldn't it be too derivative of the typical gender assignment? Haven't we escaped that pigeonhole yet?" he reasoned out.</p><p>"That's true. I'm wearing pink because I'm female, and you're wearing blue because you're a male," she concurred realizing their dilemma.</p><p>"Indeed. But wear what you think suits you better; pink or no pink, either way."</p><p>Sheldon promptly dismissed his notion. It was Amy's choice. Whether or not they subscribe to those stereotypes.</p><p>"I asked for your opinion, tell me what you like."</p><p>But Amy didn't back down. The main reason she approached him was to ask for his opinion, she might as well get some.</p><p>"Me?" he asked with a shrill voice.</p><p>"Yes. I begged you to wear the blue suit, right?" she argued.</p><p>Sheldon scurried his head onto the three options. It was a Herculean task to pick women's clothes. He was indifferent to Penny's choice of clothes, which was definitely opposite to Amy's taste. His mother certainly has a modest, Christian-like style that would be appropriate in the South, which was definitely not what Amy showed him.</p><p>After a long pause, he decided, "I really like the green one."</p><p>"At what grounds?"</p><p>"The lace sleeves gave it a sophisticated look. I like it. As I said, it's modest but I know . . . scratch that . . . I am<em> certain</em> that you would look great in this. Maybe the girls didn't see it properly because you were wearing a cardigan," he rebutted. "And I like green. It closely resembles your eyes. Although yours has a tinge of blue in them.</p><p>That very statement swelled Amy's heart. How come this man has denied himself of social interactions? He seemed flawless when he's interacting with her. It surprised her that Sheldon chose to treat her that way but not his friends. She still saw that certain respect and admiration towards his friends but it was different when it came to her. Was it safe to assume it was really how he intended to treat her from the very beginning?</p>
<hr/><p>With everything set, they traversed down to the parking lot, thirty minutes ahead of their schedule.</p><p>Sheldon with his navy blue suit even fought for what he wanted–his Star Trek tie, that is. Amy argued that the red tie he bought compliments his suit. But he rebutted that his Star Trek necktie—with the Starfleet insignia pattern—was the way to go. He even wanted the gold command tie but Amy went for his blue science officer as a compromise. In her mind, the yellowish gold was too flashy.</p><p>Sheldon also stopped her as he was locking his apartment door.</p><p>"Wait." he retrieved something from his inside pocket. "Here wear this." He nudged the box to Amy.</p><p>She was perplexed when she saw what seemed to be a ring box. With reluctance, she accepted the box and opened it with caution. She gasped when she saw a subtle princess cut diamond ring that was treasured within Sheldon's family.</p><p>"That's my Meemaw's engagement ring. It's our family heirloom way back from the mid-1800s. I had it altered for your size." He smiled. "Neat, huh?"</p><p>Before Amy could react, Sheldon started walking down the stairs</p><p>When they reached her vehicle Sheldon immediately snatched her keys and led her to the passenger side. It surprised Amy.</p><p><em>Maybe he wants me to open the door for him?</em> She was ridiculous. Why would Sheldon want her to open the door for his own sake? He would be infuriated at himself if he did that; he always bragged his Southern upbringing and the social dances he had as a child that taught him how to be a proper gentleman.</p><p>And as a gentleman, as he is, his main objective was to open the door for Amy–the passenger door.</p><p>"Uhmm . . . Sheldon?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>With her skeptical look, "Why did you drag me here and open the door as if I'm sitting there?"</p><p>Sheldon snorted. "Because you really are sitting there."</p><p>"And you'll leave me here and you'll take the bus?" A hint of reluctance and agitation hit her. She hasn't identified herself as a high-strung person, but this, this was definitely causing her some distress.</p><p>"Silly. I'll drive, of course." And he flashed her a grin that would definitely beat the Cheshire cat.</p><p>Her eyebrows further furrowed and her heart skipped a beat. <em>Sheldon does not know how to drive.</em></p><p>"No way . . ." she uttered in belief. She was about to snatch back her keys when Sheldon's very hand immediately pulled out something from his back.</p><p>He opened his wallet and found his driver's license. With keenness, he showed it to Amy, before saying, "You and Leonard had the same look when I told both of you that I can drive. I had that for a year now."</p><p>"And before you say it, yes, Amy, it's real. It's not fake," then he pulled out his phone and showed Amy the very photo he showed Leonard about a week ago. "Proof that I was at the DMV."</p><p>Amy was left in utter disbelief. Sheldon grabbed back his belongings and said, "Come on now. We're gonna be late, Amy."</p><p>Amy entered the vehicle, wide-eyed and dazed. Two revelations in one day. <em>Boy, this man is full of surprises,</em> she thought to herself as she played with the ring on her finger and a coy smile on her face. She heard the opposite door open and closed.</p><p>"Woah, Sheldon, you really can drive?" she finally stated, slowly turning her head to Sheldon. Out of all the questions in mind, that was the one she blurted out.</p><p>"Yes, I can. Though I prefer short drives only, I've tried driving from Houston to Galveston, which took me an hour, not the best but I had no other option." The smile on his face never faltered, it was as if he was teasing Amy for being dumbfounded. "Enough with that; we're gonna be late."</p><p>Amy let the topic of Sheldon driving slip. She knew that joking about knowing how to drive has never defined Sheldon. With that out of the way, she remembered something she wanted to do.</p><p>She turned to Sheldon."I'm about to do something, and I hope you wouldn't react rashly."</p><p>"What is it?" he asked as the engine hummed to life.</p><p>Amy hesitated at first, but she dared to hold Sheldon's arm, which was lightly clutching the gearshift. Sheldon continued looking at her despite the light contact. Amy slowly came to him and her soft lips landed on his'. It was a short, soft kiss, surprising both of them, but no one flinched from the contact.</p><p>"Fascinating!" Sheldon whispered as Amy slowly pulled away from him. He knew his ears turned hot and red but he never reacted rashly, as what Amy pleaded.</p><p>"I don't want my first kiss—our kiss—to be in front of people," Amy explained calmly. She doesn't want to shy away and hide her face because Sheldon didn't.</p><p>"I'm your first kiss?" Sheldon shuddered lightly in shock.</p><p>"Well, technically, yes. Although, there was a diabetic guy in college where I would only give his insulin if he gave me a kiss."</p><p>"He kissed you?" He cocked his head in curiosity.</p><p>"He pursed his lips and kissed me here." She pointed to the side of her mouth where her lips meet.</p><p>"Leonard's mother kissed me, too." Amy gasped and suppressed a laugh. "But like the diabetic guy, I kept my lips in and I never felt her kiss my lips—more like her lip touched my skin." He pointed out the skin above and below his lips where Beverly's mouth landed.</p><p>"So, that's settled we're each other's first kiss," Amy sheepishly announced as she averted her eyes.</p><p>He agreed, "Indeed, we are!" He was about to drive out of the parking space but quickly halted. "Oh, wait!" he announced as she shot back to Amy.</p><p>"What you forgot something?" Stunned, Amy thought it was something important that he needed the most.</p><p>"Yes! Our second kiss!" he declared.</p><p>He rapidly swooped down at Amy but it slowed down when his lips touched hers. She knew it was longer than the first one, and Sheldon snuck in a cheeky bite on her lower lip before he retreated back. He still had this teasing smile on his face as he waited for her response.</p><p>"B-Brilliant idea you got there, <em>Dr. Cooper</em>," Amy stammered, oblivious on what's to come.</p><p>He tilted his head in interest. "Didn't you notice that I usually go by three's, <em>Dr. Fowler</em>."</p><p>Amy gasped lightly only to be cut off by another kiss.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>THE</strong> <strong> END</strong> </em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>